


Tio År Senare

by Remlundskan



Category: Rederiet
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reunions, Svenska | Swedish, Tio års jubileum, allt som hör till en såpa, intriger, kärleksaffärer, lite ditt och lite datt, lite drama, lite sex, lite våld, otrohet
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tio år efter avsnitt 318 får Uno och Vera för sig att de ska ha en stor fest för sina gamla kollegor och vänner. Men alla som dyker upp på Freja är inte är för att festa. Gamla vänner återses, men också gamla fiender och många lösa trådar från förr behöver redas ut. Nya band ska knytas och gamla ska upplösas och någon är bara tillbaka i Sverige för att göra upp med sitt förflutna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> För första gången någonsin postar jag alltså en av mina gamla Rederiet fics..... på svenska. Det ska bli riktigt intressant att se vad som händer. Den här skrev jag redan 2002 och har inte vågat visa den för någon överhuvudtaget, förrän nu.

Titel: Tio År Senare

Författare: Fru Remlund (i vissa kretsar känd som Remlundskan)

Kommentarer: emottages tacksamt!

Varningar: Det här är en historia för vuxna. Det kommer att vara både våld, sex, våldsamt sex, kidnappning, en hel del fula ord och försök till sexuellt utnyttjande av minderårig. Alla som känner sig osäkra, borde nog inte läsa vissa delar.

Par: kommer att avslöjas så småningom, men det kommer att finnas alla möjliga varianter i den här historien. Och ja, Micki och Nikolaj är ett av de par som i slutänden kommer att vara tillsammans! Något annat vore otänkbart!

Friskrivning: SVT skapade dem och äger dem. Jag bara lånar dem ett tag. Jag lovar att lämna tillbaka dem... något så när hela och rena, när jag är klar med dem.

 

Medverkande:

Micki Sandell - har i flera år försökt glömma bort allt vad Nikolaj Remlund heter. Men eftersom denne regelbundet besöker Mickis salong för att ”klippa topparna” och varje gång slår på Stora Charmen, så är det bland det svåraste Micki nånsin gjort. Han vill inte riskera sitt äktenskap, sin familj, men hur länge ska han kunna stå emot Nikolajs sexiga leende?

Stefan Holmberg - har lyckats dölja sin utomäktenskapliga affär med Magnus Glantz i lite över ett halvår när vi kommer in i historien och tycker själv att hans liv är idylliskt. 

Albin Holmberg - har hunnit bli 16 och som den typiska tonåringen, anser han att hans problem är de största och absolut värsta problem som någon någonsin haft. Han har ett till-och-från-förhållande med den vackra Sara, utan att ana att hon har en hemlig agenda.

Christine Sandell - ska snart fylla 13 år, på gränsen att bli kvinna, och har en vän och förtrogen i Nina Remmer. De två är som systrar och tillsammans jobbar de i smyg för att rätta till det som gick så fel för snart tio år sen. Under hela sin uppväxt har hon också haft ett väldigt nära förhållande till Nikolaj Remlund, som hon ser som sin extra-pappa.

Nikolaj Remlund - tog sig i kragen, efter ett långt samtal med sin syster, och beslutade sig för att komma ut ur garderoben. Steg två i hans plan är att vinna tillbaka Micki, för gott, den här gången. Att hans ”dotter” Christine just fått sommarjobb på NN-Line som sekreterare gör ju inte saken sämre, eftersom han vet att han har en allierad i den unga damen. Inbjudan till festen ombord på Freja kom som ett paket på posten och Nikolaj har redan en väl planerad plan.

Nina Remmer - upptäckte att hennes farmor faktiskt haft rätt om hennes framtid i rederibranschen och jobbar nu stenhårt för att hennes och storebrors rederi ska ta över Östersjön. Deras största konkurrenter, Lina och Reidar Junior Dahlén kämpar lika tappert som deras farfar en gång gjorde mot farmor Katarina. Enda skillnaden är att farmor aldrig blev kär i Reidar Dahlén, medan Nina gått och fallit som en fura för Reidar Junior Dahlén.

Katarina Remmer - fick en gång frågan av sin dotter, när de var ute och tittade på de nya hästarna, om hon nånsin ångrat något av allt hon gjort under sitt liv. Katarina svarade Ja, två saker, att det blev så fel med Viktor och att hon förlorade Gustav. Hon håller ett vakande öga över sina barnbarn och hjälper ibland till, vare sig de vill det el inte, med kontakter och dyl. Hon kan inte riktigt dra sig tillbaka. Och så har hon ett nytt mål: äktenskapsförmedling.

Alexandra Remmer - tar då och då små pauser i sitt resande jorden runt och kommer hem för att hjälpa sin mor med stuteriet. Hon var förmodligen den enda i familjen som reagerade negativt på Nikolajs avslöjande.

Sergej Remmer - har bestämt sig för att verkligen skärpa till sig den här gången, verkligen finnas där för sina barn om de skulle behöva honom. Till skillnad från sin mor försöker han inte pracka på dem passande partners. Han märkte ganska hastigt att både Nina och Nikolaj redan var upptagna, om inte officiellt, så i sitt hjärta. Föremålet för dotterns ömma känslor har han redan listat ut, men det är lite klurigare med Nikolaj. Vem kan det vara?

Viktor Remmer - lever och mår bra. Något han inte vill att någon i familjen ska få nys om. Via sin kontakt i Sverige håller han sig uppdaterad om familjens förehavanden och förbereder så sakteliga sin ”återuppståndelse”. Nyheten om Nikolajs uthopp ur garderoben var överraskande, men inte oväntad, eftersom Viktor sen gammalt visste om sin brorsons böjelse.

Anja Remmer Henson - bröt helt med sin familj för tio år sen när hon stack, tillsammans med Peter och 3 miljoner kronor, men kan inte låta bli att tänka på dem då och då och inte en dag går utan att hon saknar sina kamrater på Freja. Så inbjudningen till tio-års-julibelumsfesten ombord på finlandsfärjan kom som en skänk från ovan och tillsammans med sin man och alla tio barn, åker hon hem till Sverige som en förmögen affärskvinna. Men vad jobbar hon med, egentligen?

Magnus Glantz – behövde nio år på sig att arbeta upp tillräckligt med mod för att erkänna sina känslor för Stefan. Det är tre år sen han tog sin sista kokainfix, med benäget bistånd från Stefan, då inte mer än en god vän, men det är väldigt svårt att stå emot alla frestelser, och om Stefan fortsätter att hålla honom på halster länge till, så kan vad som helst hända.

Lina Dahlén – startade ett nytt rederi tillsammans med sin bror för att bevisa, inte minst för sig själv, men också för sin salig farfar, att hon faktiskt var kapabel nog att sköta ett företag. När så Nina och Nikolaj knappade in på försprånget, gjorde hon sig redo för strid. Hon slåss med näbbar och klor, precis som hennes farbror Carl en gång gjorde, utan att sky några som helst medel för att nå dit hon ville.

Junior Dahlén – passade på att gifta sig redan vid 20 års ålder och upptäckte inte sitt misstag, att kvinnan han valt till hustru var en notorisk lögnare och kleptoman, förrän c:a tre år senare. Och den unga damen vägrar envist att ge honom skilsmässa. Det har pågått alldeles för många intriger i familjen, menar den unga fru Dahlén. En skilsmässa skulle förstöra Dahléns rykte.

Carl Ericson-Dahlén - tillbringar så mycket tid som möjligt hos Frälsiningsarmén. Han har fortfarande problem med det förflutnas demoner, men på senare tid har det börjat dyka upp vissa saker som stjäl hans uppmärksamhet. Det verkar faktiskt som om den gamle Carl, sakta, men säkert, är på väg tillbaka.

Eva Wiik Roberts Remmer – Styr Dahléns med säker hand och lär sin son Viktor allt han behöver veta, så att han en dag kan ta över hela verksamheten. Precis som sin älskare och mentor, Reidar Dahlén, är företagets framtid väldigt viktig för henne, och det händer ofta att hon låter företaget gå före hennes son. Hennes värsta mardröm är att Lill-Viktor en dag får nys om hennes brokiga förflutna och hon är beredd att gå genom eld och över lik för att förhindra att detta sker.

Lill-Viktor Wiik – har aldrig fått träffa någon ur familjen Dahlén, annat än under Redarbaler och presskonferenser, och längtar efter den dag som han mamma alltid pratar om, när han får bli en del av deras stora familj. Hans bästa kompis heter Torbjörn Kronkvist och är son till Uno och Vera, men är själv en schyst kille. Viktor är medveten om att hans mamma inte är allas favoritperson, men han älskar henne över allt annat och allt hon säger är sant. Visst?

Uno Kronkvist – är som han alltid har varit. Även om Vera lyckats få honom att lägga av med det mesta, har han ändå några små egenheter kvar och det senaste, liv på andra planeter, kan ibland få honom att glömma både tid och rum. Att bli far igen har naturligtvis gjort sitt till och Uno kämpar tappert för att inte favorisera alldeles för mycket. Men Ester vann hans hjärta bara en halvtimme efter att hon fötts och ett leende från henne kan kuva också en Uno.

Vera Kronkvist – har mjuknat en del genom åren som gått. Att bli mamma fick henne att lägga arbetet på hyllan för ett tag och hon älskar verkligen sina barn, men i sitt hjärta är hon Frejas säkerhetschef och det händer, mer ofta än sällan, att jobbet går före familjen, för både henne och Uno. När Vera insåg att det gått tio år sen Frejas ursprungliga personal träffades, anordnade hon en återträff.

Ester Kronkvist – dotter till Uno och Vera och tvillingsyster till Morgana. Ester anser det vara viktig information att hon var hela 20 minuter före sin syster, vilket, i hennes ögon, innebär ett visst övertag. Som varande pappas älskling och favorit, är det genast honom hon springer till när hon ställt till med något och vill skylla på sin syster. Vid åtta års ålder är hon övertygad om att hon äger världen.

Morgana Kronkvist – är den blyga av flickorna. Hon skickar ett brev i veckan till sin storasyster Paula och berättar om skolan, om Esters påhitt och mammas stora mage, eftersom mamma ska ha barn igen. Morgana avgudar sin två år äldre bror Torbjörn och gör allt han ber om. I hennes ögon är han fullkomlig och inget han gör kan bli fel. Så vitt hon vet har hon den perfekta familjen, det perfekta livet. Så vad skulle möjligtvis kunna gå fel?

Torbjörn Kronkvist – har redan bestämt sig för vad han vill bli när han blir stor. Han ska bli kapten på Freja. Efter att ha hört mamma och pappa berätta historier till leda, vet han vid det här laget allt som är värt att veta om båten. Som varande en av de två smartaste eleverna i klassen, tillsammans med bästa kompisen Viktor, har man ett visst rykte, anser Mattias.

Mattias Andersson – kom tillbaka till Sverige efter att ha varit spårlöst försvunnen i fem år och var väldigt förtegen om vad som hänt medan han var borta. Efter att ha varit hemma en månad reste han plötsligt iväg igen och var borta, utan ett ord.

Torbjörn ”Joker” Jonasson – reste runt i världen för att ”finna sig själv”. Och det gjorde han. Det var då först han förstod vart han varit på väg i hela sitt liv. Efter sju års förvirring beslutade han sig för att åka till Kuba, där han stannade i två år, innan han helt plötsligt en dag sa farväl till sina nya vänner och reste vidare i världen.

Fler personer kommer naturligtvis att dyka upp så småningom, men de är bara gästroller... för tillfället.

 

 

Prolog

Uno Kronkvist släckte lampan i badrummet och gick in i sovrummet.

"Skickade du iväg inbjudningskorten ordentligt?"

Vera satte sig upp i sängen och suckade tungt.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig! Han kommer att dyka upp!" Hon kände sin man väl vid det här laget, hon visste vad han var mest orolig för. "Du har gjort allt du kunnat. Kom och lägg dig, nu!"

"Jag vet att du tycker att annonsen i tidningarna var för mycket, men..."

"Nej, hjärtat, annonsen i tidningarna var inte för mycket… Efterlysningen på Internet, däremot…"

"Jag vill bara att så många som möjligt ska komma!" förklarade Uno, helt i onödan, eftersom de haft den här diskussionen många gånger under veckan som gått när det började ramla in svar om närvaro vid festligheterna ombord. "Jag vill att de ska få träffa barnen. Och om den man ska skicka inbjudan till inte har någon fast adress och inte ger ett ljud ifrån sig på nästan tio år, då är en efterlysning på internet inte alls för mycket."

"Uno! Jag vet hur viktigt det här är för dig! Det är viktigt för mig också! Du får sluta vara så orolig! Allt kommer att gå bra! Vad skulle kunna hända? Efter tio år?"

Uno ställde sig att titta ut genom fönstret.

"Uno… Kom och lägg dig! Oroa dig inte! Jag är säker på att det kommer att gå bra!"

"Ja… Jo! Du har säkert rätt!"

Vera gav honom en blick han kände väl, den som betydde 'När har jag nånsin haft fel?' Istället för att påpeka de gånger hon faktiskt haft det, valde Uno att nicka och släcka sänglampan. Han hade inget att oroa sig för. Allt skulle bli perfekt...

...Bara Torbjörn dök upp!


	2. Chapter 2

En månad senare

”En vad?”

”Jubileumsfest!” Micki slog sig ner vid frukostbordet och visade upp inbjudningskortet han fått. ”Du vet, det är tio år sen vi sågs, Uno och Joker och Bengtsson och alla andra. Det vore faktiskt kul att träffa dem igen. Och så tre dagar på Freja, det vore väl roligt?”

”Får jag titta?”

Micki räckte över kortet till sin systerdotter och Christine tog emot det som om det vore en trofé.

”Wow!”

”Så vad säger ni? Vi åker väl, hela familjen?”

”Gör vi?” Stefan gav honom en klentrogen blick som Micki valde att ignorera.

”Klart vi gör!” Sa Christine hastigt. ”Vi får bo på hotell, el hur, Micki?”

”Nja, jag tror nog att Uno har bokat hytter åt oss på Freja. -Albin? Vill du följa med?”

”Måste jag?”

”Nej, absolut inte!” flinade Micki. ”Men det vore kul om du ville följa med. Det är ingen som tvingar dig att följa med, det hoppas jag du förstår!”

”Ok, jag hänger med!”

”Stefan?”

”Klart jag följer med!”

”Bra!”

”Ska han vara där?”

Det kom så oskyldigt och med så neutral stämma att ingen, som inte kände till hela historien, hade ens kunnat lägga märka till något misstänkt.

”Vem…” Började Micki och insåg i nästa sekund vem Stefan pratade om. Utan att låtsas om hur hans hjärta började slå fortare sa han, en aning hätskt: ”Hur ska jag kunna veta det? Jag har inte sett honom på tio år! Vad spelar det för roll?”

”Ingen alls!” Stefan gav honom en blick innan han fortsatte läsa tidningen.

Christine såg från den ena till den andra och reste sig plötsligt med ett teatraliskt utrop:

”Oj, titta på klockan! Jag börjar jobba om en kvart! Tack för frukosten!”

Micki kunde sin systerdotter utan och innan och visste mycket väl att hon ville fly fältet innan ytterligare ett världskrig startade.

”Ingen puss?” Frågade han med en fejkat sårad min. Christine gick bort till honom.

”Två!” Sa hon och gav honom en puss på vardera kinden. ”Jag kommer hem ikväll!”

”Jag måste också iväg! Challe väntar på mig!” Sa Albin hastigt och reste sig han också. Utan att bry sig om sin fars menande blick mot tallriken och tekoppen som stod kvar på bordet, skyndade han ut i hallen.

”Ring om du blir sen!” ropade Stefan efter honom, och fick till svar en dörr som slog igen. Micki väntade tills ungdomarna gått. Så vände han sig mot sin make.

”Stefan…”

”Jag förstår att du gärna vill träffa dem igen! Och jag följer gärna med! Men förvänta dig inte att jag ska vara trevlig och social mot honom, om han visar sig vara där.”

Micki slöt ögonen för en sekund. Han orkade verkligen inte ha samma gräl hela tiden. Istället reste han sig och gick mot badrummet.

”Jag måste öppna salongen!” Sa han och hoppades att det skulle göra slut på diskussionen för den här gången.

* * *

Torbjörn Jonasson tog sina resväskor och gick mot den väntande taxin. Det kändes konstigt att vara tillbaka i Sverige. Så mycket hade hänt under de år han tillbringat utomlands, både med Stockholm och, inte minst, med honom själv. Han undrade om någon skulle märka något, om Uno skulle kunna läsa i hans ansikte det som medicinmannen sagt stod lika tydligt som i en bok med extra stor text.

Han undrade lite om Mattias skulle komma på festen, och om de skulle kunna se varandra i ögonen. De hade skiljts som ovänner, men många år hade passerat sen dess. Skulle allt vara annorlunda nu? Och Uno… skulle han vara annorlunda, eller skulle de kunna falla in i den gamla jargongen med detsamma? Det var så många frågor han hade och han var inte ens säker på om han ville veta svaret på hälften av dem.

”Hallå?!”

Han återvände till verkligheten och fann taxichauffören stirra bistert på honom i backspegeln.

”Eh… Vad?”

”Vart ska ni?”

Joker funderade. Så vitt han förstod, hade Uno och Bengtsson ordnat med hytter åt dem alla. Men skulle han verkligen bege sig till Freja, det första han gjorde? Det var ju hela tre dagar innan själva jubileumsfesten…

”Hamnen! Jag måste hinna med finlandsfärjan!”

”Okej!”

* * *

”Ja, naturligtvis! Det tycker jag också! Okej, men då får vi väl ta det en annan gång. Samma här! Hoppas allt går bra!”

Vera avslutade samtalet och stoppade ner mobilen igen. Så vände hon sig mot sin man med en liten rynka i pannan.

”Margareta kunde inte komma!”

”Så tråkigt! Jag har verkligen sett fram emot att få träffa henne igen!”

”Hon får inte flyga! Jag tycker det är skandal, egentligen! Att vara med barn, vid hennes ålder…”

”Jo… Har du hört nåt från Torbjörn?”

Vera skakade på huvudet.

”Inte ett ord! Tyvärr! Jag måste upp på bryggan! Vaktar du telefonen?”

”Jag måste jobba, men… jag kan sitta här en stund.”

”Tack!” Vera gav honom ett litet leende och gick ut ur hytten, i det hon tog upp sin komradio. Uno gjorde en ansats att resa sig när det plötsligt ringde igen.

”Intendent Uno Kronkvist! Hej, vännen! Ska inte du vara i skolan? Ja, det kan du väl få, jag behöver faktiskt nån som avlöser mig.”

Han la på luren och ställde sig att titta ut genom det lilla hyttfönstret. Skulle Torbjörn dyka upp? Om det var någon han saknat under alla dessa år, så var det hans bäste vän. Han hade inte hört något från honom på alldeles för många år… De visste inte ens om han var tillbaka i Sverige.

Han önskade och hoppades så innerligt att det var så. Han ville så gärna se sin bäste vän igen, efter alla dessa år.

* * *

”Hej, Nina!” Christine hängde av sig jackan och gick in på Nina Remmers kontor.

”Hej, Christine! Du är tidig idag, du börjar väl inte förrän om en timme?”

”Jag behövde få komma hemifrån ett tag. Det mulnade ihop till ett rejält åskväder redan vid frukosten!”

Nina skakade på huvudet så att hennes kolsvarta lockar flög. På den tiden när hon fortfarande var rödhårig, brukade Christine säga att hon såg ut som en häxa, ’en sån där tuff och vacker häxa som kan förvandla folk till råttor’.

”Om jag bara kunde begripa varför din morbror envisas med att hålla fast vid nånting som är dömt att misslyckas istället för att vara där han hör hemma!”

”Jag vet! Jag har försökt prata med honom, men han lyssnar inte. Har pappa kommit?”

”Han hade ett ärende på stan! Ska vi gå på jubileumsfesten, ni också?”

”Ja, absolut!”

Christine gav Nina ett litet leende och gick ut till sitt lilla skrivbord ute i receptionen. Nina suckade och skakade på huvudet. Varför kändes det som om den här festen skulle urarta?

* * *

Micki hade knappt öppnat salongen förrän dagens första, andra och tredje kund dök upp. Han älskade det. Ibland tänkte han, med ett litet stygn i hjärtat, att Bella nog hade varit stolt över honom om hon kunde se honom nu. Saknaden efter systern hade mildrats genom åren, mycket tack vare Christine, som var så lik sin mor i nästan allt hon gjorde. Men ibland, som nu, till exempel, när han stod bakom kassan och skulle ta betalt, så önskade han att hon hade sett hur bra det gick för honom. 

”Det kommer att kännas lite konstigt i början. Är man van vid långt hår, så kan det bli…”

”Jag vet! Det här är jättesnyggt! Fan, min syrra bara måste börja gå hit, hon behöver verkligen en make-over. Eh… Vad sa du att det kostade? Mitt minne är inte det bästa.”

”Det blir två hundra…”

Han hajade till. Nikolaj hade kommit in i salongen. Nikolaj Remlund, lika förödande snygg som alltid och med ett farligt leende på läpparna. Micki svalde några gånger. Plötsligt kände han sig väldigt torr i halsen och hjärtat skuttade till i något som liknade barnslig förtjusning. Varför kände han sig alltid som en fånig skolpojke så fort den där karln var i närheten? Och varför i helvete reagerade han fortfarande sådär. Han var lyckligt gift... Ok, han var gift! Bara det borde få honom att sluta klä av Nikolaj med blicken.

”Två hundra?”

Han skakade på huvudet och slet blicken från Nikolajs intensiva ögon.

”Förlåt?”

”Du sa två hundra!”

”Gjorde jag?”

Kunden betalade glatt, och Micki tänkte inte ens på att han tagit emot femtio kronor för lite.

”Välkommen åter!” Sa han och tvingade fram ett leende när han räckte över kvittot.

Så gick kunden och plötsligt var han ensam med Nikolaj.

”Hej!”

”Hej!”

”Han verkade nöjd! Skönt att vissa saker aldrig förändras!”

Micki såg frågande ut en sekund. Nikolaj fyrade av ett bländande leende.

”Du är fortfarande världens bästa frisör!”

Micki svalde hårt och försökte komma på hur man andades normalt. Han hatade sin förrädiska kropp för att den reagerade som den gjorde var gång han såg Nikolaj. Tekniskt sett var det inte hans fel. Nikolaj utstrålade sex och rå animalism. Man behövde vara död el påven för att inte bli påverkad i hans närhet.

”Så… Vad gör du här?”

”Jag tänkte klippa mig!”

Nånting i Micki protesterade ljudligt. Det kändes som ett helgerån att klippa i det där håret… Det kliade i fingrarna vid minnet av hur det kändes att lukta på det, röra vid det, drunkna i det…

”Okej! Sätt dig!”

”Inte så mycket!” Flinade Nikolaj och satte sig i stolen. ”Bara topparna!” Han log snett. Det var ett gammalt skämt, han sa alltid att han kom för att ’klippa topparna’. Det faktum att hans kolsvarta hår var så kort att det inte ens fanns några toppar att klippa, det var oväsentligt. Både han och Micki visste att han inte var där för en klippning. ”Jag ska iväg på ett tioårsjubileum.”

”Jaha?” Micki tog ett djupt andetag och försökte få handen som höll i borsten att sluta darra. Deras blickar möttes i spegeln framför dem och i nästa nu hade Nikolaj tagit borsten från Mickis darrande hand och lagt undan den. Han tog Mickis hand i sin och tryckte en öm kyss mot handflatan.

”Du har jobbat tillräckligt länge nu, Micki!” Sa han lågt med ögon som blixtrade. ”Jag tror det är dags för dig att ta en liten paus.”

Micki kunde knappt tänka, än mindre svara. Det verkade inte gå några signaler från hjärnan till hans hand, för hur gärna han än ville rycka åt sig handen, så stannade den likt förbaskat i Nikolajs ömma grepp. Han ville inte ta någon paus. Han visste så väl vad som skulle hända under den pausen. Precis det som alltid hände när han tog en paus. Och han ville absolut inte göra det! Eller rättare sagt; han ville väldigt gärna ta en ”paus”. Mer än något annat ville han ha en paus, just nu, men han hade lovat sig själv, dyrt och heligt, att aldrig ta några "pauser" mer.

”Nikolaj…”

”Ska du också gå? På festen?”

Han nickade. Rösten bar honom inte längre. Nikolaj höll fortfarande hans hand mot sina läppar. Det var knappt det gick att urskilja vad han sa.

”Ska han vara där?”

Om det varit en helt annan situation än den han faktiskt befann sig i, skulle han ha skrattat åt det absurda, att både Stefan och Nikolaj ställde exakt samma fråga.

”Så vitt han vet har vi inte träffats på tio år! Jag vill gärna att det fortsätter så.”

”Så du har inte sagt nåt?”

”Finns inget att säga!” Micki lyckades få loss sin hand och kände genast hur den längtade tillbaka.

”Om du säger det, så! Så om vi inte träffats på tio år… Betyder det att jag får kasta mig över dig på festen och tala om för alla och envar hur mycket jag saknar dig?”

”Jag försöker vara allvarlig!”

”Jag är också allvarlig, Micki! Jag har aldrig varit mer allvarlig!”

Micki tog ett djupt andetag. Han insåg plötsligt att den hand som inte varit gisslan hos Nikolaj hade börjat röra vid Nikolajs hår och han kunde inte med bästa vilja i världen få den att sluta. Han kunde känna doften av Nikolajs schampo. Han kämpade mot tusen olika impulser, att vända och bara gå sin väg, att köra ut Nikolaj för gott, att börja sig ner och kyssa det vackra håret, de vackra ögonen, de vackra läpparna… Fan också!

Han behövde en paus!

”Jag tror jag behöver en paus!” mumlade han utan att ta blicken från sin hand som nu rört sig neråt för att smeka Nikolajs nacke. Han visste så väl vad Nikolaj tyckte om, det blev lätt så efter att ha känt varann i nästan femton år.

Nikolaj sa inget. Han väntade snällt medan Micki gick för att låsa dörren till salongen. Men så fort det var gjort for han upp och gick före in bakom skynket till personalutrymmet. Micki tog ett djupt andetag och skyndade efter.

* * *

Stefan hade inte rört sig på hela morgonen. Han satt kvar vid frukostbordet och stirrade framför sig. Allting rasade omkring honom. Han visste det. Han kunde känna det. Allting som han kämpat för höll på att glida honom ur händerna. Och allt var den förbannade Nikolaj Remlunds fel. Han kunde inte gärna bli arg på sig själv för att han hatade någon så intensivt som han hatade den mannen. Ingen kunde väl klandra honom för att han önskade livet ur den där bortskämda ryssen.

Nikolaj Remlund! Som dessutom gjort klart att han älskade Micki. Han hade praktiskt taget sagt det rakt ut. Och i pressen, dessutom! Stefan mindes fortfarande hur han stirrat på tidningens framsida, hur han knutit händerna tills knogarna vitnat. "KÄND REDARE KOMMER UT!" Stod det. Med stora svarta bokstäver, som om de verkligen ville att alla skulle se det. Och alldeles nedanför, med lite mindre, men tillräckligt stora bokstäver: "JAG ÄR HOMOSEXUELL!" Och så en bild på Nikolaj.

Naturligtvis! Han hade lika gärna kunnat säga: ’Släng dig i väggen, Stefan! Nu finns det inget som står mellan mig och Micki! Du vet att han är min! Det är lika bra att ge upp.’ Han svor ilsket. Hur länge sen var det nu? Fem år sen? Sju? Han visste att allt som behövdes var att gå in i förrådet och leta efter albumet där Micki samlade alla utklipp om sina gamla arbetskamrater. Han visste att Micki klippt ut hela sidan så fort han fick chansen. Och han visste, även om inte Micki visste om att han visste, att Micki skrivit ett enda ord på baksidan av artikeln. "FAN!"

* * *

”Du vill verkligen att han kommer, el hur, pappa?”

Uno såg på sin lilla dotter och förundrades över hur klarsynt hon var, trots sin späda ålder. Det måste vara hans gener, tänkte han och kände sig stolt som en tupp.

”Ja, det vill jag! Torbjörn var min alla bästa vän för länge sen, långt innan du föddes. Vi hittade på de mest otroliga saker.”

Han började berätta medan han och Ester gick längs korridoren och man behövde inte vara ett geni för att se hur mycket Ester dyrkade sin far och slukade allt han hade att säga.

”Och en gång klädde vi ut oss till clowner!”

”Clowner? Varför då?”

”Jo, Torbjörn, förstår du, han var rädd för clowner och eftersom jag var hans bäste vän, så tänkte jag hjälpa honom att bli kvitt den… oresonliga rädslan för något så ofarligt som…”

”Har du berättat om när du blev hypnotiserad och nöp Bengtsson i baken?”

Uno tvärstannade och vände sig om. Joker flinade och ställde ner sina väskor.

”Jag har väl inte missat festen?” Frågade han med ett brett leende. Uno såg på honom, som om han trodde att den gamle vännen bara var en illusion. Joker lät honom smälta överraskningen och gick ner på huk framför Ester.

”Hej! Vad heter du?”

”Ester Kronkvist! Jag är åtta! Och det är Morgana också! Fast jag är faktiskt 20 minuter äldre än henne och det gör hela skillnaden!”

Joker höjde ett ögonbryn.

”Där ser man! Jag heter Torbjörn, men alla kallar mig för Joker!”

\- Pappa har väntat på dig!” förklarade Ester med ett litet leende och Joker nickade.

”Jag misstänkte nästan det!”

”Torbjörn?”

Joker rätade på ryggen och sträckte ut armarna.

”Jag är hemma, Uno!”

Uno stirrade fortfarande på honom, men så drog han en djup suck av lättnad och slog armarna om sin gamle vän. Joker kramade tillbaka, lika hårt. Ester stod bredvid och log åt dem.

* * *

Katarina Remmer letade febrilt i sin lilla telefonbok efter numret hon sökte. Från det öppna fönstret kunde hon höra hur Alexandra pratade med en av skötarna om den nya hästen. Hon var på ett osedvanligt bra humör.

”Men mamma, jag tror inte Nikolaj vill att du leker datingservice!”

Katarina ryckte på axlarna och log mot sin son.

”Men han är läkare, Sergej! Det kan väl inte skada…”

”Mamma!”

”Nikolaj behöver stadga sig, Sergej! Både han och Nina! Jag vet precis vem som skulle vara den perfekte mannen för Nina! Jag har redan pratat med honom. Och den här unge läkaren… Han skulle vara perfekt för Nikolaj. Lugn, trevlig, attraktiv… singel…”

”Mamma!”

”Jag spionerar i alla fall inte på honom! Seså, låt nu mig sköta det här!”

Sergej Remmer skämdes inte det minsta för att han hade följt efter sin son. Han kunde väl inte hjälpa att han var nyfiken. Hans intuition sa honom att pojken var hopplöst kär i någon och det stora språnget ut ur garderoben för fem år sedan hade varit en hälsning till den personen. Frågan var bara vem denne mystiske person kunde tänkas vara. Han hade frågat Nina om hon kanske hade nån aning, men Nina hade bara skakat på huvudet.

”Jag vet ingenting, pappa! Det här kom som en lika stor överraskning för mig som för er andra.”

Sergej trodde inte på det där. Inte för ett ögonblick. Även om han hade varit frånvarande större delen av deras liv, så hade han vid det här laget tillbringat så pass mycket tid med dem att han var ganska bra på att se när de talade sanning och när de ljög honom rakt upp i ansiktet.

”Fast det är klart”, fortsatte Nina med ett sött litet leende, ”om du verkligen är intresserad, så får du väl fråga Nikolaj!” 

Han hade frågat Nikolaj, ytterst diskret, om det fanns någon speciell i hans liv, men Nikolaj hade bara flinat och skakat på huvudet.

”Skit i det, du!” hade han sagt och sen hastigt bytt ämne.

Så han hade fått idén en morgon när han satt framför teven hemma i sin lilla lägenhet och tittat på nyheterna. Om inte Muhammed vill komma till berget, så får väl berget komma till Muhammed. Och så började han följa efter sin son. Först hade inget av värde hänt, inget värt att lägga på minnet, men så småningom insåg han att Nikolaj sprang iväg för att klippa sig ovanligt ofta… även om han inte behövde det. Så en dag gick han helt enkelt in på det som tydligen var Nikolajs favoritsalong. Och fick träffa Micki. Därefter kände han sig väldigt nöjd med sig själv. Han hade löst mysteriet. Det som grämde honom en smula var att det verkade vara obesvarad kärlek. Lite efterforskningar hade visat honom att Micki var gift med en jurist vid namn Stefan Holmberg. Med två barn, dessutom. Den ena, Albin, var Holmbergs son från ett tidigare äktenskap och flickan, Christine, var Mickis systerdotter, som han hade vårdnaden om efter att systern och hennes man omkommit i en tragisk bilolycka när Christine bara var två år. 

Sergej hade gått miste om så mycket i sina barns liv och han ville så gärna göra något för att hjälpa sin son. Men i det här fallet var han inte så säker på vad han skulle kunna göra. Nikolaj ville dessutom inte ha hans hjälp, det hade han påpekat vid ett flertal tillfällen. Men han tyckte ändå synd om sin son och hoppades att det på nåt sätt skulle lösa sig.

”Gör inget dumt nu, snälla mamma!” Bad han innan han reste sig och gick ut i köket.

Ibland undrade varför han överhuvudtaget kom tillbaka till Sverige, ingen verkade bry sig om vad han sa el lyssna på hans råd.

Men den här gången tänkte han göra sitt bästa för att se till att hans mor inte förstörde något för Nikolaj. Det var något hon var väldigt bra på, det visste han av gammal erfarenhet. Och han kände på sig att hon tänkte göra något dumt.

Katarina väntade snällt tills Sergej avlägsnat sig innan hon tog upp sin mobiltelefon. Hon slog ett nummer och väntade en stund. Hon tyckte inte om att prata in meddelanden på telefonsvarare, men i det här fallet var det av största vikt.

”Hej, doktor Strandberg, det här är Katarina Remmer! Ring mig så fort du hör det här! Det är viktigt! Du har mitt nummer. Det gäller mitt barnbarn Nikolaj! Jag gissar att det kan göra er intresserad. Hör av dig!”

Hon var idel leenden när hon stoppade på sig mobilen igen. Nikolaj visste kanske inte om det, men han behövde hennes hjälp. Och hon tänkte inte svika honom. Inte den här gången.

Sergej kom ut från köket med kaffepannan och Katarina gav honom sitt ökända Remmer-leende medan hon sträckte fram koppen för att få påfyllning.

* * *

Klockan började närma sig lunch när Nikolaj kom in på kontoret. Christine tittade upp från sin bok och gav sin låtsaspappa ett stort leende. Han såg ut att vara på gott humör och det gjorde hennes humör lite bättre.

”Hej, pappsen!”

”Hej, stumpan!” Nikolaj gick bort till henne och gav henne en puss på pannan. ”Hur är det där hemma?”

Christine ryckte på axlarna, men Nikolajs skarpa blick såg genast att leendet inte nådde hennes ögon.

”Det har väl inte hänt något?”

”Jag var tvungen att smita hemifrån i morse. Det blev lite… tungt att sitta vid frukostbordet och höra tjafsen från Micki och Stefan.”

”Vad var det den här gången?”

”Jubileumsfesten på Freja! Och… vilka som skulle närvara.” Hon såg på honom med en menande blick. Nikolaj såg medlidsamt på flickan och strök henne över kinden.

”Stackars liten!”

”Kan du inte göra något, pappa?”

”Vet du vad?” Nikolaj såg konspiratoriskt på henne och blinkade. ”Jag tror faktiskt jag ska göra det.”

”Det tycker jag låter som en lysande idé!”

”Jag misstänkte det! Är Nina inne?”

”Hon sitter på sitt kontor!”

Nikolaj nickade, just som Christines telefon började ringa.

”I så fall, unga dam, föreslår jag att vi båda börjar jobba!”

”Okej! –Välkommen till NN-Line, du talar med Christine Sandell! Ja, det är han, vem kan jag hälsa från? Jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte koppla er till herr Remlund om ni inte ger mig ert namn.”

Nikolaj stannade och rynkade pannan en aning. Vem kunde det vara som ringde? Christine gav honom en bedjande blick och Nikolaj gick genast tillbaka och tog luren.

”Hallå? Vem är det? Hallå? Är det någon där?”

Han ryckte på axlarna och la på luren.

”De la på!”

”Han ville inte säga vad han hette, men han sa att han bara måste få prata med dig.”

”Kände du igen rösten?”

”Näe! Han lät gammal… fast inte lastgammal.”

”Hmm… Om han ringer igen, så koppla det till mig direkt, okej?”

”Okej, pappa!”

”Duktig flicka!” Nikolaj log, men inombords var han orolig. Vem kunde det vara som ville ha tag på honom? Han var inte säker på att han verkligen ville veta. Det var minst sju år sen han senast hörde från sina gamla arbetsgivare i Ryssland och han hade invaggat sig själv i falsk trygghet och trott att han var kvitt dem. Men man vände inte ryggen åt ryska maffian, det visste han sen gammalt.


	3. Chapter 3

Lina Dahlén slängde en blick på vägguret och la ifrån sig pärmen hon gått igenom. Var det inte dags för lunch snart?

”Lunch?” Frågade hon och tittade upp mot sin partner och lillebror Reidar Junior Dahlén.

”Låter som en bra idé!” Junior tittade upp, mötte systerns blick och tittade snabbt ner på sina papper igen. Lina höjde ett undrande ögonbryn, men sa inget. Hon kunde nog gissa sig till anledningen. Det fanns bara en sak som kunde få Junior så konstig och svår att nå.

”Så… Vart håller lilla frun hus? Ligger hon och sover fortfarande?”

”Hon var tvungen att jobba sent igår.” mumlade Junior utan att titta upp. Nina gjorde ett ljud som mest liknade en fnysning. Det var ingen större hemlighet att hon och Pam inte var de såtaste vänner. Lina såg rakt igenom den där skenheliga attityden och det falska leendet, men det verkade vara stört omöjligt att få Junior att se det. 

”Jag gick igenom de där papperen vi fick igår!” sa hon, mest för att byta ämne. ”Jag tror faktiskt att det skulle löna sig att ha ett litet snack med banken, se hur det står till med våra tillgångar.”

Äntligen en reaktion från Junior, som hastigt tittade upp med en undrande rynka i pannan.

”Du tänker väl inte köpa den?”

”Varför inte?” Lina ryckte på axlarna och reste sig från skrivbordet. ”Bättre att göra det nu, innan Remmer får nys om saken.”

Hon tog sin kappa från klädhängaren. Junior följde hennes exempel och tillsammans gick de ut i det vackra vårvädret.

”Det är en ren synd att sitta inne en sån här vacker dag.” Lina tog ett djupt andetag av den friska luften medan de gick mot sin favoritrestaurang. Så vände hon sig mot sin bror med ett stort leende. Inspirationen slog till som en blixt från klar himmel och hon visste plötsligt precis vad hon skulle göra för att få sin bror på bättre humör. ”Du! Vet du vad vi gör?!”

”Vad?”

”Vi tar en tur med Freja!”

Junior stannade till för en sekund och stirrade på henne som om hon hade mist förståndet.

”Bara för skojs skull!” fortsatte Lina. ”Se hur många som jobbar kvar… Vi kan kolla om redarhytten är ledig… Och så har jag något jag vill prata med dig om!”

”Lina, vi har hundra olika saker att göra, bara idag. Vi kan inte… lämna allting sådär vind för våg och åka iväg med finlandsfärjan, bara för skojs skull! Om du vill prata med mig, så gör det, vi behöver inte gömma oss på Finlandsfärjan för nånting sånt!”

Men Lina hade redan tagit upp mobilen. Hela hennes ansikte lyste av förväntan, hon kände sig minst tio år yngre. Åh, hon borde ha tänkt på det här för länge sen, de hade inte varit ombord på Freja på flera år… just på grund av att Junior alltid hittat på någon anledning som fick dem att stanna i land. Han brukade inte ens följa med när de skulle informera personalen om nya direktiv el presentera nya anställda. Lina brukade inte reflektera så mycket över det, hon visste att han hade haft det svårt ombord på båten, men det var ju länge sen nu. Nog borde han väl ha kommit över det?

”Om farfar hade levat, så hade han…”

”Om farfar hade levat” avbröt Lina, ”så hade han tyckt att det var en jättebra idé.”

”Lina…”

”Jag ringer och bokar biljetter! Vad tänker du göra, Junior? Va? Skvallra för mamma? Är du rädd att de ska börja kalla dig LillReidar så fort du sätter din fot på båten?”

Junior svarade inte, men Lina visste att hon trampat på en öm tå. Om hon bara kunde begripa vad problemet var. Så att hon kunde hjälpa honom. Trots år av syskonrivalitet dem emellan, så älskade hon sin lillebror och ville inte se honom lida.

”Kom nu, vi har bara en timmes lunch!”

* * *

Stefan satt inne på sitt kontor och gjorde ingenting. Han hade förflyttat sig från köksbordet till badrummet och så in i gästrummet, som använts som gästrum en enda gång, och därför fick tjänstgöra som kontor istället. Och nu satt han där och stirrade framför sig. Av någon anledning var han orolig. Den här festen på Freja… Det kunde bara sluta med katastrof.

Han visste att Micki hade något fuffens för sig. Han visste det! Även om han inte hade några konkreta bevis. Men i det här fallet behövde han inga bevis. För i det här fallet gällde det Nikolaj Remlund. Och Stefan var ingen dumbom. Han var jurist, för tusan, han arbetade med att hålla reda på detaljer. Han visste mycket väl att Micki träffade Nikolaj bakom ryggen på honom. Och han visste mycket väl att om han gav Micki den minsta chans att vara ensam, tillsammans med Nikolaj, om så bara för två minuter, så skulle det inte dröja länge innan han än en gång fastnade i den där bedragarens falska famn. Och det tänkte han inte gå med på. Han tänkte inte förlora sin man till den där kriminelle galningen. Inte en gång till! Han och Micki, de hade ett liv ihop. De hade en familj… och tio års äktenskap i bagaget! Inte en chans att Stefan tänkte gå med på skilsmässa.

* * *

”Varför inte?” frågade Nina och såg trumpet på sin bror.

”Därför att Micki är jävligt envis!” suckade Nikolaj. Han vet mycket väl att hans äktenskap är dödfött och han vet mycket väl att han och jag hör ihop… Han vet bara inte om att han vet det, för han vill inte se sanningen i vitögat. Han vill inte vara som sin far, och förstöra ett äktenskap genom att hålla på vid sidan om. Om han erkänner för sig själv vad det är han håller på med, så är det samma sak som att misslyckas, och då får Göran rätt. Micki skulle aldrig kunna acceptera det… Han är söt, Micki, men han är väldigt naiv i vissa lägen.”

”Men… Du älskar ju honom, el hur?”

Nikolaj gav sin syster ett stort leende. Var det någon människa han alltid varit helt ärlig mot, så var det Nina! Han hade aldrig kunnat ljuga för henne.

”Över allt annat!”

”Och han älskar dig, så vad är problemet?”

”Det är väl inte mitt fel att han har så svårt att bestämma sig för hur han vill ha det.”

Nina skakade leende på huvudet.

”Det är svårt att begripa att allt det här kommer från samme man som en gång hade ihop det med två stycken samtidigt, eftersom han inte kunde bestämma sig för vem han ville vara med.”

”Lugna ner dig, syrran, jag vet vad jag gör.”

Nina betraktade sin bror och plötsligt sken hon upp.

”Du tänker hitta på något på jubileumsfesten, el hur?”

Nikolaj sa inget, men blicken han gav henne var svar nog. Nina blev eld och lågor.

”Vad? Vad tänker du göra? Vad?”

”Det, kära syster, är mellan mig och farmor!”

Nina höjde ett ögonbryn.

”Farmor? Vad har hon med saken att göra?”

Nikolaj flinade snett.

”En hel del!”

* * *

”Det är verkligen roligt att se dig igen, Joker! Du stannar väl på middag?”

”Självklart! Hur mår du?”

Vera gav honom ett stort leende och det var så olikt den Bengtsson han en gång kände att han inte kunde låta bli att le tillbaka. Att bli mor hade verkligen gjort den förut så hårda kvinnan till… en mamma. Men när han påpekade detta, kom det en glimt i Veras ögon som fick honom att minnas den gamla tiden.

”Passa på och njut! När som helst kan det bli brandövning!” Lovade hon och försökte verkligen se ut som om hon trodde på det där själv.

Uno skakade på huvudet. Hon lurade ingen, hans lilla blomma. Hon var visserligen fortfarande säkerhetschef, och skarpare säkerhetschef fick man leta efter, men bakom hennes hårda yttre klappade ett ömt och ädelt hjärta.

”Så… När tänker du berätta om allt som hänt dig under de här åren?”

Jokers blick flackade en aning och han försökte att undvika Unos blick så gott det gick.

”Ja! Pappa säger att du har träffat en massa kändisar och fått vara med om en massa äventyr.” inflikade Morgana plötsligt. ”Precis som Indiana Jones!”

Joker vände blicken mot barnen, tvillingflickorna och pojken som hade fått hans namn och lyckades få fram ett leende som faktiskt var äkta. Han älskade barn och de älskade honom.

”Jag träffade en del berömda personer”, sa han svävande, och flickorna lutade sig intresserat närmare och slukade vartenda ord.

”Nån superkändis?”

”Eller filmstjärna?”

Uno och Vera utbytte några leende blickar medan barnen attackerade Joker med frågor som han försökte besvara. Det såg ut som om deras lilla idé om en återförening skulle bli en lyckad tillställning. Det hade redan börjat så bra. Och det kunde bara bli bättre.

* * *

Carl Eriksson drog en suck av lättnad när han fick på sig sina vanliga kläder. På senare tid hade det känts som om Frälsningsarméns uniform börjat kväva honom. Och på nätterna jagades han av det förflutnas demoner. Han lyckades stilla dem under dagen, när han fick stöd och tröst hos sina bröder och systrar, men när han kom hem, till lägenheten, var han ensam med sina tankar. Dvs… Det var innan Hon kom in i bilden.

Han kunde inte begripa vad det var som drog honom till henne, men av någon anledning mådde han alltid mycket bättre när hon var i närheten. Hennes leende lugnade honom. Och när han bett henne flytta in, var det helt enkelt för att han ville hjälpa till, inte för att han hade några baktankar. Det var en smula ovant, men ganska trevligt.

”Hej!”

Han tittade upp och minsann, där stod hon, precis som om hon känt på sig att han tänkte på henne. Av någon anledning fylldes han alltid av ömhet när han såg henne, den föräldralösa flickan som verkade ty sig till honom likt en dotter söker sig till fadern. Med ett stygn i hjärtat mindes han Carolina, men tvingade sig själv att tänka på något annat.

”Hej, Jennifer!”

”Är du klar? Jag tänkte göra pannkakor till middag! Det är en bra film ikväll. Ska vi se den?”

Carl log åt hennes entusiasm. Den smittade så lätt av sig. Ibland fick hennes ögon en glimt som han tyckte att han borde känna igen, men han kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på vad. Han hade nog hört ryktet som gick att han hade allt annat än fredliga avsikter med den fjortonåriga unga flickan. Hur skulle de kunna veta att han såg i henne den dotter han förlorat för så många år sen? De skulle inte förstå. Han tog sin väska och gick mot Jennifer.

”Den där kärringen i luckan blängde på mig när jag kom in. Jag kunde riktigt se på henne vad hon tänkte.”

”Att jag börjat med lammkött?”

Jennifer gav honom ett litet leende och någonting i den bakre delen av hjärnan skickade iväg en svag signal till minnesbanken, men Carl ignorerade känslan och la armen om flickans axlar.

”De skulle inte förstå!” Sa Jennifer och såg på den äldre mannen med uppenbar dyrkan. ”Vi har ett far-dotter-förhållande, inget annat!”

Carl nickade och de gick iväg, tillsammans, han med armen om hennes axlar i en beskyddande gest.

Jennifers hjärta slog av upphetsning. Han hade inte reagerat. Åh, så hon dyrkade den äldre mannen. När hon först tagit kontakt, hade hon slagit i honom att hon var föräldralös och att hon rymt från sin fosterfamilj, eftersom pappan i huset försökt våldta henne. Och när hon, efter bara en dags bekantskap, råkade nämna att hon inte hade någonstans att bo, hade han erbjudit henne att få sova på extrasängen i hans lägenhet. Hon hade accepterat och nu, tre månader senare och dan innan mamma skulle få komma ut från sjukhuset, tyckte hon det var dags att han fick veta sanningen. Eller… i alla fall Jennifers version av sanningen.

* * *

Junior satt en bra stund och stirrade på sin mobil, som om han förväntade sig att den skulle ge honom ett svar på de frågor som börjat virvla runt i hans huvud. Alldeles för många frågor och det var knappt han kunde hålla reda på dem. Lina hade kanske rätt, de borde kanske ta en tur med Freja. För första gången på flera år. Om sanningen skulle fram hade han inte varit där sen… Bella…

Om han slöt ögonen kunde han fortfarande se hennes glada ögon, det där leendet som alltid fick hans hjärta att bulta. Det som hände den där gången innan hon for till Amsterdam fanns fortfarande färskt i hans minne. Det var tolv år sen, kanske till och med tretton. Och ändå såg han det framför sig som om det hände igår. ”En sista gång!” hade de sagt. Bella skulle iväg till Johan i Amsterdam och själv skulle han tillbaka till N.Y. De skulle bara träffas och prata… men det hade blivit så mycket mer.

Han mindes fortfarande hur det känts att smeka hennes chokladbruna, nakna hud… hur hans fingrar hade darrat… hur han blivit alldeles torr i halsen när hon kysste honom… precis där… Och sen… Sen kom den där bilolyckan! Både Bella och Johan dog… och han fick aldrig chansen att tala om för henne hur mycket han älskat henne. Hur mycket han fortfarande älskade henne! Det var kanske inte rättvist mot Pam, men han skulle aldrig kunna älska någon kvinna som han älskade Bella. Han såg sig omkring i lägenheten, som om han var rädd att någon kunde se på honom vad han tänkt och skyndade sig att slå på teven, för att få annat att tänka på.

* * *

Carlos var en av Spaniens farligaste unga män. Med sin guldbruna hy och kolsvarta ögon, kunde han förvrida huvudet på de flesta turister som dök upp. Han charmade dem alla med sitt blixtrande leende och ingen människa anade nånsin hur många liv han hade på sitt samvete. För Carlos var professionell yrkesmördare, ingen amatör och han lät aldrig någon komma honom för nära. Det hade bara hänt nyligen och nu, när de skulle skiljas åt, var det Carlos som var förkrossad. De hade tillbringat så mycket tid tillsammans, han hade fått lära ut alla sina kunskaper till någon som var värdig, för första gången någonsin och nu… var det plötsligt över. 

Han satt på sängkanten i det lilla hotellrummet och plutade besviket med läpparna.

“Jag tycker inte om det här!” sa han på spanska. ”Du är inte fullärd! Din lilla hämndaktion kommer att misslyckas och de kommer att ta fast dig innan du hinner blinka! Det är nog bäst att du stannar ett tag till!”

”Carlos… min vän… Varken du eller jag mår bra av att jag stannar kvar här. Jag måste göra det här, mitt liv kommer inte att ha en mening om jag inte tar hennes! Jag kan aldrig bli din med en tomhet i mitt hjärta!”

Carlos nickade. Han tyckte inte om det, men han accepterade det i alla fall.

”Och när du har gjort det? När du har befriat världen från den där horan? Kommer du tillbaka till mig?”

”Två yrkesmördare i samma stad? Det vore bara en tidsfråga innan någon anställde mig för att döda dig, eller tvärtom. Och jag skulle aldrig förlåta mig själv om du blev dödad på grund av mig. Det bästa du kan göra, min vän, är att glömma mig!”

”Jag kommer aldrig att glömma dig! Ditt namn finns inristat i mitt hjärta, du finns i mitt blod, som jag är i ditt. Till den dag solen slutar lysa, kommer jag att minnas dig!”

Han hade av någon anledning trott att hans ed var nog för att röra dem båda till tårar, därför blev han inte så lite förvånad när han fick ett hånskratt till svar.

”Åh, Carlos… Hur vet du ens att det namn jag gav dig verkligen är mitt?”

Carlos hajade till. Med packad väska och jackan nonchalant slängd över axeln, vände sig den andre om och gav honom ett litet leende.

“Gå med Gud, Carlos! För om jag ser dig igen, så kommer jag att döda dig!”

Han kollade att han hade alla väskor, att pistolen var nerpackad och passet i jackfickan, innan han vände och gick ut genom dörren. Han visslade för sig själv när han lämnade hotellrummet. Carlos satt kvar på sängen och insåg, sakta, men säkert, att han hade blivit grundlurad.

* * *

Micki var trött, både fysiskt och psykiskt och han såg fram emot en lugn hemmakväll med sin familj. Det blev ganska snart uppenbart att den hemmakvällen skulle bli allt annat än lugn. Det första han hörde när han öppnade dörren var Stefan och Christine som stod och skrek åt varandra inne i vardagsrummet.

”Det ska jag visst! Du bestämmer inte över mig!”

”Kom tillbaka när jag pratar med dig!”

”Du bestämmer inte över mig, sa jag! Jag behöver inte lyssna på ett ord av vad du säger, för du är inget mer än en fånig gammal jurist… fjant!”

”Christine…”

”TA INTE I MIG!”

Micki tog av sig skorna. Han tog av sig jackan och lät den ligga där den föll. Så gick han mot vardagsrummet, lagom för att höra sin systerdotter vråla:

”FY FAN FÖR DIG! Jag önskar att du aldrig blivit född! Jag önskar att din morsa fått missfall, så att Micki aldrig behövt råka ut för dig!”

Micki kom in, precis i tid för att se Christina springa in på sitt rum, med tårar av ilska strömmandes ner för kinderna, och smälla igen dörren med ett avslutande:

”JAG HATAR DIG!”

Stefan såg en stund på den stängda dörren. Så lyfte han blicken och såg på Micki.

”Och hur har din dag varit?” frågade han en aning sarkastiskt. Micki höjde ett ögonbryn.

”Har jag missat nåt?”

”Tja, tydligen så har… ’någon’”, och han nästan spottade fram ordet, ”lovat Christine att hon ska få gå på Britney konserten!”

Micki rynkade pannan en aning. Britney’s rykte hade sjunkit markant under de senaste åren och både Micki och Stefan hade tyckt att hon var ett dåligt inflytande på lättpåverkade tjejer. Men Christine avgudade henne, av någon outgrundlig anledning, och det hade blivit mycket skrik och gråt när de talat om för henne att hon inte skulle få gå på konserten när Britney kom till Sverige.

Det behövdes inget geni för att lista ut vem denne mystiske ’någon’ var, som tydligen hade gett Christine tillåtelse att gå på konserten. Vad Micki hade svårt att förstå var exakt varför. Under alla de år som gått, så hade Nikolaj aldrig lagt sig i Christines liv på det sättet. Han hade kommit med goda råd och förslag, något Micki hade haft ganska roligt åt. Men Nikolaj hade envisats, han hade uppfostrat Nina praktiskt taget på egen hand efter att Sergej hade stuckit iväg och lämnat dem, och han visste hur svårt det var.

Och hans råd och förslag hade i nästan alla fall varit de rätta.

Men det här?

”Varför skulle han göra något sånt?”

”Ja, vem fan vet? Åh, du har inte hört det bästa ännu! Hennes exakta ord var: Lägg dig inte i mitt liv! Pappa sa att det var helt okej!”

Micki log snett. Christine hade kallat honom mycket under åren som gått (De hade haft ett fasligt sjå att få henne att sluta kalla honom för "mamma"), men pappa hade hon aldrig sagt. Han hade berättat för henne om Bella och Johan och att de var i himlen och vakade över henne, men pappa… hade hon bara sagt till en enda person. Hon hade följt med honom till salongen en gång, hon var kanske fem-sex år… och Nikolaj hade kommit in. Micki hade varit ute i solariet och lagt ut några nya tidningar, när han plötsligt hört Christine ropa till. "Hej, pappa!" hade hon sagt.

Och när han kom ut, hade han sett Nikolaj stå där, med Christine i famnen, precis som när hon var liten. De hade stått en stund och bara tittat på varann och Micki hade känt hur han började falla igen, ner i den där förrädiska kvicksanden som var Nikolaj Remlunds blick. Och han var inte så säker på att han ville ta sig upp igen.

Micki svalde hårt. Han var en gift man! Stefan och barnen, de var hans familj! Och han var väl medveten om att det hade blivit alldeles för många ’pauser’ på sista tiden. Men Nikolaj var som en drog för honom, hur gärna han än försökte stå emot, så slutade det alltid med att han trillade dit igen. I det fallet var han en obotlig missbrukare.

”Micki… Micki?!”

”Vadå?” Ytterst ofrivilligt återvände han till verkligheten och makens hårda blick. Han hade tydligen varit förlorad i minnen lite för länge, för Stefan såg inte alls glad ut.

”Det är ju bra att du tar det här på så stort allvar!” muttrade han.

”Men snälla Stefan, vad vill du att jag ska göra? Tvinga henne att inte träffa honom mer? Hon älskar sitt sommarjobb, tycker du vi ska ta det ifrån henne, bara på grund av din oresonliga svartsjuka?”

”Oresonlig?!”

”Jag ska prata med Christine. Vad han än har sagt, så är det du och jag som bestämmer. Låt henne få lugna ner sig lite och så pratar vi igenom det här efter middagen, ok?”

Han tyckte själv att det var en bra lösning på problemet. Stefan såg inte lika övertygad ut.

* * *

”Ja, jag ska! Nina… lugna ner dig, jag vet vad jag gör! Jag ska ju… Har jag inte sagt att jag ska fixa det här? Men så sluta oroa dig, då! Okej! Ses imorgon!”

Nikolaj skakade på huvudet. Det spelade ingen roll hur gamla de blev, Nina skulle alltid vara på sin bror för att han fegade ur för flera år sen. Som om det var hans fel att det blev så… Okej, så det kanske var hans fel, men nu försökte han ju göra nånting åt saken. Han hade planerat det här länge och inbjudningskortet till Freja på tioårsjubileum var nästan för bra för att vara sant. Nu fattades det bara två saker för att han skulle kunna ro det hela i land.

Han hade knappt tänkt tanken förrän det knackade på dörren. Han nästan flög ut i hallen. ’Redan?’ tänkte han förhoppningsfullt. Han nästan slet upp dörren och log med hela ansiktet när han såg vem som stod utanför.

”När både du och din söta lilla farmor lämnar meddelanden på min mobil, då anade jag att det var bråttom.” flinade hans gamla skolkamrat och Nikolaj nästan drog in honom i lägenheten. ”Vad gäller saken?”

Nikolaj log brett och slog armarna om Lukas, höll honom hårt som om han försökte knäcka några revben och sa lågt:

”Du anar inte hur skönt det är att se dig!”

”Ja, det var ett tag sen!” Medgav Lukas utan att släppa taget om Nikolaj. Så släppte de varann och tittade ordentligt på varandra, för att undersöka några förändringar som skett sen de sågs sist. Lukas var mer mörkblond nu, noterade Nikolaj, och hans ögon såg äldre ut, men han verkade glad och trygg och Nikolaj visste att det var dags att sätta planen i verket.

”Du kunde inte ha kommit lägligare, doktorn!” sa han, ivrig att sätta igång direkt. ”Jag hoppas det inte blev några problem därhemma? Vad sa du till Jonas? Vet dina chefer om att du är här? Är det där all din packning? Du kommer att bli kvar i stan ett tag, det hoppas jag att du förstår, för vi har mycket att gå igenom, du och jag.”

”Du har inte förändrats ett dugg!” flinade Lukas. ”Du är lika otålig som en hundvalp, det har du alltid varit. Det blev inga problem därhemma. Jag tog ut lite ledighet, så under åtminstone en vecka tänkte jag utnyttja din gästfrihet. Och jag sa inget till Jonas, för vi pratar inte med varann. Det tog slut för nån månad sen. Så, vad gäller saken? Behöver du en läkare el fanns det någon mer… angelägen anledning?”

* * *

Christine höll som bäst på att packa ner en sov-tröja i sin lilla väska när det knackade på dörren. Hon gömde hastigt väskan under sängen.

”Jag är inte hungrig!” sa hon surt.

”Synd, för farsan har åkt för att köpa pizza!” hörde hon Albins röst utanför. Christine skyndade sig att öppna dörren och släppte in sin styvbror.

”Följde Micki med?”

”Näe, han är i duschen! Hur så?”

Christine tog ett djupt andetag och såg allvarligt på Albin.

”Jag tänker rymma!” Sa hon med låg röst. Albin såg klentroget på henne.

”Vad? Nu igen?! För det gick ju så väldigt bra förra gången!”

Christine räckte ut tungan åt honom.

”Jag var bara sex år då, de borde haft bättre koll på en sex-åring. Jag tänker sticka härifrån! Jag orkar inte lyssna på deras tjafs längre. De gör ju inget annat än bråkar nu för tiden!”

”Det kommer att bli bra!” Lovade Albin och sa precis det Christine inte ville höra: ”De har haft problem förr och de har alltid lyckats reda ut det. Det vet du ju! Du ska se att imorgon är de lika kära och lyckliga som förut. Allt de behöver göra är att…”

Christine såg nästan illamående ut och tårarna började ringa ner för hennes kinder.

”Tyst med dig! Hur ska det där få mig att må bättre, hade du tänkt?” Hennes ögon flammade som på en folkilsken hund. ”Att de ska bli… ’lyckliga’ igen, vilket jävla skitsnack! Och det skulle få mig att bli glad igen? Är du helt dum i huvudet?”

Albin rynkade pannan en aning. Det hade blivit lite svårare att hänga med i Christines humörsvängningar sen hon blev tonåring.

Christine vände honom tvärt ryggen och gick för ta fram väskan igen. Hon behövde inte så mycket, bara det mest väsentliga.

”Vad vill du, då? Vill du inte att de ska vara ihop längre, är det det du vill? Vill du att de ska ut skilsmässa?”

”Ju fortare-desto bättre!” Muttrade Christine och fortsatte med sin packning.

”Varför då?”

Christine stängde väskan och såg på honom.

”Du skulle ändå inte förstå!” Sa hon och gick mot fönstret, öppnade det och tittade ner.

”Vad gör du?”

”Rymmer, sa jag ju! Och inte ett ord till de andra, okej?”

”Chris…”

”Jag ringer när jag kommer fram!” Christine skuttade ut genom fönstret, landade mjukt på gräsmattan, tog sin väska och började springa så fort benen bar henne bort mot busshållplatsen.


	4. Chapter 4

”Wow, nu förstår jag varför alla säger att du är den bäste!”

”Tro mig”, flinade Joker, ”det ligger år och åter år av träning bakom.” Han brukade vanligtvis inte stoltsera så här med sina kunskaper bakom en bardisk, men ränderna gick aldrig ur, tydligen, och när han väl kommit in bakom baren och börjat ta emot beställningar, så var det som om han aldrig hade varit borta. Och det var trevligt att se den yngre generationens beundrande blickar. ”Första gångerna visste jag knappt vad jag sysslade med. Men har man väl kommit in i det…” Han snurrade en flaska i handen, à la Tom Cruise i Coctail. ”… så är det som att cykla. Man glömmer det aldrig!”

Han slängde en blick mot Uno som stod på andra sidan baren och gav sin gamle vän ett brett leende, innan han fortsatte att visa upp sina kunskaper för Slatten, den som tagit hans jobb när han lämnat Freja. Uno betraktade det hela med road min. Det var uppenbart att Torbjörn var glad över att få vara tillbaka där han hörde hemma, bakom baren på Freja, hos sina vänner.

Men samtidigt fanns det någonting annat, något som gjorde honom fundersam, och faktiskt en smula orolig att allt inte stod rätt till med Torbjörn. Han kunde inte sätta fingret på vad, men… det var någonting med vännens ögon. De verkade… sorgsna och samtidigt… lugna, som om Torbjörn kommit till insikt angående något han inte ville prata om. Han hoppades få en stund med sin gamle vän i enrum, så att han kunde fråga ut honom ordentligt, men misstänkte att det nog kanske räckte med förhör, efter barnens ivriga frågor vid middagen.

”Du verkar ha roligt, Torbjörn!” påpekade han istället.

”Ja, faktiskt! Tänk, jag anade aldrig hur mycket jag saknade Freja… och dig och Bengts… Vera… och alla andra ombord.”

”Joker, skulle det vara apelsinjuice i den här också?”

Joker himlade med ögonen, som om Slatten precis frågat om två plus två verkligen skulle bli fyra, och gick bort för att visa hur man gjorde. Uno skakade leende på huvudet. För en kort stund kändes det precis som förr i tiden.

* * *

Jennifer hade slagit sig ner i soffan hemma hos Carl och slog på teven.

”Hon är kvart i nio, filmen börjar snart!” Ropade hon och fick svar från köket:

”Jag kommer! Två sockerbitar?”

”Ja, tack!”

Carl kom ut med två tekoppar och ställde dem på det lilla bordet framför soffan.

Jennifer rörde om i tekoppen och svalde några gånger. Hon hade övat på den här historien hela dagen, ingenting fick gå fel.

”P… Carl…” Hon ändrade sig i sista sekunden och hoppades att Carl inte märkt nåt.

”Mhm?” Carl bläddrade ointresserat genom TV-guiden och hittade snart recensionen på filmen de skulle se.

”Det är nånting jag måste berätta… och jag hoppas, hoppas, hoppas att du inte blir arg på mig.”

Carl la ifrån sig tidningen och tittade på flickan med illa dold nyfikenhet.

”Jaha?”

”Jag… Jag gick till den där byrån du berättade om… för några veckor sen.”

Det var ren och skär lögn, men om hon spelade sina kort rätt, skulle han inte börja räkna efter, utan bara nicka.

Han nickade, intresserad, väl medveten om vad hon talade om.

”Och… det fanns en tant där… Emma…”

Hon lånade namnet från en flicka hon träffat på sjukhuset och hoppades att hon inte skulle ta illa upp.

”Hon sa att hon skulle hjälpa mig… att hitta min riktiga mamma…”

”Jaha?” Han försökte se neutral ut, men Jennifer såg hur han rykte till. Det fick hennes hjärta att dansa av fröjd. Han var orolig att hon skulle försvinna från honom. Tänk, så glad och överraskad han skulle bli när han fick veta sanningen.

”Så jag gav henne all information jag hade om mina adoptivföräldrar… Och så igår… så ringde hon till mig och sa att…”

Jennifer tog ett djupt andetag. Hon hade lovat sin mor och allt måste gå precis som de hade planerat, annars skulle deras lilla familj aldrig kunna återförenas.

”De har hittat min mamma! Jag ska få träffa henne imorgon.”

Hon såg honom knyta nävarna tills knogarna vitnade. Han hade nog inte väntat sig resultat så snabbt. 

”Så pass? Redan imorgon?”

”Mamma är tydligen väldigt ivrig att få träffa mig” förklarade Jennifer med ett ursäktande leende. ”Och jag vill att du följer med mig och… och träffar henne.”

Han såg allvarligt på henne.

”Vill du det?”

”Mer än något annat! Du är den ende jag litar på i den här otäcka världen, och jag… kan behöva någon som skyddar mig, ifall hon visar sig vara en otrevlig ragata, el nåt sånt. Jag skulle inte känna mig trygg om inte du var där hos mig!”

Han gav henne ett leende. Det var inte ett stort leende, men det var ett leende och det fick henne att hoppas ännu mer.

”Jag följer gärna med imorgon när du träffar din mamma!”

”Tack!” Jennifer flög om halsen på honom och gav honom en puss på kinden. Så satte hon sig tätt intill honom, tog sin tekopp och blåste försiktigt på den varma drycken.

* * *

”Och det tar han som ett tecken på att de ska ’försöka igen’.”

”Vilken jävla fårskalle!”

Nikolaj hötte med fingret.

”Du! Micki är ingen fårskalle! Det… var väl… Största delen var mitt fel! Om jag inte hade ställt till det redan från början…”

”Det där hände för flera år sen! Mycket har hänt sen dess, el hur? Om han inte kan se det, och förstå vad han har mitt framför ögonen, då är han en fårskalle! Jag brukar inte vara den som spräcker ett äktenskap…”

Nikolaj hostade diskret fram namnet ’Henrik’ och fick en iskall blick tillbaka.

”Men”, fortsatte Lukas, ”i det här fallet måste man göra ett undantag. Jag menar bara att… Fan, du kom ut i tidningen, Niko, bara det är ett stort steg, och det borde han inse på egen hand. Så, berätta nu! Micki… Är du helt säker på att han känner likadant?”

”Vad fan ska det betyda?”

”Nej, jag bara undrar! För om så är fallet, och han älskar dig lika mycket som du älskar honom… Vad ska du med mig till?”

”Om du kan ge dig till tåls i tio minuter, så ska jag berätta allt. Förresten, hur är det med Tom nu för tiden?”

Lukas skakade på huvudet och satte sig igen.

”Ledsen, snygging, fortfarande straight!”

”Fan!” Flinade Nikolaj.

”Jo, du, han är inte bara straight, han är dessutom gift, med Nora, om du kan begripa det.”

”Vadå? Nora, som i din lillasyster Nora? Men… är det inte… typ tio år mellan dem?”

”Nio! Men det verkar inte spela någon större roll. Näe, jag tror faktiskt att hon kan göra honom till en bättre människa.”

”Så du har inte berättat för henne?”

Lukas ryckte på axlarna och försökte verka nonchalant.

”Man berättar inte för sin lillasyster att man är kär i hennes man, det finns gränser, Niko!

”Mhm… Men att berätta för sin mamma att man har ihop det med hennes kille, det är ok, antar jag?”

”Vill du att jag ska ta mina grejer och sticka tillbaka till Umeå?!”

”Förlåt, jag menade bara… ’Är’?!”

”Vadå?”

Nikolaj lutade sig intresserad fram över köksbordet.

”Du sa ’är’! Du sa inte ’man berättar inte för sin lillasyster att man VAR kär i hennes man’… Du sa ÄR!”

”Kan vi återgå till dina problem nu?”

”Du är fortfarande kär i Tom!”

”Det hör inte hit och det är inte därför jag är här! Kan vi försöka att fokusera på din fantastiska plan istället för att rota i mina bekymmer?”

Nikolaj stirrade storögt på honom, men nickade och försökte komma ihåg vad det var han skulle säga.

* * *

Mattias tog sitt handbagage och satte sig på sin plats vid fönstret. Han hade fjärilar i magen och det berodde inte på hans flygrädsla. Det var tanken på att snart vara hemma igen som gjorde honom nervös. Det var ett tag sen sist. Han hade nog stannat där han var, om det inte vore för tre väldigt väsentliga saker..

Först och främst var det Tioårsjubileumet. Han saknade sina gamla vänner. Och han saknade Freja. Och han saknade Joker. Nog för att de skiljts åt som ovänner, men nog borde väl tio år ha gjort dem båda äldre och visare? De var riktigt bra polare en gång i tiden och Mattias saknade det.

Och så var det Magnus! Han skulle få se Magnus igen! Magnus Glantz! För första gången på tio år, för första gången sen han "kommit till insikt" om sina känslor. Han fnös åt sitt eget ordval. Vilket jävla uttryck! ’Komma till insikt’, han hade inte kommit till någon insikt, han hade alltid vetat. Ända från början hade han vetat! Han hade bara valt att ignorera det! Hade valt att fokusera på söta lilla Anja istället. Men nån insikt hade han inte kommit till. Han hade bara slutat att ignorera det! Det bara var så! Fjärilarna i magen retade honom ytterligare och han slöt ögonen för en sekund. Varför dröjde det så länge? Varför kunde planet inte bara lyfta? Han kanske skulle hinna ångra sig, han kanske skulle…

Han tittade ut och tog ett djupt andetag när han såg flygplatsen röra på sig. Tack gode gud, tänkte han och lutade sig tillbaka. Nu fanns det ingen återvändo! Han var på väg hem. Några händelselösa timmar i luften, så skulle han vara tillbaka i Sverige. Tanken gjorde honom både upprymd och nervös. Han hade så mycket att ta itu med. Och en hel del ouppklarade affärer. Det skulle bli så skönt att få det ur världen, så att han äntligen kunde gå vidare med sitt liv.

”Något att dricka?”

Han tittade upp och skakade leende på huvudet. Vad han behövde var sömn. Gudarna visste att det inte blivit mycket av den varan med Carlos i sängen.

Hans tredje anledning, tänkte han med ett snett flin. Han förundrades fortfarande över att han lyckats smuggla ombord ett vapen utan att någon ens höjt ett ögonbryn. Säkerheten här var verkligen under all kritik. Tänk om han hade varit en terrorist? Men nu var han ingen terrorist. Han var bara en man som var på väg tillbaka till Sverige för att ta död på den som förstörde hans liv, den där gången för så många år sen. Och han tänkte inte vila förrän han tömt hela magasinet i hennes bröst och sett hennes ögon slockna.

* * *

Christine hade lugnat ner sig väsentligt när hon låste upp dörren till Nikolajs lägenhet. Katarina hade försökt miljontals gånger förmå sina barnbarn att flytta in i hennes gamla hus, men båda hade avböjt, vänligt, men bestämt. De trivdes så bra där de bodde nu. Och det var till Christines fördel. Hon hade fått egen nyckel för ett halvår sen och använde den titt som tätt, när hon behövde komma bort ett tag. Hon borde kanske ha ringt eller messat först, men å andra sidan var det så mycket roliga att överraska honom.

Hon gick in, ställde ner väskan och hängde av sig jackan. Från vardagsrummet hörde hon Nikolaj skratta åt något. Förmodligen satt han och såg på TV. Men i nästa stund hörde hon en annan röst… och det var inte Mickis röst. Och det kom definitivt inte från teven. Med en stor klump i halsen rätade hon på ryggen, efter att ha tagit av sig skorna, och gick mot vardagsrummet med ben som skakade. Hjärtat hoppade oroligt i bröstet och även om hon visste, nånstans djupt inom sig, att hon hade fel, så var hon faktiskt lite rädd för vad hon kanske skulle få se.

Nikolaj satt mycket riktigt i soffan i vardagsrummet. Och han var inte ensam. Bredvid honom, alldeles för nära för Christines smak, satt en annan, med armen om Nikolajs axlar. Flickan svalde hårt för att bli av med klumpen i halsen. De hade inte upptäckt henne än. De var upptagna med att titta på något som tydligen var väldigt roligt i ett gammalt fotoalbum. Nikolaj pekade på ett foto och sa något, vad kunde Christine inte uppfatta, och den Andre flinade och pussade honom på kinden.

Det gick rysningar genom Christines kropp. Efter en stunds häftigt sväljande för att hålla sina känslor i schack, lyckades hon äntligen få fram:

”Pappa… vad gör du?”

Båda tittade upp. Nikolaj såg förvånad ut över att se henne. Hon visste att hon borde ha ringt först.

”Christine! Vad gör du här?”

”Vad gör du?” Frågade hon igen med darrande röst och nu kände hon hur tårarna hotade att välla fram igen. Nikolaj reste hastigt sig från soffan, samtidigt som Christine tog några steg bakåt, mot hallen.

”Chris, det är inte som det ser ut.” Leende sträckte han ut handen mot henne och såg hur hoppet sakta återvände till flickans tårfyllda blick.

”Vem är han?” Frågade hon i viskande ton.

”Kom, du ska få träffa honom! Kom nu! Lita på mig!” Tillade han när han såg henne tveka.

Ytterst tveksamt tog hon Nikolajs hand och följde med in i vardagsrummet. Den Andre satt kvar i soffan och bläddrade i fotoalbumet.

”Lukas! Det är någon jag vill att du ska hälsa på.”

Lukas reste sig och gick fram för att hälsa.

”Christine, det här är doktor Lukas Strandberg! –Lukas, det här är Chris!”

Christine tog i hand och hälsade, men undvek den Andres blick så gott hon kunde.

”Lukas är en gammal vän från…”

”Bara vän?” Undrade Christine ynkligt.

”Älskling, jag hade faktiskt ett liv innan jag kom till Freja! Fan, det hände flera år innan jag ens träffade Micki och på dig skulle man kunna tro att jag varit otrogen.”

Han såg flickans skräckslagna blick och fortsatte:

”Jag HAR inte varit otrogen, Christine! Herregud! Du vet att jag älskar din tjockskalle till morbror.”

Han lutade sig närmare och fortsatte, med en konspiratorisk blinkning:

”Lukas är en del av Planen!”

Christine sken upp som en sol. Det här var intressant, för nu kanske hon äntligen skulle få veta mer om den där mystiska planen som Nikolaj vägrade prata om. Hon sträckte fram handen igen.

”Hej! Christine, jag är Nina och Nikolajs sekreterare.”

”Som alldeles strax ska berätta varför hon är här, klockan halv tio på kvällen på en vardag!” påpekade Nikolaj. Christine vände blicken mot honom och nickade.

”Jag lovar! Kan jag få något att dricka först, jag är alldeles torr i halsen!”

Nikolaj suckade.

”Jag fixar iordning lite glass med varma hjortron, kan det hjälpa din stackars hals, tror du?”

Christine nickade entusiastiskt och Nikolaj log mot henne. Hon var ett yrväder, den där ungen, men han kunde inte älskat henne mer om hon varit hans egen. 

* * *

En knackning på dörren fick Albin att hastigt lägga undan Christines dagbok och sätta sig på stolen bredvid skrivbordet, sekunden innan hans far öppnade dörren på glänt och tittade in.

”Christine? Vill du ha lite…” Han noterade Christines frånvaro och Albin, som satt vid skribordet och såg oskyldig ut, och kom in i rummet.

”Tjena, farsan!”

”Vad gör du här? Vart är Christine?”

”Vart är Christine?”

”Hon stack!”

”Vadå stack?”

”Vem har stuckit?” Micki tittade in och såg sig omkring i rummet. ”Vart är Christine?”

”Albin säger att hon har stuckit!”

”Vart?”

”Inte vet jag! -Albin?”

”Hur ska jag kunna veta? Hon sa att hon tänkte rymma och så… gjorde hon det.” Han ryckte på axlarna och gick ut ur rummet. Micki och Stefan följde efter honom.

”Men… När stack hon?”

”Åh, det är väl nån timme sen, tror jag! Jag kollade inte på klockan!”

Omedvetet slängde han en blick mot klockan på väggen. Några minuter över 22. Han gick mot vardagsrummet och slog sig ner i soffan för att slå på teven.

”Albin…” envisades Micki. ”Sa hon ingenting? Sa hon vart hon skulle?”

”Inte ett ord! Inte om vart hon skulle, i alla fall!”

”Vad sa hon, då?”

”Du står i vägen! Jag ser inte teven!”

”Albin! Vad sa hon?”

”Hon sa inte så mycket, bara att jag inte skulle förstå…. Ja, och så nånting om att ni hade dålig koll den gången då hon var sex år och hon rymde första gången! Farsan! Seriöst, kan du flytta på dig? Jag vill se! Det är det här som gör att vi behöver en till TV!”

Stefan slängde en iskall blick mot Micki och gick ut i hallen.”

”Vart ska du?” Undrade Micki, trots att han redan inom sig visste svaret.

”Jag vet vart hon är! Och det vet du också!”

Micki visste! Mer än väl! Han hade vetat så fort Albin sagt att Christine stuckit! Samma ställe som hon stack till förra gången hon rymde. 

”Kommer du?”

”Vad?”

”Vi ska hämta hem Christine!”

”Varför då?”

”Ursäkta?!”

Micki kämpade så gott det gick mot leendet som lekte i mungiporna och påpekade oskyldigt:

”Tja, vi vet i alla fall vart hon är. Och hon är i goda händer! Han skulle aldrig skada Christine!”

Stefan såg ut som om han inte kunde tro sina öron. Så tog han jackan och gick ut. Micki skakade på huvudet. Det här kunde aldrig sluta bra!

”Jag går ut en stund! Om Christine ringer så…”

”Så frågar jag vart hon är och meddelar er på mobilen!” Albin vinkade lite halvhjärtat utan att ta blicken från teven. Det var först när Micki stängt dörren efter sig, som han reste sig, stängde av teven och gick tillbaka in i sin styvsysters rum för att fortsätta läsa. Han borde kanske skämmas för att han läste Christines dagbok, men han hade långtråkigt och det var väldigt intressant läsning.

* * *

Viktor Remmer lutade sig tillbaka och tittade ut genom det lilla fönstret, för att se molnen passera under honom. Det skulle bli kul att se Joeys min när han kom några timmar tidigare än planerat. Det var det första han skulle göra. Det absolut första! Så fort han hade tagit en sväng förbi Freja och kollat att… allt var som det skulle. Han suckade tungt. Visst, fortsätt försöka slå i dig själv det, Viktor, gör det! Så får vi se om det slutar med att du tror dig själv el inte. Du vill bara gå ombord på den där gamla roddbåten för att se om hon är där! Inte för att det var något fel med det, men vad skulle han göra om hon verkligen var där? Gå fram till henne kunde han inte göra. Ge sig tillkänna kunde han inte heller göra!

Trots alla plastikoperationer och trots alla försiktighetsåtgärder, hade han ändå hjärtat i halsgropen. Så vitt hans familj och alla i Sverige visste om, så var Viktor Remmer död och begraven sen flera år tillbaka. Så fort någon kände igen honom, så var det tack och adjö till ett liv i frihet. Och han kunde inte riskera det. Inte än! Inte när han var så nära målet.

”Det spelar ingen roll!” Sa han för sig själv. ”Bara jag får se henne, får veta att hon lever, att hon är okej.”

”Något att dricka?”

Han tittade upp och skakade leende på huvudet. Den söta flygvärdinnan log tillbaka och fortsatte till nästa. Viktor slöt ögonen och började räkna sekunderna tills han var tillbaka i Sverige. Herregud, det var över tio år sen, kanske till och med tolv. Tolv år! Vad skulle mamma säga? Ett litet flin dök upp på hans läppar vid tanken på att kanske få skrämma lilla mamma från vettet. Han började genast fantisera ihop alla möjliga scenarion medan planet steg allt högre.


	5. Chapter 5

”Och han räddade mig och Höökarnas ungar ur ett brinnande hus!” Christine ignorerade helt Nikolajs himlande med ögonen och flinade stort mot Lukas.

\- Chris…

\- Det var värst? En tvättäkta hjälte, minsann!

”Exakt så var det inte!” Protesterade Nikolaj, osedvanligt ödmjuk.

”Hur var det då?” Avbröt honom Christine. ”Det brann, el hur?”

”Jo, men det var inte…”

”Och hade inte du och Micki kommit, så hade elden spridit sig och kanske dödat oss, el hur?”

”Visserligen, men…”

En häftig knackning på dörren avbröt honom. Christine var idel leenden.

”Gå och öppna, du, pappa! Jag kan berätta för Lukas!”

”Det är det jag är rädd för!”

Knackandet övergick i ett bankande.

”Pappa!” Christine log oskyldigt.

”Ja, ja!”

”Okej, så här var det… Höökarna hade förbjudit Micki att träffa mig… och det gick ju pappa inte med på, så…”

Nikolaj bara skakade på huvudet och gick ut i hallen. Han var på gott humör. Det kändes som om allting äntligen höll på att ordna sig. Och Lukas… Lukas hade kommit som en skänk från ovan.

Hans goda humör grumlades något när han öppnade dörren och fann en högst irriterad Stefan Holmberg stå utanför.

”Jaha?”

”Jag ska hämta Christine!” Han gjorde en ansats att kliva in, men Nikolaj ställde sig i vägen för honom.

”Jaså, det ska du? Vad får dig att tro att hon är här?”

I nästa sekund kunde de båda tydligt höra Christines förtjusta fnitter över något roligt Lukas sagt el gjort. Stefan höjde ett menande ögonbryn, men Nikolaj lät sig inte bekomma.

”Okej! Så hon är här! Vad är det som säger att hon vill följa med dig?”

”Hör på nu! Antingen så kliver du åt sidan, el så…”

”Eller så gör herr advokaten sig skyldig till olaga intrång, är det… är det så du menar?”

”Tja, det där med olaga intrång är väl nåt du är van vid, antar jag.”

Nikolaj suckade tungt. Han visste så väl att Stefan inte bara pratade om hans kriminella bakgrund.

”Det var då ett evinnerligt tjatande! Du vet lika väl som jag att Micki och jag hör ihop! Det är bara en tidsfråga innan det är vi igen. Och du är inte precis nån oskyldig liten brud, i det här fallet. Eller har du glömt bort att jag såg er?”

* * *

”You sure you want to do this?”

Anja Remmer slet blicken från filmen och tittade på sin älskade. Peter hade rätt, det var mycket som stod på spel och de tog en enorm risk genom att åka tillbaka till Sverige, efter så många år. Och vem skulle ta hand om barnen? Men hon saknade sina vänner!

”You got a better idea? I miss them, Peter! Don’t you miss them? All our friends on Freja… Joker, Micki…”

“Your mother…”

“I doubt she’ll be there!”

”And if she is?”

Anja suckade. Hon hörde de lätta andetagen hos deras yngsta, Jonathan, som sov i den lilla barnsängen bredvid.

“I know, it’s a huge risk and…”

“It’s a fucking huge risk, Anja! What if they ask what we do for a living?”

“We’ll just make something up! It can’t be that hard.”

“And if someone find out the truth?”

“They’re our friends! They wouldn’t say anything.”

Peter Henson la armen om sin hustru och drog henne intill sig.

“I sure hope you’re right!”

“Hey, don’t worry! It’s not like this is the first time we have to lie about anything, is it?”

Peter mumlade något ohörbart och Anja gav honom en puss på kinden.

”I love you!” Log hon. Det dröjde en och en halv sekund, innan Peter svarade:

”I love you too, pumpkin! I just hate the thought of you being hauled off to prison.”

“It won’t happen! Now shut up, I wanna see what happens!”

 

* * *

”Märkte du också att det var något på tok med Torbjörn?”

Vera slutade upp med sitt, vilket i det här fallet var att borsta tänderna, och såg frågande på sin man.

”Jag menar bara… Han är precis som vanligt, och ändå… är det något annat. Något han inte vill berätta för mig.”

Vera ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte med borstandet. Hon tänkte inte lägga sig i, det borde inte han heller göra.

”Jag vet, det är förmodligen ingenting och jag borde inte lägga mig i, men om det är nånting som är fel, så kanske jag kan hjälpa honom.”

Vera gav sin man en menande blick innan hon fortsatte borsta.

”Det är klart han vill ha hjälp! Men först måste han ju berätta vad det är som är fel.”

Vera suckade, men sa inget. Om det nu var så viktigt, tänkte hon, varför kunde han inte bara fråga Joker?

”Jag kan ju inte bara fråga honom! Hur skulle det se ut om jag bara gick fram till honom och sa…”

”Uno…” Hon gjorde en paus för att skölja munnen och fortsatte sedan: ”Han är din vän! Din bäste vän! Som du inte träffat på tio år. Ni har massor att ta igen. Ge honom lite tid! Om han vill berätta det, så kommer han att göra det.”

Uno nickade och var tyst en stund. När de så lagt sig och släckt lampan, kom han plötsligt på:

”Tänk om han är sjuk?”

”Han är inte sjuk, Uno!”

”Men… Vad är det då, då? Och varför vill han inte prata med mig?”

”Tja, han kanske inte KAN prata med dig, min älskling!”

”Varför skulle han inte kunna det? Jag är hans bäste vän, vi kan prata om allt!”

”Och nu har han varit borta i tio år! Vem vet, han har kanske gått igenom något traumatiskt på en av sina många resor. Han kanske har dödat nån… Han kanske är bög!”

”Ursäkta?”

”Tja, du var ju tydligen det en gång vill jag minnas…”

Han kunde höra hur hon log och skakade på huvudet åt hennes fåniga teorier.

”Så varför skulle inte han kunna vara det?”

”Struntprat! Torbjörn? Inte en chans! Näe, det är något annat!”

”Okej… Då har han väl dödat nån, då!”

”Men Vera!”

* * *

Stefan rodnade ilsket. Han hade faktiskt glömt det. Han hade lyckats förtränga hela historien, men nu kom allting tillbaka, i virvlande minnesvågor och han slöt ögonen för en sekund.   
Nikolaj flinade elakt.

”Din skenheliga jävel! Du knullar runt med första bästa skit som visar dig lite intresse, är det då så jävla konstigt att Micki vill tillbaka till mig, där han hör hemma?”

”Vem är det nu som är skenhelig? Du är minsann ingen kattunge, om du trodde det. Var det inte du som hade ihop det med Andrea Melin, samtidigt som du var med Micki?”

”För det första, så var det flera år sen. Jag är inte samma människa som jag var då. För det andra, vi var inte gifta! Du, däremot, hade precis fått ring på fingret! Fan, jag var åtminstone diskret! Ni gjorde ingenting för att dölja det!”

”Du ska bara hålla…”

”Pappa”, avbröt en munter röst från vardagsrummet och Christine dök upp, ”kan jag visa Lukas det där kortet där du och… Vad fan gör han här?”

”Uppenbarligen är han här för att hämta dig!”

”Ja, det kan han ju glömma!” Muttrade Christine och gjorde en ansats att vända och gå tillbaka till vardagsrummet.

”Christine…”

”Gå och häng dig! Jag har rymt! Du, däremot, har inte rymt hemifrån. Vilket du borde ha gjort för länge sen!”

”Ta på dig jackan, vi ska hem nu!”

”Jag går ingenstans med dig! Jag stannar här, hos pappa!”

”Chrissie, du kan väl ta och visa Lukas korten från Thailand?”

”Okej!” Christine svarade utan att släppa Stefan med blicken.

”Vet du vart de är?” Frågade Nikolaj med ett litet leende. Christine vände blicken mot honom och nickade leende. Hon förstod vad han menade. Saker och ting kunde bli otrevliga och det vore bäst om det inte fanns några vittnen i närheten. Hon gav Stefan en iskall blick, så vände hon på klacken och gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet. 

”Det är nog bäst att jag håller ett vakande öga över de här två, tror jag! –Om advokaten ursäktar, så har jag gäster och skulle gärna vilja återgå till dem.”

”Vem är det?” Stefan försökte få en glimt av Lukas, men lyckades inte. Nikolaj spände ögonen i honom.

”Skit i det, du! Kan du gå, nu?”

Han kunde inte låta bli att slå ytterligare en spik i kistan och när Stefan vände och började gå ner för trapporna ropade han efter honom:

”Vi ses på Freja! Jag ser verkligen fram emot det!”

Så smällde han igen dörren och gick tillbaka till de andra.

* * *

Viktor Remmer började känna sig rastlös efter bara en timme. Han var på ytterst dåligt humör. Det var så mycket han borde gjort annorlunda, det var så mycket han ville ändra på. Det var kanske inte en sån vidare bra idé att fejka sin egen död? Visst, han hade lärt sig en hel del under de här åren och vänskapen med en likasinnad var något han värdesatte väldigt högt. Och de hade aldrig blivit så goda vänner om inte Viktor hade "dött". Men… Det fanns ju vissa nackdelar också. Lämna Sverige! Lämna Andrea… Nikolaj… Mamma! Jo, för trots allt, så var hon hans mor och hur gärna han än ville avsky henne, så slutade det alltid med att han saknade henne ännu mer. Och snart var stunden inne, när han skulle få se hennes ansiktsuttryck, när hon förstod att han levde och var ute efter att ta över. När hon förstod att han skulle göra sig av med den där förbannade horan, Eva. Hur vågade hon sitta på VD-platsen som tillhörde Viktor Remmer? Hans kontakt i Sverige hade hållit honom à jour om allt som hänt och han visste att det snart skulle bli en jubileumsfest ombord på Freja. Och han visste att Katarina inte skulle kunna hålla sig borta. Skulle Andrea vara där? Han log för sig själv. Han skulle visa dem, allihop, vem som bestämde!

* * *

Det dröjde inte mer än en halvtimme förrän det knackade på dörren igen.

”Ja, men det var då själva… Nu får det fan i mig vara nog!” Nikolaj reste sig bestämt och gjorde en ansats att gå ut i hallen. ”Jag ska vrida nacken av den där smilfinken.”

”Låt mig ta hand om det”, erbjöd Lukas och reste sig nästan genast. Christine och Nikolaj utbytte några snabba blickar. Trettonåringen var först med att öppna munnen.

”Lukas… knäpp upp skjortan”! Föreslog hon med ett litet leende som fick henne att likna sin mor.

Lukas såg först oförstående på flickan, men så spred sig ett fräckt leende över hans läppar.

”Du var mig en oförskämt elak liten tös! Men visst! Okej!” Han knäppte upp skjortan så att hans bara bröst syntes och Christine nickade gillande.

”Jag vill bara att den där fjanten får sig en läxa. Fixa till håret också!”   
Lukas rufsade till håret och gick för att öppna.

De kunde höra honom prata med någon och Christine flinade elakt.

”Usch, vad taskiga vi är… NOT!”

”Christine…”

”Jag vet, han kommer att tro att ni håller på med något, trots att det finns en unge i lägenheten. Men för det första, så är jag ingen unge längre, jag fyller snart tonåring! För det andra, har du rätt till ett privatliv, precis som alla andra. Och för det tredje, kan vi säga att jag har gått och lagt mig och sover som en stock medan ni två… håller på.”

”Vet du, ibland oroar jag mig för vad som rör sig i din hjärna. Borde du inte ringa Micki, i alla fall? Han kommer att vara orolig för dig hela natten annars!”

”Varför då? Han vet ju att jag är hos dig!”

Nikolaj himlade med ögonen en aning.

”Ja, och det här är inte precis första gången som du har rymt hemifrån!”

”Det var annorlunda! Jag var bara en liten glutt på den tiden, nu är jag både äldre och mer förståndig!”

Nikolaj valde att inte kommentera det sista.

”Chris… Jag hoppas du förstår att… om vi ska få det här att verka trovärdigt…”

”Jag ska inte säga ett pip till någon. Inte ens Nina.”

”Det är bra, men… det var inte det jag menade.”

”Vad menade du, då?”

Nikolaj öppnade munnen för att svara, när de plötsligt hörde dörren stängas och Lukas kom in igen.

”Hur gick det?”

”Jo, då, jag blev riktigt stolt över mig själv! Ni skulle ha sett ögonen på honom, de blev stora som tefat! Fast jag måste medge, Niko, nog var han betydligt sötare än jag väntat mig. Som du beskrev honom lät han som nån riktig träbock. Är du säker på att han är jurist? Han verkade inte vara jurist… typen, om du förstår vad jag menar.”

Christine kunde inte begripa hur någon, vid sina sinnens fulla bruk, kunde tycka att Stefan var söt. Albin, javisst, det kunde hon gå med på, Micki, absolut, men inte Stefan!

Nikolaj hoppades in i det sista att han hade fel. Men likt förbannat så kände han hur pulsen ökade. 

”Och det var en annan sak, han såg inte särskilt arg ut när han såg mig, snarare… chockad, skulle jag vilja säga. Han blev liksom… grön i ansiktet, jag blev nästan rädd att han mådde illa el nåt.”

Christine slog handen för munnen och kvävde ett förtvivlat:

”Shit!”

”Fan också!” Nikolaj for upp från sin plats och skyndade först mot hallen och sen in i köket där de hörde honom öppna ett av fönstren. ”Micki! MICKI, FÖR HELVETE!”

Så tystnade han. Christine höll andan. Så hörde de Nikolaj igen, alldeles innan han stängde fönstret:

”FAN!”

Christine gick honom till mötes när han kom in i vardagsrummet och såg oroligt på honom.

”Eh…” började Lukas försiktigt, ”så det där var alltså…”

”Micki! Det var Micki! HELVETE!”

”Men var det inte det här du ville?”

Nikolaj snodde runt och spände ögonen i honom.

”Vad i helvete snackar du om?!”

”Han har rätt!” Inflikade plötsligt Christine, till de båda männens förvåning. ”Nu tror han att du har en annan, han börjar fundera över vad det är han kanske har förlorat för alltid och på festen… behöver du bara få honom att erkänna sina känslor, så är saken biff med lök.”

”Tror du?”

”Det är en klassiker! Man inser aldrig hur mycket någon betyder för en, förrän man inser att man är på väg att förlora dem.”

Nikolaj stod tyst en stund.

”Är det okej med dig?” Frågade han sen.

”Varför skulle det inte vara okej?”

”Chris… Är du det minsta tveksam över mina känslor för Micki?”

”Inte det minsta! Varför frågar du?”

”För att om vi ska få det här att verka trovärdigt, så måste kanske jag och Lukas uppföra oss som om vi vore… mer än bara vänner.”

”Hur mycket mer?”

”Intima vänner!”

Christine bleknade och satte sig ner i soffan igen.

* * *

Carl hade just somnat när någon kröp ner i sängen hos honom. Hon slingrade sina späda armar runt hans midja och stoppade in näsan i hans armhåla. Fortfarande i gränslandet mellan dröm och vaka, la Carl armen om henne och log åt hennes förnöjda lilla suck.  
”God natt, pappa!” Hörde han henne viska.

”God natt, älskling!” Svarade han och somnade.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgonen därpå  
Dagar till Fest: 2

Micki låste upp dörren till sin salong och skyndade in. Klockan på väggen visade 07.30. Salongen skulle inte öppna förrän 09.00, han hade gott om tid att… Vadå? Gå igenom kvällens händelser? Återuppleva det värsta han varit med om på flera år? Se det framför sig igen, som en dålig film? Han svalde hårt och försökte att få kväljningarna att lägga sig. Hela natten hade han legat vaken. Legat i sängen, stel som en pinne, utan att röra sig, utan att blinka, utan att andas. Hela tiden hade han sett det framför sig, varje gång han blundade hade han sett det framför sig och illamåendet sköljde över honom i våg efter våg.

Han fattade ingenting. Han hade gått upp till Nikolaj för att prata med Christine. Ja, han visste att hon skulle vara där. Christine avgudade Nikolaj. Så det är klart att hon sticker dit, det första hon gör. Han hade inte tänkt tvinga henne att komma hem, bara prata med henne, försöka få henne att begripa, försöka få henne att förstå det han själv… hade så svårt att förstå. Och kanske… kanske skulle han få en chans att prata med Nikolaj också. Bara prata, bara för att få höra hans röst, få se hans ögon, hans leende…

Och så hade "Han" öppnat.

Micki hade varit så oförberedd att han först bara stått och stirrat, utan att veta vare sig ut el in. Vem var detta? Och vad gjorde "Han" hos Nikolaj? Och "Han" hade varit halvnaken! Bar överkropp, rufsigt hår och ögon som…

Micki var tvungen att sätta sig ner i första bästa stol när det plötsligt kändes som benen skulle vika sig under honom. Han borde inte bry sig! Det spelade ju faktiskt ingen roll om Nikolaj hade träffat någon…

Han var tvungen att ta några djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig. Herregud, han var verkligen patetisk! Nikolaj var i sin fulla rätt att gå vidare med en annan, Micki hade inget att säga till om och dessutom… Han slöt ögonen för en sekund och såg allting framför sig igen. Den där blicken… "Han" hade… De höll på att… "Han" och Nikolaj… Han hade stört dem mitt i… Han fick svälja några gånger för att bli kvitt kväljningarna. Av någon anledning kunde han inte andas normalt längre. Det var som om det var en stor sten i vägen!

”Kan jag hjälpa dig, eller?” Den där överlägsna tonen… Det var ett under att Micki ens återfått talförmågan. Det var ett rent mirakel att han lyckades få fram ord som liknade svenska:

”Jag kommer kanske och stör?”

Främlingen hade sett otålig ut. Han ville inte bli störd, hade Micki insett med brännande kinder. Han ville gå tillbaka till Nikolaj och fortsätta…

”Ja, vad ser det ut som?”

”Jag skulle bara… Christine är inte här, va?”

”Den söta flickan? Hon ligger och sover! Slocknade nästan så fort hon kom hit.”

Micki vågade inte ens föreställa sig Christines reaktion. Hon som hoppades så innerligt att Micki skulle gå tillbaka till Nikolaj… hennes låtsaspappa… och så se honom tillsammans med en annan… Åh, gud, vad hade hon sett dem göra? Tänk om hon inte låg och sov? Tänk om hon låg i sängen och lyssnade. Hon måste vara helt förtvivlad!

”Kan jag hälsa henne något när hon vaknar?”

Han hade lyckats skaka på huvudet. Nej, inget meddelande! Hon skulle inte få veta att han varit där.

”Bra! Då kanske jag kan få återgå till mitt?”

Och så, just innan Micki tänkte vända och springa ner för trapporna, så öppnade "Han" munnen igen.

”Han är helt makalös i sängen, Nikolaj! Rena vilddjuret! Du anar inte vilka idéer han kan få!”

Och så FLINADE "Han" och stängde dörren, mitt framför näsan på Micki.

Han hade aldrig sprungit ner för några trappor så fort förut. Det var som om han inte kunde andas. Ju fortare han kom ut i friska luften, desto bättre. Så fort han kommit ut, hörde han plötsligt någon ropa på honom. Han visste att det var Nikolaj. Han hade inte behövt titta upp för att se att det var Nikolaj. Men han gjorde det, i alla fall. Han hade sett Nikolaj! Inte särskilt tydligt, Nikolaj bodde trots allt högst upp, men det var Nikolaj. En stund stod han stilla och tittade upp, så vände han och skyndade mot bilen, sket fullständigt i bilbältet och trampade på gasen. Han såg sig inte bakåt, hörde bara motorns brummande, men han inbillade sig nästan att han hörde Nikolaj ropa efter honom.

Han körde som en vettvilling och tårarna bildade en dimma framför hans ögon. Han kunde bara inte för sitt liv begripa varför. Varför grät han? Varför saktade han inte ner? Varför hade Nikolaj en annan hos sig? Varför spelade det överhuvudtaget någon roll? Micki var ju gift! Han borde inte ens tänka på Nikolaj, han borde vara fullt upptagen med att koncentrera sig på sin familj! Så varför gjorde det så ont i bröstet på honom var gång han drog efter andan? Varför… Varför var han tvungen att vara en sån fullständig idiot den där ödesdigra dagen för tio år sen, när han föreslog Stefan att de skulle börja om på nytt?

”Fan, heller”, sa Micki där han nu satt och försökte morska upp sig. ”Det var Stefans fel.”

Ju mer han tänkte på det, desto mer övertygad blev han om att han hade rätt. Det måste vara Stefans fel! Det var inte Mickis, bara för att det var han som föreslagit att de skulle försöka på nytt. Det var Stefans, för det var ju tänkt att… Han skulle ju ha sagt nej! Han borde ha sagt nej… Alla Mickis planer hade gått ut på att Stefan skulle säga Nej… Men han hade inte sagt nej! Han hade sagt Ja och det innebar att Micki och Nikolaj-sagan kunde ha fått ett väldigt abrupt slut.

Det vill säga… Om inte Nikolaj utsett Mickis salong till sin privata frisersalong. Om inte Nikolaj en dag för fem år sen beslutat sig för att komma ut ur garderoben. Med buller och bång. Om inte Nikolaj gått fram till honom den där dagen och sagt att det var dags för honom att ta en paus. En väldigt lång… väldigt intressant… väldigt utmattande paus! Den första av många. Och det underliga var att han aldrig hade skuldkänslor för de små stunderna han fick med Nikolaj.

Och nu… Herregud, bara några timmar efter att han träffat Nikolaj inne på salongen… Betydde det här att Nikolaj var tillbaka i gamla banor? Nej! Inte det, också! Vad som helst, men inte det! Han orkade inte med det. Och i samma sekund som han tänkt tanken, visste han att det inte var så. Det var inte Nikolaj! Den var inte Nikolaj som hade två stycken samtidigt!

Det var han själv!

”Åh, herregud!”

Klockan slog 08.00. Det här skulle bli en lång dag!

* * *

Carl började långsamt att återvända till den bistra verkligheten. Han ville inte öppna ögonen än, det var alldeles för skönt att ligga kvar i sängen och lyssna på klockans tickande och Jennifers tunga andetag… Vänta lite!

Plötsligt blev han klarvaken och försökte vrida på huvudet. Jo, minsann! Där låg hon. Och hans arm hade hon som huvudkudde. Hon såg så oskuldsfull ut, så ung, så lik… Han hejdade sig, tvärt, alldeles innan tanken hann formas, innan ansiktet hann tränga fram. Försiktigt försökte han lösgöra sin arm, som också somnat, men Jennifers grepp om hans arm hårdnade och med en förnöjd liten suck kröp hon närmade och mumlade något ohörbart. Carl slöt ögonen. Herregud! Vad skulle han göra nu? Han harklade sig försiktigt.

”Jennifer?”

Inget svar. Han försökte en gång till.

”Jennifer? Det är dags att vakna nu!”

Han vågade inte ens gissa sig till hur hon skulle reagera när hon upptäckte den penibla situationen. Hon måste ha gått i sömnen. Men varför hade han inte märkt något? ’Å andra sidan’, tillade hans rationella hjärna med förvånat tonfall, ’det här är första gången på länge som du sovit utan att demonerna hemsökt dina drömmar. Om du tänker efter, så vet du att det är så. Rannsaka ditt hjärta! Har du nånsin sovit bättre sen Jeanette försvann?’ Han ryggade nästan tillbaka, oförberedd som han var på det förut så föraktade namnet. För första gången på åtta år hade han tänkt hennes namn… och en stor sten lyftes från hans hjärta när han märkte att hennes namn inte längre gav honom rysningar och frossa.

”Mmm… Vad är klockan?”

Han ryckte till. För en sekund hade han faktiskt glömt bort den unga flickan som låg i hans säng.

”Några minuter över åtta!”

”Okej…”

Hon sa inte så mycket mer, verkade inte ens chockad över att befinna sig i hans säng. Istället satte hon sig upp, sträckte sömnigt på sig och så steg hon upp med kvittrande:

”Jag kan göra frukost! Vad vill du ha?”

Carl såg först förvirrat på henne. Så gav han ett, hoppades han, lugnande leende.

”Flingor med mjölk… Hårdbrödmacka med skinka… Ett glas iskall apelsinjuice och en kopp te… Om det går för sig.”

Jennifer neg som en duktig tös.

”Så gott som klart!” Sa hon och trippade ut i köket.

Så fort hon försvunnit började Carls hjärna att arbeta som aldrig förr. Den hade legat i dvala i några år, så det tog en stund, men när den väl blivit uppvärmd började den att arbeta som om Carls liv hängde på det. Små detaljer han förut inte ens tänkt på, liknade plötsligt pusselbitar i ett pussel han var tveksam till om han verkligen ville lägga. Likheterna… rösten… ögonen… Och så, nu senast, hennes hårda grepp om hans arm. Det fanns bara en kvinna han kände som brukade göra så.

Det var naturligtvis omöjligt! Men ändå… Det fanns en möjlighet, visst fanns det? Det fanns en liten smula möjlighet att flickan var… att Jennifer verkligen var dotter till Jeanette. Och om det var så, om det nu visade sig vara så att flickans mor verkligen var den han trodde… Kunde det då inte vara så att hon… Åh, herregud! Om det var så, om hans hjärna inte svikit honom, så här på gamla dar, så var Jennifer inte bara Jeanettes dotter… Hon kunde vara hans också. Hans dotter!

”Okej, Carl, lugna ner dig! Nu går du händelserna i förväg! Herregud… Åh, herregud, vad gör jag? Hur får jag veta?”

Som på beställning tittade Jennifer in i sovrummet.

”Jo, just det, du har väl inte glömt att vi ska träffa min mamma idag?”

Som om han kunde glömma nånting sånt. Han skakade på huvudet.

”Klockan ett på Rutiga Duken! Du kommer väl? Du lovade!”

Visst! Han hade lovat! Och plötsligt verkade alla hans problem ha löst sig.

”Jag kommer! Jag har ju lovat!”

Jennifer gav honom ett strålande leende och med ett hugg i hjärtat såg han hur lik Jeanette hon blev när hon gjorde det. Han fick vatten på sin kvarn. Jennifer var Jeanettes dotter! Så måste det vara! Och i så fall… så kunde hon också vara hans dotter! Tanken var nästan för mycket och han kände hur händerna började skaka.

”Hur är det?” Jennifer såg oroligt på honom och han lyckades åstadkomma ett av sina största leenden på flera år.

”Det är bra, vännen! Allt är bra!”

Jennifer nickade och gick ut igen. Carl reste sig och gick att ställa sig vid fönstret. Det kunde ju visserligen vara så att han hade fel. Men om han hade rätt…

”Gode gud… Låt det vara rätt! Jag vet att jag inte alltid varit ditt bästa barn… Men snälla, bara för den här gången… Låt det vara rätt. Låt mig få en chans att gottgöra det som gick så fel den där gången för flera år sen.”

* * *

Christine vaknade av att hon hörde röster utanför dörren. Först brydde hon sig inte om det, men efter en stund upptäckte hon att det var henne de pratade om.

”Jag vet det! Jag är bara orolig att hon inte ska förstå.”

”Du oroar dig för mycket! Hon är en förnuftig flicka, hon vet att det inte är på allvar.”

”Vi vet det! Och hon vet det! Men vi ska försöka slå i de andra att det är mer än så, att det är allvar.”

”Tja, Micki verkade då tro på det!”

”Påminn mig inte! Jag måste försöka fixa det där, på något vis! Okej, okej, allvar var det! Eh… Hur långt ska vi ta det här, egentligen?”

Christine satte sig upp i sängen och spetsade öronen. Plötsligt var hon klarvaken.

”Inte så långt! Inget som får dig att känna obehag, det vet du!”

Hon steg upp för att ta på sig kläderna, samtidigt som hon försökte höra resten av konversationen.

”Högst punkt två på listan.”

”Vilken lista?” Hörde hon Nikolaj fråga

”Glöm det! Bara en grej jag såg när jag och Jonas var i Paris för några år sen. Vi hade tagit in på ett hotell och det hängde en liten tavla på väggen i rummet, med en lista på hur man… ja… gör saker. Sex punkter, vill jag minnas! Och för de två första behöver man inte ens ta av sig kläderna.”

”Jaså? På så sätt? Så… vilket hotell var ni på?”

”Snälla du, det är sex år sen…”

Christine valde detta tillfälle att öppna dörren och titta ut med ett litet flin.

”Se på den! De har inte ens blivit ihop än och han börjar redan planera smekmånaden.”

”Tja, det gäller att vara ute i god tid! God morgon, sömntuta!”

”Vad är klockan?”

”Halv nio! Sovit gott?”

”Som en stock! Jag har funderat lite!”

”Jaså?”

”Jag har dansträning ikväll, klockan sju. -Lukas, tror du att du skulle kunna skjutsa och hämta mig?”

Nikolaj och Lukas såg frågande på henne.

”Vad är det nu du har hittat på?”

”Tja, vi måste väl få det här att se ut som om ni har varit tillsammans ett bra tag och att pappa litar på dig. Så om du skjutsar mig till och från dansträningen…”

”Och du "råkade" nämna det för någon som annars brukar sköta skjutsningen…”

”Vad säger ni?”

”Det är ingen dum idé! Inte dum, alls!”

”Bra! För det är en sak till vi måste ta itu med och det är väldigt viktigt… Kanske det viktigaste av allt!”

”Nämligen?”

Christine la armarna i kors och såg på dem som om hon vore drottningen själv.

”Jag vill ha frukost!”

* * *

“Kids… We have some news!”

Anja tog ett djupt andetag och väntade på att hennes älsklingar skulle lugna ner sig.

“News?”

“What news?”

”Ice cream?”

Peter lyfte upp den lilla tösen och pussade henne på näsan.

“No! No ice cream! At least… Not yet! Now… sit here and pay attention to your mother.”

“Kids… We are going to visit your great grandma!”

"Grandma?“

"In Sweden?“

”Just det! En hel vecka hos mormor i Stockholm. Och det blir en chans för er att träna på svenskan.”

”Jag kan jättebra svenska!” Protesterade deras äldsta dotter en smula förtretat.

”Jag vet, Jessie! Ni kan alla jättebra svenska! Därför ska det väl bli extra roligt att få visa upp sina kunskaper för mormorsmor, el hur?”

“When are we leaving?”

”På svenska, Jonna!”

”När åker vi?”

”Ikväll!”

”Ikväll?”

”Just det!” Hon vände sig till tvillingarna. ”Jessica! Jeremy! Jag vill att ni hjälper era syskon att packa väskorna.”

”Yes, mother!”

”Ja, mamma!”

"Jennie, du och Jasmine får ta hand om Jesper medan jag tar hand om Jonathan. Klarar ni av det, tror ni?"

Flickorna nickade entusiastiskt och Jasmine hade redan lyft upp sin lillebror i famnen. Peter nickade gillande.

“Good girl! -Jackie, you and Johanna listen to your brother and sister alright? Remember, when your mother and I are out, they are the adults. That goes for Jonna and Joanie as well.”

“Me as well?”

“Yes, Joanie, my darling, that means you as well.”

Fyraåringen nickade lydigt och när tioåringarna Jessica och Jeremy började gå mot småflickornas sovrum, följde systrarna efter, Jasmine med sin lillebror Jesper i famnen.

“Well… That went well!”

Anja satte sig ner med minstingen Jonathan tryckt mot sitt bröst.

“Tell me we’re not making a big mistake?”

“We’re not making a big mistake! We’re just taking a little trip to visit your mother and your grandmother. No-one would suspect a thing! Come here!”

Han la armen om hennes axlar och kysste henne på pannan och Anja log tacksamt mot honom.

“Everything’s gonna be alright!”

“I know!”

“Good girl! Now, who’s gonna tell the nanny?”

”Tror du hon vill följa med?”

“She has to! Who’s gonna look after the kids?”

”Okej, du har rätt! Jag ringer!”

* * *

”Morgon, frisörn!”

Micki tittade upp och lyckades faktiskt le mot den äldre herrn som just kommit in.

”Morgon! Det vanliga?”

”Tja, varför inte?” Han slog sig ner i en av stolarna och väntade på att Micki skulle göra sitt jobb.

Micki nickade för sig själv. Äntligen en vettig människa att prata med. Äntligen skulle han få annat att tänka på ett tag. Medan han tvättade håret på sin kund, kom han plötsligt att tänka på något han valt att förtränga tidigare; den nästan desperata tonen i Nikolajs röst när han ropade på honom från köksfönstret. Han kunde fortfarande höra den, ringandes i öronen som en plågsam påminnelse om att det var…

”Något på tok?”

”Va?”

”Du såg ut att vara flera mil bort. Är det något som har hänt?”

Micki försökte sig på ett leende igen.

”Det är kunden som ska berätta sitt skvaller, inte frisören.”

”Så vi bryter en tradition. Big deal! Få höra nu! Ut med språket!”

Micki funderade en halv sekund, innan han öppnade munnen.

”Det är ingenting allvarligt, egentligen… jag fick ett telefonsamtal från en god vän i förrgår och… hon har problem… med sin man…”

”Vad för sorts problem?”

Micki kunde inte hindra en fnysning.

”Det mesta!”

Och plötsligt rann det bara ur honom, alltihop, från hela historien med Nikolaj och Andrea till det som hände igår kväll. Han såg naturligtvis till att byta ut namnen, men ibland blev det svårt att komma ihåg det. Omedvetet blev hans envisa "hon" då och då till "jag", den påhittade "Niklas" blev till ”Nikolaj” och Micki la inte ens märke till det. Han var för upptagen med att lida av alla minnen.

”Och nu har han hittat en annan! Och av någon underlig anledning så kan jag inte vara glad för hans skull, snarare känns det som… som om något tagit ett glödgat spett och stuckit in det i bröstet, så att hjärtat frätts sönder. Och hon borde inte känna så, hon är gift, hon har familj… Men han var… hennes livs stora kärlek och det verkar som om… Det hon känner för min man liknar inte på långa vägar det jag kände... och fortfarande känner för honom. Så… så ligger det till.”

Han stannade upp och tog ett djupt andetag. Det kändes på något sätt förlösande, att säga det högt sådär, få berätta hela historien från början till slut, för någon som lyssnade. Som lyssnade utan att döma. Och som kanske, kanske kunde ge ett gott råd.

”Så vari ligger problemet?”

Micki hoppade nästan till. Det var inte den frågan han väntat sig.

”Ursäkta?”

”Ja? Om du frågar mig så verkar ju allting självklart!”

”Gö… Gör det?”

”Absolut! Det är ju uppenbart att din väninna fortfarande älskar Nik… las.”

”Huh?”

Micki blev alldeles blek. Herregud? Var det verkligen så… så uppenbart?

”Den där Niklas, däremot…” Han smakade på namnet och såg ogillande ut för en sekund. ”Näe, han skulle behöva ett kok stryk, om du frågar mig! Du passade inte på att ta namnet på den där typen, innan du stack därifrån?”

”Varför skulle jag stanna där, jag hade ju… Jag menar… Vad…”

Micki såg sig förtvivlad omkring. Plötsligt blev han nästan rädd att någon hört dem. Medan han febrilt försökte komma på en lämplig undanflykt, en förklaring till sitt beteende, började en mobiltelefon ringa i närheten. Micki hann inte ens börja leta efter sin förrän den andre svarat i sin.

”Sergej Remmer!”

Och Micki kände plötsligt hur benen hotade att vika sig under honom. Sergej gav honom ett roat leende.

”Ursäktar du några sekunder? Jag håller på att försöka sälja bilen. –Ja, det stämmer! Ja!”

Micki vände på två röda och satte kurs mot personaltoaletten. När han väl låst dörren satte han sig ner på toalettstolen med händerna tryckta mot de brännheta kinderna. Hjärtat slog 130 slag i minuten. Herregud! Åh, herregud, åh, herregud, åh, herregud!

* * *

Sergej lyssnade bara med ett halvt öra på vad telefonförsäljaren pratade om. Han hade uppmärksamheten riktad åt det håll, i vilket Micki skyndat iväg. Herregud! Här hade han gått och oroat sig för att sonens känslor inte var besvarade och så var det raka motsatsen. Skulle han bli tvungen att lägga sig i, i alla fall? Och vad var det för en typ som sprang runt halvnaken hemma hos Nikolaj?! Han tänkte inte leka äktenskapsförmedlare, som mamma, men han tänkte inte ge sig förrän han hade fått svar på sina frågor.

Han slängde en blick mot klockan på väggen. Halv tio. Han avslutade samtalet och skyndade sig att slå ett nummer, hela tiden med blicken mot skynket som Micki hade försvunnit bakom.

”Hej, det är jag! Är du upptagen? Jag tänkte bara höra... Vad säger du om lunch? Klockan tolv? Du får välja! Okej, då ses vi där! Hej!

Han kände sig mycket nöjd med sig själv när han avslutade samtalet. Här hade han äntligen ett gyllene tillfälle, en chans att gottgöra allt han ställt till med under årens lopp.

* * *

Viktor såg sig omkring. Det var inte så mycket folk, men å andra sidan var klockan knappt tio. Det satt en ung tjej vid baren och pratade med bartendern, två andra tjejer satt vid ett bord och diskuterade något som tydligen var väldigt roligt… Han släntrade bort till baren och beställde en öl. Det var första gången han befann sig på en bar… i Sverige, i alla fall... på flera år och för en kort sekund undrade han om det fanns någon därinne som skulle känna igen honom. Men det gick snabbt över. Så vitt resten av världen visste var Viktor Remmer död och begraven och hade varit så i nästan femton år. Ingen jävel skulle känna igen honom. Han betalde sin öl och drack.

Ensam vid ett fönsterbord satt en ung man och läste i en tidning. Då och då tittade han bort mot baren och höll nästan på att svälja sin egen tunga av förvåning. Herrejävlar! Med stora ögon vände han åter blicken mot tidningen, men nu verkade bokstäverna mest vara huller om buller. Då var det alltså sant! Viktor Remmer levde! Och han var tillbaka i Sverige! Herrejävlar! Visste han om att det skulle bli fest ombord på Freja? Var det därför han kommit? Och hur i hela fridens dar kunde han överleva skorpionbettet? Eller... Blev han överhuvudtaget biten? Tänk om allt bara var en ploj! Om Viktor hade fejkat sin egen död... Han var tillbaka för att ta över Dahléns! Så måste det vara! Han var ute efter hämnd!

Och hämnd var något som Mattias Andersson förstod sig på.

När Viktor druckit upp sin öl och gick ut från baren, tog Mattias sin tidning, drack upp den sista kaffeslurken och följde efter, på behörigt avstånd.

* * *  
”Pappa, nu, när vi kommer till Stockholm, är det okej om jag går upp till Viktor en stund?”

”Tja, varför inte? Det är bra att bibehålla en god relation till Dahléns unge direktör.”

Unge Torbjörn himlade med ögonen. Det där var så typiskt pappa.

”Har du frågat din mor?”

”Jag frågade dig först!” Medgav pojken.

”För du visste att jag skulle säga ja?”

”Nånting ditåt!”

Uno gav sin son ett stort leende.

”Ha du så roligt, min gosse! Och hälsa Viktor!”

Han nickade för sig själv när pojken sprang iväg längs korridoren. Nu skulle man inte se skymten av honom på några timmar. Han rätade på ryggen och gick vidare och stod snart framför dörren till Torbjörns hytt.

”Torbjörn?” Sa han försiktigt och knackade på. ”Är du vaken?”

Det dröjde inte länge förrän dörren öppnades och Joker plirade på honom.

”Nu är jag det!” flinade han, men han var både påklädd och klarvaken, så Uno gissade att han varit uppe en stund.

”Hur känns det att vara tillbaka?”

”Som om jag förflyttats tio år bakåt i tiden!” Medgav Joker och stängde hyttdörren bakom sig. ”Så… Ska festandet hålla till i mässen?”

”Tja”, sa Uno, medan de gick i sakta mak, ”eftersom det här är en ganska stor grej, så…”

”Ganska? Det låter inte som dig?” Joker flinade. ”Har Bengtsson förvandlat dig till en toffel på gamla dar?”

”Det är min hustru du talar om, Torbjörn, hon är inte Bengtsson längre.”

”Nej, nej, jag vet! Så… Festen?”

”Vi ska ha festen här, på Freja, och den kommer att hålla på från det att hon lämnar Stockholm till dess att hon kommer tillbaka till Stockholm. Vi har tio år att ta igen, Torbjörn, det hinner man inte på några timmar. Det blir tre dagars festande.”

”Oj! Då är det väl lika bra att man börjar direkt och försöker återuppta bekantskapen med den här gamla skutan. Vad är klockan?”

”Kvart över elva!”

”Okej! Vad väntar vi på? Kom nu, vi har mycket att ta igen!”

De kände sig inte tio, utan snarare tjugo år yngre när de skyndade på stegen och pratade gamla minnen om allt de varit med om.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikolaj tog upp kaffekoppen och förde den till sina läppar.

”Okej, farsan”, sa han och tog en klunk, ”det var du som föreslog att vi skulle träffas och prata! Vad gäller saken?”

Sergej höjde en avvärjande hand där han satt, mitt emot sin son.

”Så, så, Nikolaj, jag har väl aldrig sagt att vi skulle…”

”Du föreslog att vi skulle äta lunch tillsammans. Det brukar vanligtvis betyda att du har nånting på hjärtat. Så… vad är det?”

Han sneglade lite diskret på sin klocka, något Sergej genast uppmärksammade.

”Har du bråttom nånstans?”

”Egentligen inte! Jag har en sak jag måste förklara för en gammal polare, men…”

”Hur går det på jobbet?”

”Fint!” En snabb blick på klockan. ”Allt går fint!” Han förde klockan mot örat för att höra om den fortfarande fungerade. ”Om det bara var det du ville, så…”

”Och Nina?” Sergej försökte förhala, något han aldrig varit särskilt bra på. ”Hur mår hon?”

”Det får du fråga henne! Pappa, jag är ledsen, men jag måste faktiskt…”

”Och du, då? Har du träffat nån som kan följa med dig på festen på fredag?”

För första gången blev Nikolaj en smula osäker och Sergej noterade intresserat hur han flackade en smula nervöst med blicken (något han sett Micki göra bara nån timme tidigare) och sa, inte lika självsäkert som tidigare:

”Kanske! Vi får se! Vad var det du…”

”Kanske?” Sergej höjde ett intresserat ögonbryn. ”Så? Få höra! Vem är han? Är det någon jag känner?”

Nikolaj hade fortfarande svårt att begripa att hans far varit så tolerant angående hela "Homo-affären", som Alexandra kallat det, men utåt var han så neutral som det bara var möjligt.

”Det betvivlar jag!” Sa han och ryckte på axlarna. ”Vi känner varann sen gammalt och…”

”Och det… funkar bra mellan er?”

”Det funkar skitbra, farsan, Lukas är en skitfin kille, vad har du med saken att…”

”Och det faktum att du krossar en annans hjärta genom att träffa den här… "skitfina" killen, det rör dig inte i ryggen?”

Nikolaj var nära att tappa kaffekoppen. Han stirrade på Sergej med vidöppna ögon.

”Ursäkta?”

”Har du den minsta tanke på vad det här gör med stackars Micki Sandell?” Fortsatte Sergej, utan att bry sig det minsta om sonens minspel.

Nikolaj stirrade på honom som om han vore en rymdvarelse och hjärtat började banka i bröstet på honom.

”Vad vet du om Micki?” Frågade han och försökte låta så neutral som det bara var möjligt.

”Åh, jag känner Micki väldigt väl”, medgav Sergej med ett litet leende, ”vi är… goda vänner!”

”Vad… Hur…”

”Jag brukar gå till honom och klippa mig. Och idag märkte jag att han var en smula… nere. Så jag frågade hur det var fatt.”

”Nere?” Sergej insåg att han nu hade sin sons fulla uppmärksamhet.

”Låt mig ställa en fråga, Nikolaj! Den här Lukas… är han… Är ni mer än bara vänner?”

”Hurså?”

”För det är ganska taskig stil, när man tänker på att du har en ung man som…”

”I fall du kanske inte märkt det så har Micki redan en karl och dessutom har han själv sagt att…”

”…Älskar dig mer än något annat!”

”…Han vill att vi ska vara vänner!”

De tystnade, Sergej när han insett att de båda pratat samtidigt och att sonen förmodligen inte hört vad han sagt, och Nikolaj för att han helt plötsligt hade hört sin far säga något som bara måste vara inbillning.

”Vad sa du?” Frågade han spänt och lutade sig en aning framåt. Sergej kunde riktigt läsa i hans ansikte hur mycket Micki betydde för honom. Det gladde honom. Micki var en mycket trevlig ung man.

”Där ser man! Jag började undra om du verkligen hörde på eller om du var alldeles för upptagen med att dränka dig i självömkan!”

”Vad… gjorde han, sa du?”

”Vem då? Micki?”

Nikolaj hade ett dräpande svar som låg och väntade på tungan, det syntes, men han la band på sig. Istället för att säga något, så nickade han bara och sa, nästan viskande:

”Pappa… Snälla…”

”Han sa det aldrig rakt ut”, erkände Sergej och såg hur hoppet för en sekund slocknade i sonens ögon, ”men man behövde bara läsa mellan raderna för att begripa två saker.”

”Vad för saker?”

”Ett… Den unge Sandell lever i ett kärlekslöst äktenskap som han helst av allt vill ta sig ur… Och två… Han har aldrig slutat älska dig!”

Han nickade belåtet när han såg hoppet åter tändas i Nikolajs ögon.

”Jag tar hand om notan! Du har lite saker att ta itu med, gissar jag?”

Nikolaj reste sig hastigt, gav sin far en tacksam blick och skyndade därifrån så fort benen bar honom. Sergej satt kvar och drack sitt kaffe. Han kände sig nöjd. Nu kanske det äntligen kunde bli lite ordning på saker och ting. Han började se fram emot den där festen ombord på Freja, som han naturligtvis tänkte närvara vid. Vad som helst kunde ju hända.

* *

Beatrice hade precis kommit till ett väldigt spännande stycke i boken hon läste och dörrklockan fick henne därför att hoppa till en aning där hon satt. Men så la hon ifrån sig boken, reste sig och gick ut i tamburen för att öppna.

”Vem är det?” Frågade hon samtidigt som hon låste upp dörren. Så öppnade hon den… och tog några förbluffade steg bakåt.

”Renate!!”

Renate nickade bistert.

”Hej, Beatrice! Jag är tillbaka!”

Utan att säga något skyndade hon förbi kvinnan hon alltid anklagat för moderns död och in i lägenheten med väskor och allt.

Beatrice hade knappt hunnit hämta sig från chocken och stod först och bara stirrade på platsen där Renate för några sekunder sen stått. Sen stängde hon dörren och vände sig om.

”Så roligt att se dig, Renate!” Sa hon och var väl medveten om att både hon och Renate visste att det inte var sant.

”Skippa det där, Beatrice! Hade jag haft något att säga till om, så skulle jag mycket hellre ta in på hotell än bo här hos dig. Men som tur är, så är det bara för några dagar. Så fort jag hittar en egen lägenhet, så flyttar jag. Men just för tillfället… tänkte jag bo här!”

* * *

”Holmberg!”

”Vad gör du?”

Magnus! Stefan log lite osäkert och ursäktande mot sina kollegor.

”Sitter i ett möte!”

”Jaha… så då kan jag inte komma dit och suga av dig, antar jag?”

Stefan slöt ögonen. Om det fanns en gud, så satt han förmodligen uppflugen på ett litet moln och skrattade åt Stefan just nu. Vad hade han gjort för att förtjäna detta?

”Eh… Inte för tillfället, nej! Jag kanske kan få återkomma?”

”Och det är väl ingen idé att jag ens frågar om du kan komma hit på lunchen och knulla mig så hårt att jag inte ens kan stå på benen efteråt?”

Stefan drog efter andan. Måtte alla smådjävlar ta Magnus Glantz och hans flinka fingrar.

”Eh… Det är en väldigt svår fråga, men jag tror jag har en lucka runt fyratiden, om det är acceptabelt.”

”Visst, visst! Jag får väl ligga här och runka alldeles ensam och drömma om dig i några timmar till.”

”Det är ett väldigt bra förslag. Jag föreslår att du tar itu med det nu med detsamma!”

”Vad tror du jag håller på med?”

”Det låter trevligt!”

”Stefan, allvarligt! Jag behöver dig nu! Jag är rädd! Jag tror att… Jag kanske kommer att göra något dumt, om du inte hjälper mig!”

Stefan himlade med ögonen. Åh, nej! Inte en gång till! Han tänkte inte fastna i den där fällan en gång till! Förra gången han gick på det där, hade han inte kommit därifrån på flera timmar. Och han hade haft ett rent helvete att förklara för Micki varför han kom hem så sent. Någon måste sätta stopp för den här lilla affären och det verkade som om det skulle bli han.

”Jag måste sluta nu! Tack för att ni ringde! Runt fyratiden?”

Han fick inget svar och det var han tacksam för. Det var ett under att han lyckats hålla rösten i schack. Förbannade Magnus, han kommer att ta kål på mig!

”Allt som det ska, Stefan?”

”Visst! Det var en klient som hade några… juridiska frågor. Jag föreslog att han skulle återkomma.”

”Bra! Nå, vart var vi?”

Stefan lyssnade bara med ett halvt öra. Han hade mycket att tänka på. När de ringt och sagt att de skulle ha möte, så var han bara tacksam över att få något annat att tänka på. Men när han nu äntligen satt här, så började likt förbannat tankarna att vandra. Och naturligtvis var Magnus tvungen att ringa. Inte så att han inte höll av Magnus, det gjorde han. Den karln kunde skriva en bok om hur man driver sin partner till den absoluta höjdpunkten. Det måste vara så. Ingenting han nånsin gjort med Micki kunde jämföras med det han och Magnus gjorde. Visserligen hade det inte blivit så mycket "göra" av de senaste… Det var knappt han vågade räkna efter… fem år sen. Inte sen… Inte sen Nikolaj Remlund beslutade sig för att komma ut ur garderoben. Efter den dagen hade hans och Mickis sexliv varit… praktiskt taget obefintligt. Han förvånades över att de överhuvudtaget fortfarande sov i samma säng. För barnen! Han intalade sig gång på gång att det var för barnen.

”Stefan…”

”Ursäkta, vad?”

”Vad säger du? Håller du med?”

”Eh… Visst! Absolut!”

Han började tänka på Magnus igen. De hade kommit varann nära under de här åren. Stefan hade hjälpt honom bli av med sitt missbruk… De hade blivit goda vänner! Goda vänner som låg med varann! Han tvingade tillbaka ett snett leende. De var knullkompisar! Så enkelt var det! Det fanns ingen kärlek med i bilden, det visste de båda två. För Magnus skulle aldrig älska honom, inte på riktigt, och Stefan älskade Micki. Det gjorde han faktiskt. På sitt sätt. Micki var hans man! Hans lagvigde make! Men det hindrade tydligen inte Micki från att strula runt med Nikolaj. Åh, han hade kanske inga bevis, men det behövdes inte. Han visste att han hade rätt. Han hade väl ögon att se med, för helskotta. Micki blev som en fånig fjortis så fort någon nämnde namnet Nikolaj. Och dessutom… Stefan hade träffat Nikolaj! Det krävdes ett hjärta av sten för att inte bli attraherad av den karln. Ett hjärta av sten… el en ring på fingret. Men det verkade inte vara något hinder för Micki!

”Fan också!”

”Vad sa du?”

”Vadå? Näe, jag… satt och tänkte på annat! Förlåt, vad pratade vi om?”

* * *

Det var fullt med folk inne på Mickis salong när Nikolaj kom in genom dörren. En kort sekund stod han bara stilla och såg sig omkring och väntade på att Micki skulle få syn på honom.

Det dröjde inte länge. Micki höll just på att klippa håret på en ung kvinna när han plötsligt fick syn på Nikolaj. Handen som höll i saxen darrade till och kvinnan som satt i stolen gav honom en undrande blick.

”Vad sysslar du med?”

Han hörde henne inte. Hon existerade inte längre. Nikolaj gjorde en liten rörelse med huvudet mot de tre som satt i varsin stol och väntade på sin tur.

”Stick!” Sa han med sin mest hotfulla stämma, lågt, men tillräckligt högt för att de tre, två äldre herrar och en kvinna med glasögon, skulle höra honom. Kvinnan såg chockad ut och en av de två herrarna gjorde en ansats att resa sig.

”Hör nu här, unge man”, började han, men Nikolaj vände sig mot honom med sin hårdaste blick.

”Stick, sa jag!”

Kvinnan med glasögonen nickade häftigt, tog sin väska och gick mot dörren. Nikolaj höll upp dörren för henne och väntade så på att de två herrarna skulle förstå piken och packa sig iväg.

”Nikolaj… vad… vad håller du på…” Det var knappt Micki kunde få fram orden.

”Ska jag ringa polisen?” Undrade hans medhjälpare som stod bakom kassan och såg nervös ut.

Micki såg från henne till Nikolaj till de två herrarna och så stannade hans blick på Nikolaj.

”Det behövs inte!”

Nikolaj såg inte ens på honom, han stirrade på de två herrarna.

Ni får fem sekunder, sen blir jag förbannad!”

”Så här får det inte gå till!” Började den ena, men han började ta några steg mot utgången.

”Det var sista gången jag gick till den här salongen!” Hotade den andre, men gick mot utgången, han också.

”Det tror jag inte!” Sa Nikolaj lugnt och höll upp dörren för dem. Så vände han blicken mot Micki och fortsatte: ”Han är den bästa ni kan få tag på!”

Micki vacklade mellan ilska och förnedring och något som han varken kunde el ville sätta ord på.

”Vad fan sysslar du med?” Frågade han till slut.

”De kommer tillbaka! Vi måste prata!”

”Nikolaj, har du nån aning om vilka det där var? Den gråklädda är chef för…”

”Jag har pratat med pappa!”

Micki kunde inte komma på något bra svar på det. Plötsligt såg han små eldflugor framför ögonen. Nikolaj hade pratat med sin far. Sergej! Han tog några djupa andetag.

”Jaha?” Började han med skälvande röst och vände sig mot kvinnan i stolen, som för att slippa möta Nikolajs intensiva blick. Hon följde det hela med stort intresse, utan att verka allt för uppenbar.

”Han berättade vad ni pratade om!”

’Åh, gode gud!’ For genom Mickis huvud och handen, som plockat upp saxen, skakade till igen.

”Och?”

”Är det sant?”

Micki la ifrån sig saxen och knöt händerna. En lång stund var det ingen som sa nåt. Dörren öppnades plötsligt och Nikolaj snodde runt.

”Det är stängt!” Sa han bryskt och smällde igen dörren mitt framför näsan på den förbryllade kunden. Så låste han ordentligt och vände sig mot Micki igen.

”Är det sant?” Frågade han igen.

Micki blev väldigt nervös. För att ha något att göra gick han bort till en av hyllorna med hårvårds-produkter och började ställa sprayflaskorna i små raka led.

”Vad spelar det för roll?” Frågade han lågt utan att titta upp.

”Vad det spelar för roll? Micki…”

”Jag hoppas jag inte kom och störde igår kväll!” Nu tittade han upp och såg rakt på Nikolaj och han kunde riktigt känna hur kinderna hettade, men det spelade ingen roll.

”Micki… Du måste förstå att… Lukas och jag…”

”Lukas? Är det så han heter? Det var väl trevligt! Han verkar vara en väldigt trevlig… typ.”

”Micki, jag vet inte vad han sa till dig, men…”

”Men det är inte det som är det viktiga, el hur?”

”Vet du, om jag inte visste bättre, så skulle jag säga att du var svartsjuk!”

”Men du vet bättre än så, är det det du menar?”

”Micki, gör inte såhär! När jag fick veta att… Pappa sa att…”

”Jag vet inte vad din pappa har sagt till dig och jag bryr mig faktiskt inte! Om du ursäktar, så borde jag ta hand om mina kunder… De du inte slängde ut, vill säga.”

”Kan du bara vara tyst några sekunder, så jag kan få förklara…”

”Ska han med på festen?”

Han fick inget svar och han tog några steg närmare. Han ville inte gå närmare, han ville hålla avståndet, han ville så långt bort från Nikolaj som möjligt, men det verkade som om fötterna hade ett eget liv. De brydde sig inte om vad hjärnan sa, de fortsatte gå mot Nikolaj, med bestämda steg.

”Ska han med till Freja, frågade jag?”

”Ska du ta med dig Stefan?” Kontrade Nikolaj.

Micki fingrade på sin vigselring och inte för första gången undrade han vad som hade gått fel den där gången för tio år sen.

”Han är min man!”

”Micki…” Det föll så mjukt och naturligt över hans läppar och Micki försökte att titta överallt utom just på Nikolaj. Han skakade i hela kroppen när Nikolaj rörde vid hans kind och tvingade honom att titta upp. Deras ögon möttes och ingen rörde sig.

”Pappa hade rätt, el hur?”

”Jag vill att du går nu!”

”Micki…”

”Vill du vara så vänlig och gå härifrån?” Det krävdes all viljestyrka han hade att hålla rösten stadig och han klarade inte ens av att titta på Nikolaj. Han visste bara att det här var helt fel tillfälle att diskutera det här. Sant eller inte!

Nikolaj tog ett steg bakåt.

”Vi ses på festen! Sa han lågt. Spara sista dansen åt mig!”

Så vände han, låste upp dörren och gick ut. Det tog emot mer än han kunnat föreställa sig. Men nu visste han! Han visste vart han hade Micki. Pappa hade haft rätt. Visst hade det funnits tillfällen de senaste veckorna som fått honom att tvivla, men nu visste han säkert; Micki älskade honom lika mycket som han älskade Micki. Och det var som om en enorm tyngd lyfts från hans axlar. Mer än nånsin såg han fram emot jubileumsfesten. Det skulle bli en fest som folk sent skulle glömma.

* * *

”Hon kommer inte!”

”Klart hon gör!” Carl försökte lugna flickan, och för sig själv tänkte han: ’Hon måste komma! Jag måste få veta!'

”Hon kommer inte! Hon skulle komma klockan ett och nu är hon över ett och hon är inte här!

Carl slängde en blick på klockan.

”Hon är tio över ett! Det betyder ingenting! Hon är nog bara lite försenad.”

Han återgick till sin tidning och knappt en halv minut senare hörde han plötsligt en röst alldeles bakom sig, en röst han inte hört på nästan femton år och som han skulle ha känt igen om det så varit femtio.

”Jennifer?”

Jennifer hade flugit upp från sin plats innan Carl ens hunnit lägga ifrån sig tidningen.

”Mamma?” Sa hon och lyckades få ordet att låta som en fråga. Ingenting fick gå fel nu. Om hon ville få ihop sin mamma och pappa igen, så måste hon spela sin roll in i minsta detalj. Alltså måste hon låtsas som om hon aldrig sett sin mamma förut. Hon såg mamma sträcka ut armarna mot henne och hon kastade sig fram. Hon älskade att krypa in i sin mors famn och gömma sig där. Och för en sekund var hon fem år igen och gömde sig från monstren under sängen.

”Mamma!” Sa hon, gång på gång. ”Mamma! Mamma!”

”Älskade barn! Käraste, älskade vän!”

Carl reste sig, så långsamt, som om han hade all tid i världen och vände sig om.

”Tack, snälla ni, för att ni har… Carl?”

Sist han såg Jeanette Wester hade hon varit spritt språngande galen, beredd att hugga ihjäl honom med en yxa. Det var inte samma kvinna som stod framför honom nu, med en snyftande Jennifer i famnen. Den här kvinnan var lugn. Hennes hår nådde ner till axlarna och hon gjorde inga hastiga el nervösa rörelser. Och hon hade inte åldrats en dag. Visst, hon var äldre, naturligtvis, förståndigare, men utseendemässigt hade hon inte förändrats ett dugg. Hon var fortfarande den vackraste kvinnan han sett. Och hennes ögon var klara och förhoppningsfulla, inte alls som den där ödesdigra dagen när han såg henne föras bort. Det var hon! Nu hade han fått det bekräftat! Och Jennifer… Jennifer var alltså Jeanettes dotter. Och hans! Han såg från mor till dotter och så nickade han.

”Hej, Jeanette!”

”Mamma, det här är Carl Eriksson, han har varit jättesnäll mot mig och…”

Hon fortsatte pladdra om allt som hon och Carl hade gjort, men varken Carl el Jeanette hörde på. Carls ögon frågade och Jeanettes ögon svarade.

”Hon hittade dig?”

”Vi hittade varandra!”

Minsta antydan till ett leende, försiktigt, osäkert, tittade fram på hennes läppar. Carl drog en djup suck av lättnad och nickade åt Jeanette att hon skulle berätta för flickan.

”Jennifer… älskade barn… Den här mannen… Det här är din far!”

Jennifer lyckades faktiskt se förvånad ut, men Carl tyckte att hon tog det hela lite väl lugnt. Om någon kommit med en sån nyhet till honom hade han blivit chockad. Minst. Så insåg han plötsligt att det var precis vad som hänt. Och han hade inte blivit… så värst chockad… när det väl sjunkit in.

”Min pappa? Är han… -Är du…”

Carl sträckte ut handen och strök henne över håret och nuddade vid Jeanettes hand.

”Ska vi sätta oss? Jag gissar att det finns en väldigt intressant historia bakom det här mötet! -Om inte du ska iväg nånstans…”

Han undvek smidigt att nämna ordet "dårhus". Jeanette log förstående. Hon förstod honom så väl.

”Jag har all tid i världen! Jag är fri som fågeln, just utsläppt från sin bur.”

Carl såg på henne. Utsläppt? Att hon var utsläppt betydde att hon var… normal igen. Hon var Jeanette igen, hon var… Hon var hans igen. Tankar han inte vågat tänka på flera år började smyga in i hjärnkontoret. Jeanette hade kommit tillbaka. Med hennes hjälp, med hennes kunnande… Omedvetet log han elakt. Att ta över Dahléns skulle bli rena barnleken nu!

* * *

Micki stod kvar en bra stund och bara stirrade på dörren. In i det sista hade han försökt förneka det och en enda blick från Nikolaj hade till sist rivit alla murar. Han älskade Nikolaj! Han hade alltid älskat Nikolaj! Han skulle alltid älska Nikolaj! Och nu hade Nikolaj träffat nån som hette Lukas! Men det stämde inte! Minnesbilden av den halvnakna unge mannen och hans sängkammarblick dök upp igen och han kved till. Ingen tvekan om vad de hade gjort när Micki kom och störde. Och ändå… ändå hade Nikolajs ögon sagt något helt annat. Det var nånting i hans röst som… Det stämde inte! Man kunde inte älska en och vara tillsammans med en annan. Ett bistert skratt bubblade upp i honom. Inte det? Din fårskalle. Vad är det då du själv sysslar med? Du själv är tillsammans med en och älskar en annan! Och tänk, allt hade kunnat vara annorlunda om bara… om bara…

”Micki!”

Han tyckte sig höra någon säga hans namn. Fast vem brydde sig? Det var hans fel! Han visste det nu. Allt det här var hans fel! Han avslutade den tidigare meningen: Allt hade kunnat vara annorlunda… om bara Micki haft mod nog att säga nej till Stefan den där gången för tio år sen. Om bara han sagt nej till att försöka igen.

”Micki!”

Det där lät som hans assistent. Han skakade på huvudet.

”Jag går hem, Nora!” Sa han kort och gick ut. Han tittade inte ens efter om de hört honom, han gick bara, gick raka vägen hem, utan att titta upp, utan att ens se sig om innan han gick över gatan. Han hörde en bil bromsa in och han hörde någon skrika åt honom att se sig för. De visste inte! De kunde inte gärna veta att han fått en uppenbarelse, en vision, han hade äntligen kommit till insikt om vad som egentligen hade hänt och det var en sån enorm lättnad att han ville både skratta och gråta på samma gång. Och innan han låste upp dörren till lägenheten kom han på nånting annat:

”Vad ska jag säga till Stefan?”


	8. Chapter 8

”Okej!” Magnus hängde av sig jackan och såg en smula nyfiket på Stefan. ”Nu vill jag veta vad det är som pågår! När jag ringde tidigare, så trodde jag…”

”Det var då! Okej?”

Utan att ens titta upp, tog han ett stadigt tag i Magnus arm och drog iväg med honom mot sovrummet. Magnus ryckte på axlarna. Det spelade egentligen ingen större roll för honom vad Stefan hade för anledning till att be honom komma, huvudsaken var att han fick träffa sin älskare. Men han kunde se att något var på tok. Stefan verkade på något sätt… annorlunda.

”Vad är det?”

”Huh?”

”Du verkar så frånvarande!”

”Det är inget!”

Stefan slängde sig ner på sängen, rullade över på mage och la armarna i kors över huvudkudden.

”Jag har mycket att tänka på, bara!”

Magnus fick ganska hastigt av sig tröja och byxor.

”Jaså? Jag hoppas skilsmässan från Micki är en av alla sakerna du tänker på.”

Stefan tittade upp och blängde på honom, innan han la sig tillrätta med huvudet vilande mot ena armen.

”Magnus… Tjata inte! Ok?”

Magnus satte sig gränsle över honom och hjälpte honom av med tröjan för att kunna ge honom en massage.

”Vem tjatar? Jag tycker bara att jag har hört den här skivan förr. Den börjar bli lite utsliten.”

Han började knåda Stefans spända axlar och fortsatte:

”Du kanske inte vill vara med mig längre?”

Stefan slappnade av mer och mer under Magnus vana händer och allt eftersom började de förbannade bilderna av… den där andra karln att försvinna ur hans minnesbank.

”Jag ska prata med honom! Jag ska! Man kan inte bara slänga ur sig: ’Tack för den här tiden, men nu går vi skilda vägar!’ Det måste skötas… snyggt… AJ!”

”Ja, skyll inte på mig, du är ju spänd som en fiolsträng! Försök bara att ligga still och slappna av som en duktig ponke! Låt Magnus ta hand om dig. Varför kan du inte bara gå ner till salongen och prata med honom?”

”Näe… Jag måste vänta tills efter festen. Han har sett fram emot den så länge, jag… Drar jag upp skilsmässa, så blir han bara deprimerad.”

”Okej, du gör som du vill!”

* * *

Viktor såg sig omkring en sista gång innan han gick mot det gamla huset. Han tyckte själv att han varit extra försiktig. Han hade tillbringat natten på ett av stans mer sjaskiga hotell, utan att göra väsen av sig, han hade inte pratat med någon på hela morgonen och han hade haft hatten nerdragen över huvudet under hela resan med tunnelbana från Stockholm till Södertälje. Han hade blivit lämnad ifred, förutom då en ointresserad tjugoåring som satt bredvid honom på tunnelbanan frågat vad klockan var. Chansen att någon skulle ha följt efter honom var minimal. Den existerade överhuvudtaget inte! Med det färgade håret, kontaktlinserna och den opererade näsan fanns det ingen i det avlånga landet som skulle kunna känna igen den förmodat avlidne redaren. Han var bara lite försiktig, det var allt, det var onödigt att ta några risker.

Hjärtat bultade i bröstet på honom. Han hade inte träffat sin polare på mer än ett halvår. Den enda kontakt de haft hade varit via Skype och det var inte riktigt samma sak som att sitta i samma rum. Det var svårt att begripa att de blivit så goda vänner, trots att de var så olika. Men ibland behövdes det inte mer än en blick, ett ord el en hälsning för att man skulle förstå att man träffat sin tvillingsjäl, en polare som man skulle kunna gå i döden för.

Han hade allting planerat. Han skulle träffa sin kontaktman, sin hederlige gamle polare och de skulle göra upp planerna på hur de skulle kunna ta över makten på Östersjön. Sen! Sen skulle han ta kontakt med Andrea och visa henne att han var en ny man, att han var beredd att ändra sig, bara för hennes skull. Ingen mer rysk roulett, inga mer risker, han hade lärt sig sin läxa.

Han fortsatte att gå.

* * *

Mattias funderade i några sekunder. Han hade mycket att göra och lite tid att göra det på. Men han kunde inte bli kvitt känslan av att det här var väldigt viktigt. Han hade följt efter Viktor sen han lämnade baren kvällen innan och han kunde inte släppa känslan av att det här var något som han absolut inte borde missa. 

Han förundrades över hur lätt han känt igen Viktor, för karln hade verkligen varit noga med sin maskering, men det gick inte att dölja de där ögonen. Alla i familjen Remmer hade samma ögon, samma slughet, samma äregirighet, samma glans när något kom i deras väg som fick deras intresse. Han hade sett Anja få den blicken många gånger i det förflutna, han visste vad han skulle hålla koll efter. Han behövde all värdefull information han kunde få tag på och han visste också att rätt person att ge honom den informationen just nu gick några meter framför honom, utan en aning om att någon följde efter honom.

* * *

Micki var trött i hela kroppen när han väl kom hem. Trött både fysiskt och psykiskt. Och samtidigt var det som om en stor sten hade lyfts från hans axlar. Dimman hade lättat och… Äh! Vilken klyscha han än använde, skulle ändå summan av det hela vara: Han älskade Nikolaj! Han hade alltid älskat Nikolaj! Han skulle alltid älska Nikolaj! Och allt han behövde göra nu… var att berätta det, lite snyggt, för Stefan. Och sen försöka övertyga sagde Stefan om att skilsmässa är den enda, den bästa lösningen.

”Det borde inte bli så svårt!” Försökte han övertyga sig själv medan han låste upp dörren. 

Han stannade alldeles innanför dörren. Nånting var inte som det skulle. Det var alldeles för tyst. Han tog av sig jackan och skulle just till att hänga upp den när han plötsligt upptäckte en annan jacka som hängde på kroken. Han kände igen den där jackan! Vart hade han sett den förut… All trötthet rann plötsligt av honom som vatten på en gås. Kunde det vara möjligt? Han smög bort till sovrummet och kikade in.

Han blev inte besviken.

På sängen låg Stefan och såg nästan ut att sova. Gränsle över honom satt en halvnaken Magnus Glantz och masserade Stefans bara rygg. Sakta, men säkert spreds ett stort flin över Mickis läppar. Han funderade på om han kanske skulle säga något, när Magnus plötsligt lutade sig fram och gav Stefan en lätt kyss i nacken.

”Du har väl inte somnat?”

”Nej, nej… sluta inte!”

”Ja, ja! Lugn, du, jag ska nog få dig mjuk i lederna. Och sen ska jag nog få dig hård igen. Okej… När, efter festen?”

”Ursäkta?”

”När, efter festen, tänker du berätta för Micki att du vill ta ut skilsmässa?”

”Magnus…”

”Jag tjatar inte! Jag säger bara… Du kan väl testa? Redan ikväll? Han kanske överraskar dig och accepterar utan vidare krusiduller.”

”Säkert!”

”Jag säger bara att…”

Micki harklade sig lite diskret. Stefan for upp från sängen så hastigt att Magnus nästan åkte i golvet och herr Glantz stirrade på Micki med uppspärrade ögon och kände kallsvetten tränga fram.

”Jag kommer kanske och stör?”

”Micki…”

”Skulle inte du gå nånstans?” Micki la armarna i kors och såg på Magnus, som om han betraktade ett djur han aldrig sett förut. 

Magnus såg från den ene till den andra, samlade hastigt ihop sina kläder och skyndade ut från sovrummet. Micki vände blicken mot sin man.

”Hej, älskling! Jag är hemma!”

* * *

Carl satt tyst och betraktade Jeanette och Jennifer medan han tuggade på sin rostbiff. Hur var det möjligt? För bara ett år sen hade han förmodligen sprungit sin väg, så fort att det blivit ett stort Carl-format hål i ytterdörren om någon ens nämn Jeanettes namn. Men nu… Nu såg han henne, som hon var för flera år sen, kvinnan han blivit så hjälplöst förälskad i, kvinnan som skulle hjälpa honom att ta över Dahléns och styra det med järnhand. Hon pratade och skrattade och Jennifer verkade vara rent salig av lycka. Hennes enorma känsloyttringar hade smittat av sig på Carl och även om han inte börjat tjuta, som flickan, kunde han känna en klump i halsen när han betraktade mor och dotter. För första gången på väldigt länge kändes det som om allting skulle ordna sig.

”Vad tänker du på?”

Han mötte Jeanettes blick och såg att hon genast la märke till förändringen.

”Åh, jag gör bara upp lite planer”, svarade han, en aning svävande och Jeanettes ögon gnistrade. Hon förstod tydligen vad han pratade om. Hon hade alltid förstått honom, bättre än någon annan.

”Vadå för planer?” Undrade Jennifer nyfiket. Carl flinade och sträckte ut handen för att smeka henne över kinden.

”Vad vi ska äta till efterrätt!” Sa han och belönades med ett stort leende från både mor och dotter. 

Oja! Han kunde definitivt vänja sig vid det här!

* * *

Viktor tog några djupa andetag innan han höjde armen för att knacka på. Visserligen hade han sagt att han inte skulle dyka upp förrän imorgon kväll, men om deras fortsatta samarbete skulle fortsätta, så krävdes det att de var förberedda på minsta lilla överraskning.

Det tog inte många sekunder innan dörren öppnades och Viktor fann sig stirra på en bedövande vacker ung kvinna med eldrött hår och vakna, gröna ögon.

“May I help you?”

“I would like to speak to the man of the house!” Sa Viktor direkt, utan att ens reflektera över hur lätt det var att börja prata engelska igen.

“And who may I say is at the door?” Undrade kvinnan med ett litet leende.

“You just tell him Viktor has arrived and is dying of thirst.”

“Viktor? You’re Viktor? You’re not supposed to arrive until tomorrow tonight?”

“Slight change of plans! You are?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m Wendy! Joey’s sister!”

Viktor höjde ett undrande ögonbryn och Mattias hjärna gick på högvarv. ”Joey”?

“Joey has a sister?”

“Half sister, actually! I’ll tell him that you’re…”

“Wendy! Who was at the door?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out for yourself? I’m your sister, not your maid!”

“Bite your tongue, bitch!”

“Make me!”

“I’m gonna make… Holy Fuck! Viktor, is that you?!”

“Hey, Joey!”

“What the hell have you done to your hair? And what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to arrive until tomorrow!”

Joey kom ut med utsträckta armar och Mattias, som gömt sig bakom ett stort träd, stirrade tills ögonen hotade att trilla ur sina hålor. Visserligen var det över tio år sen, och han hade förändrats en hel del, men i minnesbanken dök ett namn upp, utan förvarning. Joe Gardner! Peter Henson… Joe Gardner… Ett efter ett kom minnena tillbaka. Bedragaren Joe Gardner var tillbaka i Sverige!

Viktor ryckte på axlarna.

“Yeah, well, things change! Live with it!”

Så gav han Joey ett brett flin.

”Okej, nu har jag stått här i femton sekunder och du har fortfarande inte gett mig en kram, vad är det för skick och fason?”

Joey bara skakade på huvudet och omfamnade sin vän. Utfrågningen fick vänta.

“Man, you look good!”

“Good enough to eat?”

”You wish!”

De skrattade och kramade om varann igen. Det var flera månader sen de sågs sist, i N.Y, när de gjort upp om att Joey skulle åka tillbaka till Sverige och kolla läget. Sen skulle Viktor själv dyka upp och chocka hela Stockholm genom att slänga ut den där lilla satmaran Eva och sätta sig själv på tronen, med Joey som hans vice V.D.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna invite me in?”

“Sure! Come on in! -Wendy! Be a doll and get us something to drink, would you?”

Wendy nickade och skyndade ut i köket. Hon misstänkte att de båda vännerna nog hade en hel del att prata om och hon var inte särskilt intresserad av politik. Viktor följde henne med blicken och nickade gillande.

“Nice!”

”Hey! Watch your drooling, buddy, that’s my little sister you’re staring at!”

“Speaking of which, how are things going with you and your little lawyer-friend? Is he still married? Or have you swept him off his feet?”

”Go fuck yourself, Viktor!” Joey såg iskallt på honom för en sekund el fem, men så flinade han och la armen om Viktors axlar. ”I’ve missed you, old friend! We’ve got a lot of planning ahead of us.”

“Everything set?”

“They’re just waiting for my call.”

“Joey, old pal… we’re back in business!”

Mattias väntade tills de båda gått in och stängt dörren. Så vände han och skyndade iväg. Vad i helskotta skulle han göra med den här informationen? Hur kunde han på bästa sätt vända det här till sin fördel?

* * *

”Micki, jag…”

”Jag vill ha lägenheten! Bilen kan du behålla!”

”Micki…”

”Du kan ta vad du tycker du har rätt till. Sen packar du dina väskor och sticker härifrån.”

”Micki, för i helvete, du kan inte mena allvar?”

”Nähä? Så det är helt okej för dig och lille Mange att diskutera skilsmässa, men när jag för det på tal…”

”Du för inget på tal, Micki, du kör ut mig!”

”Och Albin!”

Stefan stirrade gapande på Micki, som om han aldrig sett honom förut.

”För en liten affär?”

”En liten affär? En liten… Stefan, gör oss båda en tjänst och underskatta inte min intelligens! Jag stod ju för helvete precis här! Jag såg er! Jag hörde vartenda ord!”

”Okej! Okej, om vi ska snacka affärer, tänker du ens förneka att du fortfarande går och tänker på den där förbannade Nikolaj?”

Micki log iskallt mot honom.

”Tänker på honom? Stefan… Jag älskar honom! Har du inte fått in det i din lilla trånga skalle än? Jag har alltid älskat honom! Till och med när vi… Kan du ta på dig kläderna, åtminstone? Försök behålla lite värdighet!”

”Klart jag vet!” Muttrade Stefan medan han försökte få på sig byxorna. ”Jag har alltid vetat! Det är bara en sak jag undrar över.”

”Nämligen?”

”Varför i HELVETE DU INTE KUNDE KOMMIT PÅ DET HÄR LITE TIDIGARE!”

”För tio år sen, menar du?”

”Varf… Hur kunde du ens säga Ja till att vi skulle försöka igen?”

”Bryr du dig överhuvudtaget? Du verkar ju inte ha lidit, precis!”

”Micki…”

”Magnus Glantz… av alla människor… Jaha, det är väl så, där man minst anar det…”

De stod tysta en stund.

”Vad gör vi nu, då?”

”Vad vi gör? Stefan, vad ser det ut som? Det kallas skilsmässa! Jag trodde att du, om någon, skulle vara van vid det vid det här laget! Du har ju gått igenom en liknande process tidigare vill jag minnas.”

”Micki… Jag ville inte att det skulle bli såhär…”

”Näe, men nu blev det så! Och du ska se att i slutändan kommer det att visa sig att det här var det bästa som kunde hända.”

”Det bästa? Micki… Jag har i alla fall Magnus! Vad har du?”

Micki såg nästan frågande ut för en sekund. Vad var det för en fråga?

”Jag har Nikolaj! Jag har alltid haft Nikolaj!”

”Men… Jag fick för mig att han hade…”

”Vadå? En annan? Lukas, menar du?” Micki log en smula självsäkert. ”Stefan, fattar du ingenting? Nikolaj och jag är gjorda för varann. Så har det alltid varit. Vi kommer att vara tillsammans! En liten hoppjerka som Lukas har ingenting att komma med. Nikolaj kommer att dumpa honom som gårdagens sopor, så fort han förstår att jag är ledig, villig och helt och hållet hans igen.”

Stefan såg på honom, inte utan förvåning. Det här var inte den Micki han kände.

”Det var då fasligt vad självsäker man kan låta!”

”Jag vet att jag har rätt!”

”Micki, vad… är det som har hänt med oss?”

”Det är mycket enkelt!” Förklarade Micki vänligt och gick före ut i köket. ”Vi skulle aldrig ha gift oss! Vi hör inte ihop! Du älskar inte mig och jag älskar inte dig! Du kan inte gärna säga emot!”

”Jag hade inte tänkt säga emot!” Medgav Stefan.

”Duktig ponke! Jag tänkte göra lite lunch! Dukar du?”

”Eh… Vad?”

”Dukar! Bordet! Så att vi har nånting att äta på!”

”Tänker du tala om det för Christine?”

”Varför förstöra en trevlig hemmakväll med familjen? Jag tyckte du sa att vi skulle ta det… ’efter festen’?”

”Micki…”

Micki såg stenhårt på honom. Och så böjde han sig ner för att ta fram stekpannan.

”Tar du fram äggen? Frågade han utan att möta makens blick.”

* * *

”Du kunde inte ha talat om för mig att det var lilla Eva Wiik som var VD för Dahléns?”

Joey försökte se oskyldig ut, där han satt i sin favoritfåtölj.

”Whoops! Glömde jag det? Du vet, jag har haft så mycket att göra de senaste dagarna, planera och förbereda och…”

Viktor trodde inte på ett ord han sa.

”Joey!”

”Kom igen nu”, flinade Joey, ”visst blev det roligare att få reda på det så här?”

”Bastard!”

”Hell, yes! Vissa saker ändras aldrig! Hur länge stannar du? Vart bor du nånstans?”

Viktor funderade på saken. Han hade knappt hunnit landa. Hotellet han tillbringat natten på hade varit under all kritik, men nödvändigt för ändamålet.

”Vet du, jag har inte ens tänkt på det! Jag sov på hotell nu i natt så jag ska väl…”

”Kommer inte på frågan! Du stannar här! Du kan sova i the guestroom.”

”Joey, jag kan inte…”

“I will NOT take no for an answer, Mr. Remmer! You’re staying here, end of story!”

”Okej, okej! Tack! Så… ska vi ta itu med lilla Eva på måndag? Jag har planer imorgon kväll, så…”

Joey höjde ett intresserat ögonbryn.

”Planer? Du har knappt landat? Vad har jag missat?”

”Läser du inte tidningarna nu för tiden, Joey? Frejas personal ska ju ha 10 års jubileum. Det kommer att bli party tre dagar i rad, ombord på den där gamla skorven.”

Joey försjönk i tankar.

”Åh, fan! Tio år? Är det verkligen så länge sen…”

”Längre än så, min vän! Jag tänker sannerligen inte försitta det här tillfället.”

”Folk kommer att se dig!” Påpekade Joey. Viktor flinade.

”Jaha? Du tror att någon kommer att känna igen mig? Och även om de skulle göra det… De skulle tro att de såg ett spöke!”

Ett brett flin spreds över Joeys läppar. Det här skulle bli en fest folk sent skulle glömma.

”Det här vill jag se! När börjar festen?”

”Freja lämnar hamnen imorgon halv sex! Det är nog en fördel om du är ombord åtminstone en halvtimme innan avgång. Du har visserligen ingen förbokad hytt, så…”

”Lugn du, vill jag komma in, så gör jag det! Med el utan biljett. Glöm inte vem det är du pratar med.”

Viktor skakade leende på huvudet och sträckte sig efter sitt konjaksglas.

”Som om jag skulle kunna glömma det!”

* * *

Det luktade pannkaka i lägenheten när Christine kom hem den kvällen. Glad i hågen tittade hon in i köket, där Micki mycket riktigt stod och stekte pannkakor. Stefan hade precis öppnat ett av fönstren, förmodligen för att vädra.

”Hoppsan, vad har hänt nu, då?”

Micki vände sig om och log brett mot henne.

”Åh, inget särskilt, jag kände bara för pannkakor. Är du hungrig?”

”Som en varg! Jo, förresten, du behöver inte skjutsa mig på dansen ikväll.”

”Inte? Ska du inte gå?”

”Jo, då! Men Lukas ska skjutsa mig!”

”Lukas? Stefan slängde en snabb blick mot Micki för att kolla hans reaktion, men Micki verkade fullt upptagen med att kolla pannkakan.

”Ja, du vet! Nikos nya kille!”

Äntligen en reaktion från Micki. Han la ifrån sig stekspaden så hårt att Stefan blev orolig att det skulle bli ett märke i diskbänken. Men han sa inget, han nickade bara, som tecken på att meddelandet hade gått fram.

I samma stund ringde det på dörren. 

”Jag tar det”, vrålade Albin och öppnade dörren.

”Bud till Stefan Holmberg!”

Albin tittade från budet till den enorma blombuketten och så tillbaka till budet.

”Jaha? Tack!”

”Skriv på här!”

”Okej!”

Budet lämnade över buketten och önskade trevlig helg innan han gick sin väg och Albin stod kvar med en massa blommor i famnen.

”Pappa! Det har kommit blommor till dig!”

”Det har vad?”

Albin sparkade igen dörren och gick tillbaka till matsalen. Alla samlades de kring honom.

”Få se!”

”Det var som fan!”

”Det verkar som om du har en hemlig beundrare, Stefan!” Micki tvingade tillbaka ett flin och frågade oskyldigt: ”Borde jag bli svartsjuk?”

”Jag har ingen hemlig beundrare!” Sa Stefan skarpt. Så fick han syn på kortet.

”Näe, det är sant!” Höll Micki med. Magnus var inte särskilt hemlig längre. Var det för att bevisa något som han skickat den där magnifika buketten? Om det nu verkligen var han. Han väntade snällt i tio sekunder medan Stefan stirrade på kortet och till slut utbrast han:

\- Tänker du läsa det el ska jag?

Stefan nästan slet upp kortet och tittade på det.

" I’ll bring you all my love  
I’ll take you wherever you want to go  
One night is what I want, baby  
And I’ll show you Paradise 

I’ll bring you all my love  
I’ll take you wherever you want to go  
I’ll do whatever it takes to   
To show you Paradise "

Christine snappade åt sig kortet och läste det. Så läste hon det en gång till.

”Wow!” Var allt hon sa när hon räckte över kortet till sin morbror.

”Mhm… Ingen avsändare.”

”Ingen hemlig beundrare, va? Nä, nä! Så då har du skickar de där till dig själv, eller?”

”Skulle inte du iväg på dansträning el nåt?” Stefan gick bort till ett av skåpen för att ta fram en vas att stoppa blommorna i. 

Christine flinade. Hennes största nöje var att driva Stefan till vansinne och här hade hon ammunition så det räckte och blev över.

”Inte förrän klockan sju! Lukas har lovat att han ska skjutsa mig dit och hem.”

”Det var väl vänligt av Lukas”, fnös Micki och gick tillbaka till matbordet. ”Säg mig, varför ska den vänlige Lukas göra dig denne tjänst?”

Nu var det Stefans tur att tvinga tillbaka ett brett flin. Oj, vad vi var självsäkra. Bara namnet Lukas verkade få Micki att bli fly förbannad.

”Pa… Nikolaj bad honom. Och det finns väl ingen som kan säga nej till Nikolaj?”

”Hrmf!” Fnös Micki. Men så sken han upp. ”Jo, faktiskt! Jag vet en som skulle kunna det!”

”Vem då?”

”Joe Gardner!”

Vasen, som Stefan tagit fram ur skåpet, gled ur hans grepp och föll i golvet och gick i bitar. Micki rynkade pannan en aning, och tog fram sop och skyffel åt Stefan. Denne rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Det var som om han stod fastspikad på mattan med glasskärvorna runt fötterna.

”Tänk, jag hade helt glömt bort att den karln existerade. –Du minns väl honom, Stefan, ni jobbade ju ihop på den tiden!”

”Jag… Vem… Vart…”

”Det var en våldsam satans gangster, ska jag säga dig! Han utgav sig för att vara någon annan, bara för att komma över familjen Dahléns pengar, han är misstänkt för… i alla fall två mord, som jag kan komma på… och han var den största homofob jag nånsin haft missnöjet att arbeta hos. Och den karln skulle vara V.D för Dahléns? Ju mindre jag ser av den karln, desto gladare blir jag. Och ingen var nog gladare än jag över att höra att han försvunnit. Ingen visste vart han tagit vägen och nånting säger mig att polisen nog fortfarande letar efter honom. Vad tror du att det… Stefan?”

Stefan hade redan skyndat ut i hallen och slängt på sig skorna.

”Vart ska du?”

Men Stefan bara gick ut genom dörren och glömde till och med att stänga den efter sig. Micki ryckte på axlarna.

”Nåja! Ska vi äta? -Albin! Du stannar här! Det räcker att en av er smiter iväg sådär utan förklaring! Sätt dig ner!”

”Jag tänkte bara stänga…”

”Sitt!”

Albin satte sig! Micki gick för att stänga ytterdörren och så gick han tillbaka.

”Nå, hur många pannkakor vill du ha, Christine?”


	9. Chapter 9

Micki slog upp kaffe åt sig själv och satte sig vid bordet igen.

”Nå, unga dam, vad har du att säga till ditt försvar?”

Christine suckade tungt. Det var tydligen dags för den fruktade Diskussionen. Hon visste att det inte skulle hjälpa, men hon gav honom ändå ett av sina mest intagande leenden.

”Förlåt! Jag hade egentligen inte tänkt rymma igen, Micki, jag ville bara vara ifred ett tag och tänka.”

”Så du stack utan att säga nåt? Fattade du inte att vi skulle bli oroliga?”

”Varför då? Jag var ju hos pappa!”

Nu, när Stefan inte var hemma, och Albin gått in på sitt rum, brydde hon sig inte om att säga Nikolaj. Micki visste sen gammalt att hon såg herr Remlund som sin far och inget han sa el gjorde skulle få henne att ändra uppfattning om den saken.

”Det spelar ingen roll! Du kunde ha ringt! Hur svårt är det att lyfta en telefonlur och ringa hem och tala om att man sover borta?”

”Överreagerar du inte nu? Jag var ju bara borta över natten!” Trettonåringen såg frågande på honom och Micki himlade med ögonen.

”Ja! Först sticker du bara, utan ett ord och du hör inte av dig. Sen valsar du in här, som om ingenting hade hänt. Fattar du inte att jag låg vaken hela natten och undrade om något hade hänt. Christine, jag sa åt dig förra gången; jag vill inte att du gör så här en gång till. Du kunde ha råkat ut för precis vad som helst. Och ändå så gör du samma sak!”

”Jag var sex år, Micki, jag visste inte bättre!”

”Det gör du ju uppenbarligen fortfarande inte! Du kunde ha blivit rånad el misshandlad el…” Han tystnade när det ena skräckscenariot efter det andra plågade hans hjärna. Han hade varit livrädd förra gången hon försökte sig på något liknande. Den här gången var det annorlunda.

Christine såg ner på sina händer. Varför hade han legat orolig hela natten? Han visste ju att hon var hos Nikolaj! Han hade ju själv gått dit och… och… Åh, herregud! Han hade ju träffat Lukas! Christines kinder blev ilsket röda. Plötsligt skämdes hon som en hund. Micki hade legat sömnlös hela natten… på grund av henne och hennes dumma påhitt. Vad hade han tänkt när han såg Lukas? Åh, gud, han måste ha undrat över hur hon hade reagerat. Han hade varit orolig för hennes skull! Hon kunde stå ut med mycket, men inte det. Det gjorde ont i bröstet på henne.

”Förlåt”, viskade hon och den här gången var hennes ögon blanka av tårar. Förbaskat också!

Micki satt tyst och tittade på sin systerdotter som han inte kunde ha älskat mer om hon varit hans eget barn. Han visste att hon bara ville väl. Och att hon ofta gjorde saker utan att tänka efter först. Eller sa saker hon egentligen inte menade. Hon var tretton, för guds skull, det var bara normalt beteende. För en kort sekund undrade han vart Stefan tagit vägen, varför han fick så bråttom, men så koncentrerade han sig på Christine. 

För att ge lite andrum, både åt sig och åt flickan, började han duka av bordet. Det var en fråga han så gärna ville ställa, men han kunde inte. Han kunde inte göra så mot Christine. Om hon verkligen hört något… el ännu värre, sett något, så hade hon talat om det, det första hon gjorde när hon kom hem. Hon ville så gärna att han och Nikolaj skulle bli ett par igen.

Så fort han ställt ner disken i diskmaskinen, får Christine upp från stolen och kastade sig om halsen på honom.

”Hatar du mig?” Frågade hon ynkligt.

Micki skakade på huvudet och gav henne en öm kyss på pannan.

”Hur skulle jag nånsin kunna hata dig, flickan min? Något sånt vill jag aldrig höra talas om.”

Christine nickade och så rynkade hon pannan en aning. Micki var verkligen inte arg. Visst, han var besviken på henne och hon skulle förmodligen få utegångsförbud i en månad el nåt, men han var inte arg. Nånting hade hänt! Hon visste inte vad, men någonting verkade… annorlunda. Vad var det som försiggick här, egentligen? Nikolaj hade inte synts till på jobbet, Micki uppför sig definitivt inte som vanligt… Hon undrade lite grann över vart Nikolaj egentligen höll hus. Hon hade inte sett till honom sen imorse. Nina hade förgäves ringt både hem och till hans mobil, men utan resultat. Var han ute på stan? Han hade ju lovat att meddela henne. Var han ute med Lukas? Visst ja, Lukas!

Hon slängde en blick mot klockan på väggen bakom Micki. Kvart över sex! Lukas skulle komma halv.

”Jag måste packa ner danskläderna”, sa hon med ett ursäktande leende och Micki nickade till svar.

”Vi får prata mer när du kommer hem. Eh… När skulle… När blir du hämtad?”

”Om en kvart! Jag gillar Lukas! Han är schyst! Och snygg är han, också! Fast”, tillade hon, mest för sig själv, ”det kommer nog inte att hålla mellan honom och pappa.”

”Jaså? Varför tror du det?”

”För att pappa är fortfarande kär i dig! Och du är fortfarande kär i honom!”

”Christine…”

”Och jag skiter fullständigt i vad du säger! Linda Sundin, i min klass, hennes föräldrar skilde sig… och de träffade andra… Lindas pappa gifte till och med om sig! Men det höll inte, för de hörde inte ihop, så de blev ihop igen… Hennes mamma och pappa, alltså, och gifte om sig, och de är kärare än nånsin, säger Linda och det är sant, för jag har sett dem. Och så kommer det att bli för er också! Jag vet det! Och nu ska jag gå och packa!”

Och så gick hon ut från köket och Micki hörde henne stänga dörren till sitt rum.

* * *

”Mamma?”

”Mhm?”

”Älskade du pappa?”

Eva Wiik tittade upp från sina papper och gav sin son ett stort leende.

”Mer än du kan ana!”

”Var du ledsen när han dog?”

Leendet försvann från hennes läppar.

”Mer än du kan ana!” Upprepade hon lågt och återgick till sina papper. Viktor satt tyst en stund.

”Mamma?”

”Ja, älskling?”

”Varför vill inte pappas släktingar veta av oss?”

”För att de kan inte få in i sina trånga rövhål att vi tillhör familjen. Men var inte orolig, du, du ska få ditt rättmätiga arv! Det tänker jag se till. Jag har ett ess i rockärmen, förstår du.”

”Jag bryr mig inte om pengarna, mamma, jag vill bara att de ska…”

”Vad?”

”Att de ska tycka om oss!”

Eva såg medlidsamt på sin unge son. Det var inte lätt för honom. De där förbannade Dahlénarna, de få som var kvar, vägrade acceptera honom som Reidars son, trots alla bevis, alla likheter. Men de skulle inte få henne att ge upp. Hennes son skulle få det som tillhörde honom, om det så blev det sista hon gjorde.

”Åh, älskling! Vi ska tvinga dem att tycka om oss! Det finns inget de kan göra! Dahléns är mitt och en dag ska det bli ditt, precis som din far ville. Okej?”

”Okej!”

Han log och med ett hugg i hjärtat såg hon hur lik han var sin far. Hon tackade alla gudar att det inte var Viktor Remmer som var far till pojken. Död el inte, hon tyckte inte om tanken på att hans gener levde vidare.

”Oroa dig inte”, sa hon, mest till sig själv, ”det kommer aldrig att hända.”

* * *

”Mamma?”

”Mhm?”

”Älskade du pappa?”

Andrea tittade upp från boken hon läste och gav sin son ett stort leende.

”Mer än du kan ana!”

”Var du ledsen när han dog?”

Leendet försvann från hennes läppar.

”Mer än du kan ana!” Upprepade hon lågt och återgick till sin bok. ”Varför frågar du?”

”Näe, det… Jag bara undrade!”

Andrea såg oroligt på honom.

”Är det någon som har sagt något?”

Eyvind såg frågande på sin mor.

”Näe? Om vadå?”

”Om… Ingenting!”

Hon hade förlorat intresset för boken och satt en stund och bara tittade på sin son. Under hela hans uppväxt hade hon fått höra ’Åh, han är så lik sin mor’ eller ’Åh, Andrea, han har din näsa’, men inte ett ord hade nån sagt om att han skulle vara lik sin far. Kanske för att ingen nånsin sett hans far. Hans riktiga far. Men Andrea såg det, i allt han sa, allt han gjorde, i ögonen. 

Viktors ögon. 

Så vitt Eyvind visste var hans far en norsk sjökapten som dog när han var tio. Och det, ansåg Andrea, var precis vad han skulle få tro. Om han fick veta sanningen… om familjen Remmer fick veta sanningen… Hon vågade inte tänka på det. Näe, ingen skulle nånsin få reda på att Viktor Remmer var far till hennes son. Aldrig nånsin!

”Mamma?”

”Ja?”

”Jag älskar dig!”

Andrea Melin la armen om sin son och kysste honom på kinden.

”Och jag älskar dig, mitt hjärta! Väldigt mycket! Det kommer jag alltid att göra. Vad som än händer.”

”Lovar du?”

”Självklart!”

* * *

”Har du alla papper?”

”Vad tror du om mig, egentligen?”

”Bara det allra värsta! Har du dem?”

Joe Gardner himlade med ögonen i det han öppnade en skrivbordslåda och tog fram de papper som Viktor var ute efter.

”Och du är säker på att allting stämmer?”

”Jag har dubbelkollat allting fem gånger. Sluta oroa dig, Viktor! När det här är över kommer Eva Wiik att ångra den dag hon beslutade sig för att gå bakom ryggen på dig. Tro mig, det här är saker som hon inte vill att någon ska få reda på. Speciellt inte hennes son.”

Viktor nickade förnöjt. Att den gamle kåtbocken lyckats producera ytterligare en unge utanför äktenskapet innan han kolade, det var bara ytterligare ett skäl att höja sitt glas i en skål. Viktor var mäkta imponerad. Reidar Dahlén hade inte varit vad folk skulle kalla en stilig karl och de grå tinningarnas charm hade gått honom förbi för flera årtionden sen… och ändå hade Eva, på någon underlig vänster, funnit honom attraktiv. Det måste ha varit pengar med i bilden, resonerade Viktor. Ingen kvinna vid sina sinnens fulla bruk skulle väl vilja vara med en gammal gubbe… Fan, han hade ju halva foten i graven redan innan.

Han delade med sig av sina teorier till Joe som nickade, eftertänksamt.

”Du har förmodligen rätt. Eva må vara en vacker kvinna. Men Reidar borde ha använt det stora huvudet istället för det lilla och stannat kvar hos sin hustru. Beatrice måste ha blivit alldeles ifrån sig när hon fick veta. Poor woman… What was he thinking, having a baby with someone else?”

Viktor flinade elakt.

”Tja, för det första, så tror jag inte ens att han visste om att hon var på smällen när han kolade. För det andra, du tror att Beatrice tog illa vid sig av en sån nyhet? Hur tror du hon kände det när hon fick veta sanningen om dig? Du är en stor jävla hycklare, Joey, sitt inte där och låtsas som om du brydde dig om Beatrice känslor. Och för det tredje, så är väl du helt fel person att tala om lojalitet?”

”Shut up, Viktor!”

”Var det inte du som försökte förstöra ett äktenskap när du var i Sverige senast?”

”Shut the fuck up!”

”Vet han om att du är tillbaka? Näe, visst, nej, du är ju fortfarande efterlyst.”

” Du skulle ta hand om det, sa du!”

”Och det ska jag! Så fort vi blivit kvitt det där lilla ludret, så tar jag hand om resten. Med de här…” Han viftade med papperen han höll i handen… ”kan vi få lilla Eva att ta till flykten fortare än du kan säga VD-post.”

Joe nickade. Viktor gick igenom papperen han fått en gång till och hans leende blev bara bredare för varje sekund. Såvida lilla Eva inte ville att hennes älskade son skulle få nys om det här, så var det bara att packa sina väskor och sen packa sig iväg.

”Vet du, folk inser egentligen inte vilken charm utpressning har. Det är så enkelt, man behöver inte ta till våld och ingen blir lidande, på något sätt.”

”Om det görs av proffs, vill säga!”

Viktor flinade och nickade, gillande. Proffs! Oja! Definitivt!

* * *

Stefan satt på sitt kontor och tittade igenom en pärm. Han verkade fullt upptagen och skulle förmodligen bli tvungen att jobba över halva natten. Det var i alla fall så det såg ut för folk som gick förbi och noterade att det fortfarande lyste inne på Holmbergs kontor. Stefan jobbade och slet och ville inte bli störd. I själva verket satt Stefan och gjorde ingenting. Pärmen han hade framför sig låg bara där, ifall någon skulle få för sig att titta in och fråga varför han var kvar på kontoret så sent.

Han hade kunnat ringa Magnus, för att få lite förströelse… men sanningen var den att det var någon annan som upptog hans tankar. Någon som bara dykt upp en dag, stulit hans hjärta och sen slängt det på marken och gjort en mexikansk hattdans på det. Någon som funnits vid hans sida varje dag, men som vägrade ta första steget… 

Fram tills den dag då han fick veta att Stefan börjat träffa Micki. Då hade det blivit annat ljud i skällan. Då hade han börjat göra närmanden, komma med viskande förslag… Hur gärna han än försökte hindra dem, kom minnesbilderna tillbaka, en efter en, tills det kändes som om hans huvud skulle explodera.

De hade varit så oförsiktiga, så vilda, så… gränslöst, passionerat förälskade de där magiska nätterna. Stefan funderade ibland över hur det kom sig att de inte klarade av att hålla fingrarna från varann. Om det var personkemin eller… något annat? Någon han fortfarande inte vågade klä i ord.  
De hade tagit varenda tillfälle i akt… Fan, de hade gjort det, bara två dagar efter Micki och Stefans bröllop! Och han hade inte ens haft skuldkänslor. Allt hade varit så magiskt… tills de blev tagna på bar gärning.

Nikolaj Remlund!

Ytterligare en anledning att avsky karln så mycket det bara gick. Vad fan hade han uppe på Dahléns kontor att göra, förresten? Vad det än gällde, så hade det säkert kunnat vänta till dan därpå. Men åh, nej! Nikolaj hade dykt upp och tagit dem med byxorna nere… bokstavligt talat! Han hade skrattat åt dem! Den där förbannade ryska galningen! Sagt att det inte fanns någon som helst anledning för honom att hålla tyst om det här… 

Så varför hade han inte sagt något till Micki?

Stefan rynkade pannan en aning. Det där var något han aldrig fått någon klarhet i. Varför hade inte Nikolaj sagt något till Micki? Han hade haft världens hållhake på Stefan… och inte utnyttjat den.

Varför?

Han suckade tungt och slängde en blick på pärmen han tagit fram på måfå. När han ändå var på kontoret, så kunde han väl ta itu med lite arbete. Och inte älta i en het… förbjuden, passionerad, vild, hämningslös, ödesdiger affär… som slutade så inåt helvete brutalt.

Så här efteråt undrade han nästan vilket han ansåg vara värst; att karln ljugit för alla och sagt att han var någon annan, när han i själva verket var en smutsig jävla bedragare… eller att han ljugit för Stefan.

Utan att tänka sig för, svor han högt, och slog ihop pärmen.

”Fan ta dig, Joe Gardner! Fan ta den dag du kom in i mitt liv! Och fan ta den dag då du stack!”

* * *

”Jag åker nu!”

Micki satt kvar i soffan och läste tidningen. Christine tittade in och gick fram för att ge honom en puss på kinden.

”Jag är hemma strax efter nio, som vanligt.”

”Ha så kul! Och, för guds skull, ring om du stannar borta hos någon kompis el nåt.”

”Självklart!”

Hon skyndade ut genom dörren och stängde den noga efter sig. Inte förrän han var säker på att hon gått, reste han sig från soffan och gick bort till fönstret. Jo, då! Därnere stod en mörkblå bil och lutad mot den stod Lukas Strandberg och väntade. Han såg Christine komma ner och sätta sig i baksätet. Så körde bilen iväg. Micki stod kvar en stund och väntade tills den försvunnit ur synhåll.

Han tyckte nästan synd om Lukas. Han visste mycket väl vilket vilddjur Nikolaj var i sängen. Och det var något som Lukas aldrig mer skulle få uppleva. Det var inte utan att han flinade elakt där han stod.

Christine hade rätt. Det var en av de få saker hon hade gemensamt med sin mor, de hade väldigt ofta rätt. Han och Nikolaj hörde ihop. Var det nånting han lärt sig den här dan så var det just det.  
Han ville springa raka vägen hem till Nikolaj och berätta för honom, berätta att det äntligen kunde bli de igen. Men så fick han en bättre idé. Det skulle bli fest på Freja… Fanns det ett bättre tillfälle än på en fest? Och kanske, samtidigt, ge honom en liten näsbränna. Han nickade bestämt. Det här skulle bli en fest som folk sent skulle glömma.

* * *

Carl såg från mor till dotter och tyckte sig se nya likheter hela tiden. Det var verkligen fascinerande att se dem tillsammans. De hade aldrig träffats förut och ändå uppförde de sig som om de redan visste allt om varann. De hade verkligen funnit varandra direkt. Och nu såg han också tydligt att flickan var hans dotter. Hon hade hans ögon. Det var inget snack om saken. Och den karaktäristiska näsan, som alla Dahlénare hade, den hade hon fått av honom. Och det där lilla halvleendet när hon tyckte att något var lite väl överdrivet el barnsligt, det var en exakt kopia av hans eget.

Jeanette tog plötsligt blicken från filmen och såg varmt på Carl. Hon kunde läsa honom som en öppen bok, trots att de varit ifrån varandra så många år, och hon visste precis vad han tänkte.

\- Tänker du stå där länge? frågade hon med glimten i ögat och Carl insåg att han stått och tittat på dem, med popcornskålen i handen, en bra stund.

\- Just det, pappa, vi vill ha popcorn! sa Jennifer genast och sträckte ut handen mot popcornskålen.

Carl såg från den ena till den andra och så nickade han lydigt och skyndade bort till soffan för att vara sin dotter till lags.

* * *

Nina såg oroligt på telefonen hon hade framför sig. Hon hade lämnat meddelanden på broderns mobil hela dan och han hade fortfarande inte hört av sig. Vart höll han hus? Hade han helt glömt bort att de hade ett företag att sköta? Hade han helt glömt bort att Dahlénarna var på dem konstant? En vild liten förhoppning att han kanske var hos Micki grusades ganska hastigt. Nikolaj hade själv sagt att han tänkte hålla sig på behörigt avstånd fram till dess att festen började. Sen skulle han sätta sin ”plan” i verket. 

Nina begrep ärligt talat ingenting av den där planen, men Nikolaj verkade övertygad om att det skulle funka och hon litade på sin bror. Ändå kunde hon inte låta bli att vara misstänksam. Hon hade råkat höra Christine prata in ett meddelande på Nikolajs mobil där hon frågade om någon som hette Lukas… och om man utgick från vad Christine sagt, så *bodde* Lukas hos Nikolaj för tillfället. Nina höll nästan på att gå under, så nyfiken var hon. Men ingen sa något till henne. Till och med Christine, som annars brukade berätta allt för henne, hade bara ryckt på axlarna och sett ut som om hon inte hade en aning om vad Nina pratade om.

Under de år de känt varann så hade Nina lärt sig att känna igen tecknen. Hon visste när Nikolaj hade en hemlighet. Hon visste när han gjort något dumt. Och hon visste när han träffat någon ny. Och så fort hon fick tag på honom, så skulle hon utsätta honom för tredje gradens korsförhör. För under den senaste veckan hade hon varken sett tecken på det ena, det andra, el ens det tredje. Hon kunde sin bror utan och innan. Hon visste, bättre än någon annan, hur mycket Micki betydde för honom.

Christine hade fått den barnvänliga versionen, hon fick den ocensurerade. Nikolaj hade aldrig kunnat hålla något hemligt särskilt länge. Precis som hon visste att Nikolaj kände till alla hennes hemligheter. Och Nikolaj hade inte träffat någon ny! Det visste hon. Så vem var Lukas och varför bodde han hos Nikolaj? Och hur kom det sig att Christine visste mer om den här saken än hon själv?

Hon blängde surt på mobilen, som låg på skrivbordet och vägrade att ringa. Hon skulle nog få veta. På något sätt skulle hon ta reda på hur det egentligen låg till. Hon var en Remmer, trots allt.

* * *

Micki stängde av teven och kollade på klockan. Christine hade varit borta i en halvtimme. Albin hade stängt in sig på sitt rum och satt förmodligen och surfade. Och Stefan, insåg han plötsligt, hade varit borta i nästan två timmar. Vad hade det tagit åt honom? Micki kände sin man. Han brukade alltid ringa och tala om ifall han skulle bli sen. Jämt! Och nu hade han stuckit iväg som om han hade eld i baken utan någon som helst förklaring och varit borta i två timmar? Micki rynkade pannan. Hade han glömt något på kontoret? Det tar inte två timmar! Var det någonting Micki sagt el gjort? Skulle han träffa Magnus? Var det kanske han som köpt blommorna? Hans blick gick mot köket där den enorma blombuketten nu stod i en praktfull vas, den de fått av Åsa i bröllopspresent. Det var ju en sabla tur att det inte var den Stefan slog sönder när han… När han vadå?

Micki försökte gå igenom hela samtalet i huvudet, ord för ord. När hade Stefan tappat vasen i golvet? Budet hade kommit med blommor, Christine hade sagt något, han själv hade berättat för barnen om Joe Gardner… Och Stefan hade blivit blev som ett lik, tappat vasen och sprungit hemifrån som om det gällde liv el död. Varför? Han reste sig från soffan och gick ut i köket för att titta på blommorna. 

Det var verkligen en enorm bukett. Den måste ha kostat en mindre förmögenhet. Blicken föll på det lilla kortet. Orden verkade bekanta… Så vem hade köpt blommorna? Varför hade personen skickat den till Stefan? Vem hade skrivit det där kortet?

En knackning på dörren fick honom att lämna alla konspirationsteorier och gå ut i tamburen. Han slängde en blick mot den stängda dörren som ledde till Albins rum. Pojken hade inte gett ett ljud ifrån sig på ett bra tag. Och det var uppenbart att han inte tänkte komma ut och kolla vem som knackade på dörren. Han utgick helt enkelt från att Micki skulle öppna, så att han fick surfa ifred. Om han ens hört knackningen. Micki bävade för när Christine kom upp i den åldern.

”Albin, det knackar på dörren!”

Det enda livstecken han fick var när Albin höjde volymen till stereon därinne. Micki bara skakade på huvudet och gick för att öppna.

Och där blev han stående.

Nikolaj fyrade av sitt mest avväpnande leende.

”Får man komma in?”

* * *

Stefan slog ihop pärmen och gick för att hämta en annan. Det hjälpte inte att begrava sig i arbete som han först trott. Tvärtom hade hans huvud bara fortsatt att plåga honom med minnesbilder.

Han hade förbannat sig själv i flera veckor för att han drogs så hjälplöst till VD:n på Dahléns. Det gjorde ju inte saken bättre att karln var en fullfjädrad böghatare. Det märktes ganska väl på hur han behandlade Micki.

Men när det bara var de två… när de arbetade tillsammans sena kvällar, då var han som en helt annan människa. Som om han vågade slappna av och vara sig själv… Vilket jävla hyckleri! De hade pratat om precis allt och inget, skrattat åt mer el mindre dåliga skämt, haft livliga diskussioner om allt mellan himmel och jord. De hade suttit uppe på kontoret och käkat kinamat och diskuterat in till småtimmarna och Stefan hade aldrig varit så lycklig. Efter den där första beröringen, den där blyga, försiktiga första kyssen… Det var som om de inte kunde få nog av varann!

Var det då så konstigt att han känt sig så förvirrad?

Och när hela historien kom fram, att Peter Henson i själva verket var en bedragare vid namn Joe Gardner… Gud, Stefan hade blivit så förbannad. Inte minst på sig själv, för att han tillåtit sig själv att luras, att falla så hårt, men mest på Gardner, eftersom… Visst, han hade lurat Beatrice Dahlén och hela företaget, han hade fått Reidar att adoptera honom, för guds skull, han hade lurat dem alla, och utnyttjat sin bäste väns identitet för att skaffa sig pengar, makt och inflytande… och han hade fått Stefan Holmberg att bli kär i honom! Och det var det värsta av allt. 

Just därför kändes det som om han hade stuckit en kniv i ryggen på Stefan och sen stått och tittat på för att se honom lida. Därför kändes det som om det bara var Stefan han svikit. Och Stefan hade hatat honom, lika intensivt som han älskat honom, just därför. Och det var en fruktansvärt dålig ursäkt. Men det var också sant. Och det var därför det varit så lätt att fastna i Magnus garn, när han kom in i bilden. Det var så lätt att ersätta en mans förbjudna smekningar med en annans.

Och nu… Nu hade allting glidit honom ur händerna. Hans perfekta, idylliska liv var över, lika hastigt som när man blåser ut ett ljus.

Han satte sig ner med en tung suck och öppnade pärmen. Koncentrera sig på jobbet, var det. Inte beklaga sig över att hans livs mest passionerade affär hade varit med en efterlyst bedragare och misstänkt mördare.

Fanns det ens ett ord som beskrev hur patetisk han kände sig?

* * *

”Eh… Eh…”

”Nå? Tänker du låta mig stå härute hela natten?”

”Vad gör du här? Är du inte klok? Jag har inte… Albin är hemma!”

”Och? Du har bara fått besök av en gammal polare från jobbet som var sugen på kaffe och råkade   
befinna sig i närheten.”

”Om du tror att jag tänker släppa in dig…”

”Så det blir inget kaffe?”

Micki suckade. Varför var det så svårt att säga nej till den där karln? Nikolaj såg bedjande på honom och Micki steg åt sidan för att låta honom komma in. Så stängde han dörren och i nästa nu hade Nikolaj tryckt upp honom mot väggen.

”Du är inte klok!”

”Det är fullt möjligt! Men helt plötsligt blev jag sugen på något annat än kaffe!”

Micki försökte förgäves att komma på en godtagbar anledning till varför hans armar verkade ha en egen vilja och slingrade sig runt Nikolajs midja likt två kärlekskranka ormar.

”Vi kan alltid gå någon annanstans, om du hellre vill det. Vi kan gå hem till mig, Lukas är på träningen med Christine.”

Lukas… Namnet var som en hink med iskallt vatten rakt i ansiktet och det räckte för att Micki skulle återfå sina sinnens fulla bruk, tillräckligt länge för att kunna skjuta Nikolaj ifrån sig.

”Du tycker förstås att det här är väldigt lustigt. Att vi befinner oss på exakt samma ställe som förra gången. Ända skillnaden är att du är tillsammans med Lukas, inte Andrea, samtidigt som du vill vara med mig!”

”Och du är gift med Stefan, samtidigt som du vill vara med mig! Micki, tänker du förneka att de få stunder vi har tillsammans är de enda gånger i ditt liv som du känner dig riktigt levande? Det du har med Stefan kan inte ens jämföras med det du och jag har och det vet du!”

”Det spelar ingen roll! Du har Lukas nu! Det spelar ingen roll om jag… Du kan inte ha oss båda två. Och jag kan inte…”

”Micki… Tror du, ens för en sekund, att om det skulle bli fråga om ett val… att du skulle förlora? Du vet mycket väl att ett enda ord från dig, så är det tack och adjö med Lukas. Om jag trodde att det fanns en chans för oss, så skulle jag aldrig ens titta åt en annan.”

”Jag vet det! Och jag skulle aldrig kunna göra så mot en annan människa. Inte när jag har varit i samma sits. Jag skulle aldrig kunna leva med mig själv om jag hela tiden var tvungen att tänka på det. Jag kan inte gå igenom hela den här historien en gång till.”

Han svalde hårt och tittade bort mot Albins stängda dörr.

”Micki…”

”Det är nog bäst att du går nu!”

”Tror du att det är så enkelt att bli av med mig? Jag tänker inte ge upp, Micki, jag tänker kämpa! Jag har kämpat för dig sen den dag jag kom ut och jag tänker fortsätta för dig tills du är tillbaka där du hör hemma. Hos mig!”

Så vände han och nästan slet upp ytterdörren.

”Vi ses på Freja!” Utan att vända sig om gick han ut i trappuppgången.

Micki stängde dörren och sjönk ner på huk med ryggen mot väggen och händerna tryckta mot sina heta kinder.

Han stod emot Nikolaj Remlund! Han borde få medalj!

Och dessutom visste han, att när de väl hade återförenats, ordentligt, så skulle det bli så oändligt mycket bättre än en snabbis i tamburen med Albin bara några meter därifrån.

* * *

”Ja, och det här är gästrummet! Det är här du ska slagga!”

Viktor såg sig omkring och nickade.

”Snyggt!”

”Wendy är väldigt noga med att det är snyggt och städat överallt, hon är lite av en pedant. Har du dina grejer?”

Viktor höll upp sin väska.

”Det här är allt jag behöver. Jag har lite grejer inlåst i ett bankfack, men det tänkte jag hämta imorgon.”

”Bara du vet vad du gör!”

”Joey”, flinade Viktor och slängde armen runt hans axlar, ”jag är Viktor Remmer! Jag har alltid ett ess i bakfickan.”

”Kul för dig! Jag tänkte ta en promenad längs Gamla Stan. Ska du med el vill du göra dig hemmastadd?”

”Varför får jag en känsla av att du ska spionera på en viss person?”

“Cause you have a one-track mind?”

”Vet Wendy om det?”

”Vet vad?”

”Joey…”

”Om du vill ta en dusch så är badrummet där och teven får in 57 kanaler sist jag kollade. Sitt inte uppe för länge. Vi har mycket att göra imorgon!”

Viktor skakade bara på huvudet.

“It’s your funeral!”

“Fuck you, Viktor!”

”You wish!”


	10. Chapter 10

Det var grått och trist när Stefan lämnade sitt kontor. Herregud, vuxna karln och så sitter han på kontoret och tjurar över nån som inte ens är värd det? Han gav sig själv en mental örfil för att återfå sina sinnens fulla bruk. En snabb blick på armbandsuret avslöjade att klockan var kvart över nio. 

Det var inte direkt så att han oroade sig för vad Micki skulle säga om att han kom hem så sent. De var båda fullt på det klara att skilsmässa var den enda, rätta lösningen. Han kunde bara inte begripa varför Micki inte ville säga något till Christine. Han hade då hört jäntan gå på otaliga gånger om hur kära Micki och Nikolaj var och hur de snart skulle vara ett par igen. Hon verkade tycka särskilt mycket om att påpeka detta för Stefan, så fort Micki inte fanns i närheten. Så varför inte göra henne glad över att hon haft rätt? 

Hade Lukas någonting med saken att göra? Stefan var ingen dumbom, han visste att Micki tagit illa vid sig när han hörde att Nikolaj träffat en ny, även om han inte visade det.

Han var så inne i sina tankar att han aldrig ens såg karln som kom gående emot honom. Han noterade inte ens att denne hajade till för en halv sekund när han upptäckte Stefan, och sedan fortsatte att gå. Han insåg inte ens att det fanns människor runt omkring honom förrän han gick rakt in i nån.

”Hey!”

Eftersom Stefan var en typisk svensk, sa han ett kort ’Förlåt’, utan att titta upp, och gick vidare. Det var emellertid ingen typisk svensk som han stött ihop med.

”Varför säga ’Förlåt’ när du inte menar det?”

Av någon anledning gick allt efter den meningen i slow motion för Stefan. Han saktade ner på stegen. Herregud, nu börjar han höra saker också. Han stannade. Den där rösten var så oroväckande bekant, trots att han inte hört den på över tolv år. 

Sakta, ytterst sakta vände han sig om, nästan som om han var rädd för vad han skulle se… och fick syn på Joe Gardner.

”DU?!”

Det var inte riktigt den reaktionen Joey hade väntat sig och han började genast ångra att han överhuvudtaget öppnat munnen. 

Plötsligt gick allting väldigt fort. Stefan var inte säker på om det var han el Joe som börjat gå, men plötsligt stod de bara där, på tu man hand, och Stefan visste inte ens vart han skulle börja.

”Vad gör… Är du…”

Och så skakade han på huvudet. Hur funkade hans hjärna, egentligen? Det fanns väl bara en sak att göra? Joe Gardner var efterlyst av polisen. Utan minsta tvekan tog han upp mobilen.

Joey rynkade pannan en aning.

”Hey, vad sysslar du med?”

”Vad fan ser det ut som, jag ringer polisen! De är nog väldigt intresserade av att få träffa dig.”

”Stefan, wait!”

Det var väldigt nära droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över. Att han hade mage att stå där och försöka… Åh, herregud, det är verkligen han! Han är här! Stefans stackars hjärna hotade att lägga ner totalt, det var alldeles för många förvirrade tankar som slogs därinne.

”Du… Du ger inte mig order, är det uppfattat? Din… Du är inte ens riktig! Du är en stor jävla bedragare!”

”Stefan…”

”’Peter Henson’! Fy fan!” 

Han skrattade rått medan han lyssnade på signalerna i mobilen. Han hade inte velat tro det först, vägrade blint att tro det… Men det hade varit sant. Alltihop! Förutom det han ville, trodde… hoppades skulle vara sant. Det var bara lögn, alltihop!

”Micki hade rätt, du är tamejfan den största jävla lögnare som jag någonsin haft missnöjet att arbeta ihop med. –Hallå? Ge mig polisen!”

”Ge hit!” Utan att riktigt reflektera över varför, sträckte Joey snabbt ut armen och ryckte åt sig mobilen. Stefan blev så paff att han bara stirrade på honom.

”Vad fan sysslar du med? Ge mig mobilen!”

Joey stängde av mobilen och stoppade den i jackfickan.

”Stefan…”

”Ge mig mobilen, sa jag!”

”Jag är ledsen att det blev så här…”

”Ledsen? Ledsen?! Du är fan inte sann! Exakt vad är det *du* är ledsen för? Att allt inte gick som du hade planerat? Att du blev avslöjad? Hur i helvete kan man vara så korkad att man snor en annans identitet… Du ljög för oss, allihop! Du ljög för MIG!!”

Han fattade inte varför han prioriterade just den biten, men så var det.

* * *

Mattias satt i soffan på hotellrummet och rengjorde sin pistol medan han väntade på att någon skulle svara. Han var betydligt lugnare nu, efter en skön dusch och en bra film på TV, och bekymrade sig inte ens över att han fick sitta i kö en bra stund innan någon svarade.

”Ja, hej, jag tänkte höra vilken tid ni öppnar imorgon? Okej? Och besökstiden är mellan…? Jag förstår! Näe, jag har en… vän som… Nej, nej, säg inget, jag vill att det ska bli en överraskning. Jag tänkte komma och hälsa på imorgon. Naturligtvis! Tack!”

Han var idel leenden när han la ifrån sig mobilen och återgick till att rengöra pistolen. Han var så nära nu! Om bara några timmar skulle första delen i hans plan vara över. Det kändes nästan lite vemodigt att tänka på. Bara några timmar kvar!

* * *

”Stefan, du måste tro mig… Jag måste förklara mig… Allt jag gjorde var för en god sak, jag svär, jag försökte bara… God, you look good!”

”Försök för fan inte snacka bort dig nu! Ge mig mobilen! Du är efterlyst för mord, för helvete, hur kan du ens tänka på… Varför gjorde du det? Va? Var det pengarna som lockade? Eller var det något annat? Varför sjunka så lågt som till mord, räckte det inte med bedrägeri? ”

Och plötsligt ville han slå händerna för ansiktet när minnesbilderna kom rusande tillbaka med enorm kraft.

”Åh, herregud! Jag lät dig göra saker med mig som jag aldrig gjort med någon annan… Hur i helvete kunde jag vara så blind?”

”Love is blind!”

Stefan valde att ignorera den kommentaren. Det var något annat som var mycket viktigare. Något han bara måste få veta!

”Så vart kommer jag in i bilden? Vad hände med de där flygbiljetterna du skulle beställa? 2 veckor, sa du! Två veckor, så skulle allt vara förberett och vi skulle sitta på ett plan till tropikerna. Var det inte så du sa? Eller har jag missuppfattat något? Du tänkte aldrig beställa två biljetter, el hur? En enkel biljett till tropikerna med Dahléns hela förmögenhet i bakfickan.”

”Stefan…”

”Du utnyttjade mig!”

”Nej! Det var inte så!”

”Stå inte och ljug mig rakt upp i ansiktet, Peter, jag… Åh, förlåt! Joe Gardner, var det visst!” Han såg iskallt på Joey som tog till ett sista halmstrå… Sanningen!

”Stefan, jag hade redan beställt biljetterna!”

Stefans hjärna hängde inte med i den svängen.

”När då?”

Joey suckade tungt.

”När jag frågade dig om du ville resa bort med mig! Jag sa 2 veckor, för… Jag behövde två veckor på mig att göra vissa förberedelser och… Jag ville ge dig tid att säga adjö till släkt och vänner.”

Stefan stirrade på honom, som om det hade vuxit fram ytterligare ett huvud på Joeys axel.

”Du hade…”

”Visst, jag erkänner, när jag först kom hit, så… Ja, planen var att utnyttja… förföra, få en person att lita blint på mig, som kunde vara mitt alibi, som kunde ta hand om allt och som jag sen kunde dumpa och sticka iväg tillbaka till USA som en väldigt rik man.”

”Din förbannade…”

”Men jag hade inte planerat att det skulle bli du! Min första tanke var Rebecka Dahlén!”

”Re… Du tänkte…”

”Jag försökte också! Och nog var hon villig… efter ett tag…”

Stefan kände hur han började må illa. Det här var något han inte ville höra, det var han övertygad om.

”Jag vill verkligen inte höra talas om dina sexuella erövringar, så om du tror… Kan du… Ge hit mobilen!”

Av någon anledning lät han inte lika bestämd som förut.

”Stefan, du måste tro mig, när jag träffade dig, så… Jag vet faktiskt inte vad som hände, men…”

”Äh, lägg av! Hur dum tror du att jag är, egentligen? Du ville ha sex! Och jag, min urbota korkskalle, jag ställde upp utan minsta knussel! Fy FAN!”

”Don´t… Don´t say that, Stefan… Det var inget jag hade planerat, men jag blev faktiskt…”

”Och vill du veta det verkligt patetiska i hela den här förbannade kråksången?”

Han tog ett djupt andetag. Egentligen borde han inte säga mer. Egentligen borde han hålla igen käften! Egentligen borde han vända och gå sin väg och glömma att han någonsin sett Joe Gardner igen… efter så många år… Fortfarande lång och ståtlig… och så inåt helvete sexig att det gjorde ont i bröstet på Stefan, bara att titta på honom.

”Det verkligt patetiska… är att om du hade sagt som det var, om du hade varit ärlig, mot mig, i alla fall… Så hade jag ändå följt med dig!”

Det var förmodligen bara inbillning, men nog såg det ut som om Joey sken upp när han hörde det.

”Really?”

”Det bevisar bara vilken korkad jubelidiot jag faktiskt var. Att jag ens tänkte tanken…”

”Why?”

Åh, nej! Där gick gränsen! Inte en chans att han någonsin talade om sanningen för Joe Gardner, en man som inte gjort annat än ljugit för honom sen första gången de träffades.

”Det spelar väl ingen roll? Det där hände för tolv år sen! Och du är fortfarande efterlyst av polisen, för både bedrägeri och mord och…”

”I never killed anyone!” Protesterade Joey direkt. Han må vara många saker, men han var ingen mördare. ”Please, Stefan… Berätta nu!”

”Nej!”

”Varför inte?”

Stefan började bli nervös. Hans försvarsmurar var inte lika starka som för tio minuter sen.

”För det spelar ingen roll! Inte nu!”

”Why?”

”Om du inte slutar pressa mig, så skriker jag!”

“Like some fucking damsel in distress! Tell me the truth, Stefan!”

”Nej!”

”Varför inte?”

”För att jag blev KÄR i dig… din förbannade skitstövel! Okej? Är du nöjd nu?”

Han fick inget svar. Joey stod bara och stirrade på honom.

* * *

Christine lutade sig tillbaka mot baksätet med en liten duns.

”Hur kan du ta det så lugnt?” Frågade hon surt.

”Jag är väl inte lika upprörd som du”, påpekade Lukas med ett litet leende och betraktade henne i backspegeln.

”Hon STÖTTE på dig!” Utbrast Christine för sjätte gången sen de lämnat dansträningen.

”Och jag talade om för henne att jag inte var intresserad! Du dansade bra!”

”Whatever!” Christine muttrade för sig själv och stirrade ut genom fönstret på alla affärerna som de passerade på hemvägen.

”Jag höll faktiskt just på att föreslå att ni två kanske skulle sätta er ner och prata nån gång, för att se om ni kanske kunde komma förbi det här barnsliga beteendet…”

Christine vände blicken mot Lukas igen och hon rynkade pannan en aning.

”Gjorde du?”

”Mhm! Alldeles innan du kom framrusande och flög på henne med näbbar och klor och kallade henne för inte särskilt snälla saker.”

Christine såg faktiskt lite skuldmedveten ut.

”Hon gjorde ju allt för att jag skulle göra ett misstag, såg du inte det? Jag kunde ju inte ens koncentrera mig på dansen!”

”Hon räckte ut tungan! Chris, jag trodde faktiskt att du var lite smartare än så. Att bli uppretat så till den milda grad…”

”Hon gjorde det med flit!” Christine plutade en aning med underläppen, fullt medveten om att hon nu uppförde sig som en purken femåring. ”Det var hon som började!”

”Naturligtvis!” Var allt Lukas sa och saktade in vid ett övergångsställe för att låta ett äldre par passera. Han noterade att trafikljuset några meter längre bort just slog över till rött. Typiskt.

”Du säger väl ingenting till Nikolaj?” Frågade plötsligt Christine, med sin bästa småflicksröst, som alltid verkade få både Micki och Nikolaj att vekna.

”Och riskerar att han ger sig iväg efter Linda för att hämnas?” Lukas skakade på huvudet och stannade vid rödljuset. ”Jag tror inte det!”

”Jag ska berätta! Det ska jag!”

” Tja, du kommer att ha svårt att bortförklara den där kinden…”

”Jag halkade! Det är inte mer med det! Jag gick in i en dörr!”

”Gick in i en dörr? Och dunkade i kinden med all kraft?”

”Ja!” Christine tyckte själv att hennes förklaring var väldigt logisk.

”Stackars kind!”

Christine surnade till och tittade ut genom fönstret medan de väntade på att det skulle bli grönt.

”Äh, du ska bara…”

På trottoaren en bit bort fick hon plötsligt syn på Stefan, som stod och pratade med en lång typ.  
Hon rynkade pannan en aning. De pratade inte! De grälade. Häftigt, dessutom! Vem var det där? Det var ingen hon kände igen och ändå tyckte hon att han verkade bekant på något sätt. Hon skulle just påpeka detta för Lukas, när den långe typen tog tag i Stefan… och kysste honom! Rejält! På munnen! Bara sådär! Och Stefan… såg inte ut att protestera, precis! Tvärtom, han gav igen för kung och fosterland. Christine var så paff att hon bara stirrade. Vad i hela fridens…?

Det slog om till grönt och Lukas började köra. Christine var precis på väg att säga åt honom att stanna.

”Vänta!”

”Vad är det?”

Christine snodde runt och stirrade ut genom bakrutan. Den långe typen hade släppt taget om Stefan och nu stod de och pratade igen. Hon stirrade ända tills bilen svängde runt ett hörn och de försvann ur hennes synvinkel.

Fortfarande med en rynka i pannan satte hon sig tillrätta. Vad i hela fridens dar…?

”Christine?”

”Huh?”

”Vad är det?”

Christine skakade på huvudet.

”Jag vet inte! Och så tillade hon, lågt, för sig själv; ”Men jag tänker ta reda på det!”

* * *

Albin log för sig själv där han satt framför datorn. Den höga musiken tjänade till att hålla nyfikna föräldrar och snokande småsyskon borta medan han surfade runt.

Ett litet *pling* avslöjade att han fått svar och skyndade sig tillbaka till deras privata chat-rum.

”Jag har pratat med morbror! Han säger att det är okej!”

Han flinade brett och skrev ett svar.

”Lysande! När ska jag hämta dig?”

Han behövde inte vänta mer än några sekunder på svaret.

”Vi möts där! Ska jag ha något med mig?”

Albin började skriva ett svar, men hejdade sig. Han fick inte gå för fort fram med den här tjejen. Han måste visa henne att han var mogen… ansvarsfull…

”Kläder, vore en fördel… fast de lär åka av ganska fort!”

Han skrattade när han såg vad han hade skrivit och undrade vad hon skulle tycka. Svaret kom direkt.

”You wish! ;-)”

Den lilla smiley-gubben i slutet på meddelandet gav honom ändå vissa förhoppningar och hennes nästa meddelande gjorde honom på ännu bättre humör.

”Vi kan väl åtminstone äta först? Morbror har alltid sagt att man inte ska utföra några… aktiviteter på fastande mage.”

Albin nickade. Det såg ljust ut. Och hon verkade inte direkt ovillig. Allt var klart. Efter den här resan skulle han vara en riktig man. Det var inte utan att han började se fram emot den där festen.

* * *

MORGONEN DÄRPÅ

Christine satt vid frukostbordet och betraktade Stefan med öppet ogillande min. Hon hade nog hört honom. Hon hade vaknat av att ytterdörren öppnades och hon hade tittat på klockan. Han hade inte kommit hem förrän halv tre. Och hon hade sett honom på stan runt nio. Så vad hade han gjort de resterande sex timmarna? Hade han varit med den där långe typen? Varför kändes det som om hon borde känna igen honom? Vem var han? Och hur kunde Stefan vara så urbota korkad att han inte förde sina affärer bakom stängda dörrar? Var det en affär? Det hade sannerligen sett ut så! Fast de kanske hade gjort slut? Det hade då sett ut som om de grälade, riktigt ordentligt. Hon hade sett Stefan arg förut, men inte så där förbannad. Men sen… Åh, hon önskade att hon visste vad som hänt sen. Och för att få reda på det måste hon fråga honom. Rakt på sak och utan krusiduller! Så fort Micki gått för att öppna salongen!

Stefan såg nog att Christine stirrade på honom som om han vore en mask. Han var innerligt tacksam att hon inte visste vad han gjort. Herregud… Vad hade han gjort? Han hoppades att ingen skulle se hur hans kinder blev blossande röda när han tänkte tillbaka. Det var så mycket som han ville ha ogjort och det var ännu mer han ville göra om. Han hade definitivt inte planerat att… 

Vem fan försökte han lura? Han visste inte ens att Joe Gardner var tillbaka i stan, hur skulle han ha kunnat planera något sånt här? Herregud, han hade inte ens frågat vart de skulle! Han hade bara följt med! Drogad! Han måste ha blivit drogad på något vis, det var… orimligt att han skulle göra något sånt…! Utan att han ens var medveten om det, log han fräckt för sig själv. Han hade blivit drogad. Berusad av älskarens kyssar… Drunknade i hans ögon, förlorad… hopplöst förlorad… mer och mer för varje sekund… för varje klädesplagg som försvann hade han förlorat mer och mer av etik och moral, normer, vett och etikett… Vem orkar tänka på sånt med ett sånt vilddjur i sängen… 

Hade de ens hunnit till sängen? Han drog sig till minnes en hallmatta… ett badrum… ett skrivbord… det hade varit en mycket intressant upplevelse… och, jo, då, en säng, där på slutet. Herregud! Även om deras äktenskap numera bara existerade på papper… och det tänkte han ta itu med så fort som möjligt, så kunde han inte låta bli att känna skuldkänslor. Men inte för att han varit otrogen… utan för den han varit otrogen med! Han var jurist, för helvete, han borde ha vetat bättre. Och ändå var det så svårt att minnas vad som var rätt och fel när *han*… såg på en med de där enorma ögonen… med en blick som verkade säga att… det är du och jag nu… äntligen… efter så många år… 

Och han är fortfarande efterlyst av polisen! 

Det smarta, det kloka, det förnuftiga i det här läget, hade varit att kontakta polisen och tala om allt han visste. Men när det gällde den mannen försvann både sans och förnuft från jurist Holmbergs hjärna. Efter tolv års tystnad… var han fortfarande lika kär, som när han såg honom sista gången. Gud, han var verkligen patetisk!

Micki såg från den ena till den andre. Det var ovanligt tyst vid frukostbordet den här morgonen. Vad var det som pågick? Stefan hade kommit hem sent… Ovanligt sent för att vara Stefan. Hade han tillbringat halva natten hos Magnus? Och så anklagade han Micki för att vara het på gröten när det gällde Nikolaj? Han kunde knappt vänta tills hans fick skratta Stefan rakt i ansiktet och påpeka att han haft rätt, hela tiden. Och när den här festen var över… skulle allt vara som vanligt. Han skulle vara tillbaka hos Nikolaj… Åh, Christine kommer att bli så glad när hon får veta det… Och Stefan skulle vara fri att göra vem han ville. Han såg verkligen fram emot festen. Precis vad som helst kunde hända. Och Micki Sandell tänkte se till att det hände, också! 

Han sträckte sig efter smöret och såg på de andra med ett höjt ögonbryn. Var det någon annan som ville ha en smörgås? Han fick inget svar, ryckte på axlarna och började bre sin smörgås. Det här skulle bli en fest som de sent skulle glömma, det visste han.

Albin satt i egna tankar och brydde sig inte om vad de andra sa el gjorde. Han skulle ha sex ikväll! För första gången! Ingen kunde få honom på andra tankar just nu. Han och Sara skulle ha sex ikväll! Hur kunde någon ens begära att han skulle tänka på något annat då?

* * *

Rrriiiinngg! Rrriiiinngg! Rrriiiinngg!

Ytterst mödosamt reste sig Junior och såg sig omkring. Vad i hela fridens dar var klockan? Och varför låg han ute i soffan? Och varför sova med kläderna på? Och vart var…

”Åh, herregud!”

Hundratals tankar snurrade runt i hans huvud och det där ringandet i bakgrunden gjorde inte saken bättre. Han blängde ilsket på telefonen. Kom igen, då, tänkte han! Förbannade maskin, svara! Svara!

”Du har kommit hem till Junior Dahlén! Jag är inte hemma, men lämna namn och ärende, så ringer jag upp så fort jag kan.”

”Hej, brorsan, det är jag! Jag är ledsen att jag inte ringde igår och… Jag vet att vi skulle träffas och prata, men det kom nånting emellan och… Jag glömde bort att ringa! Förlåt! Vi har mycket att prata om, lillebror! Vad sägs om lunch? Jag bjuder! Åh, visst, ja… Varför är du inte på kontoret? Fredag el inte, vi tar inte ledigt bara sådär utan att meddela våra kollegor först!”

Han tittade ut. Det var ljust ute!

”Och glöm inte att vi ska åka med Freja ikväll! De ska tydligen ha nån fest där, det vore väl roligt? Ja, ja, hör av dig när du vaknar, el ännu hellre, masa dig hit så fort du hör det här meddelandet. Glöm inte att vi har det där mötet med Eva Wiik om… 25 minuter!”

Och så la hon på. Inget hej då! Det hade hon inte tid med. Typiskt Lina! Han slängde en blick mot klockan på videon. 09.35. Fan också, han hade helt glömt bort det där mötet med Eva Wiik. Den där trådsmala lilla slynan som försökte lägga vantarna på, inte bara företaget, utan också hela förmögenheten. Och så hade hon mage att påstå att hennes son var farfars son. Av alla lögnaktiga… fast det skulle å andra sidan inte förvåna honom särskilt mycket om det visade sig vara sant. Farfar var ju inte direkt känd för sin lojalitet mot sin hustru.

Han gick mot badrummet. En lång dusch, en snabb frukost och sen iväg till kontoret. Och inte tänka på drömmen han haft. Förbjudna drömmar om den förbjudna frukten. Ljuvliga drömmar om den ljuvliga Nina Remmer!

* * *

Nikolaj tittade upp från tidningen och betraktade Lukas med en nyfiken glimt i ögonen.

”Vad tänker du på?”

”Vadå? Näe, det… Jag har lite att göra idag… Finns det mer te? Jösses, vad klockan är mycket…”

”Mhm!”

”Vad är det?”

”Lukas, jag känner dig! Det är nånting som trycker dig och av någon underlig anledning så vill du inte berätta för mig. Så, ut med språket.”

Lukas funderade på om han verkligen skulle säga som det var. Hur orolig han än var, så var det inte hans ansvar. Men Nikolaj älskade Christine som om hon verkligen vore hans dotter. Hur skulle han reagera om han fick veta allt som hände under dansträningen? Han suckade. För att vara tretton år var hon väldigt tidigt utvecklad och av gammal erfarenhet visste Lukas vad det kunde göra med en ung tjej. Herregud, hans egen syster hade inte varit så mycket äldre när hon… 

Näe, det här var inget man berättade för en sån som Nikolaj. Och hon hade varit så orolig. Hela grejen med fröken Dahlin var bara för att få honom att tänka på annat. ’Snälla, berätta inte för Nikolaj!’ Han hade inte skämtat när han sa det där om att Nikolaj skulle utkräva hämnd. Men inte på fröken Dahlin. Definitivt inte!

”Tro mig, Niko, du vill inte veta det här!”

”Vadå? Nu har du ju gjort mig nyfiken!”

Han fick en hastig minnesbild av sin syster… i sängen hos hans bäste vän…Han hade velat ge dem båda en rak höger, men nöjt sig med att bara puckla på honom. Henne gav han en ordentlig utskällning. Hur skulle då inte Nikolaj reagera…

”Niko…”

Lukas suckade. Han undrade vad som egentligen sårat honom mest den dagen… att hitta sin lillasyster i sängen hos sin bäste polare… el att det var just i hans säng han hittade henne. Han hade aldrig berättat för Tom om de känslor han hyst. Han skulle aldrig göra det, heller! Men att se dem tillsammans… att se sin syster tillsammans med den han själv var så hopplöst förälskad i… Det hade gjort så ont… Han hade blivit så förbannad den gången, av så många olika anledningar… och det var en av dem. Hon hade gjort något han själv aldrig skulle få göra. Och nu var de gifta!

”Jag… Okej, så mycket kan jag säga, att det är bra om du håller ett öga på Christine.”

”Vad har hon gjort?”

”Det är vad hon kommer att göra som jag är orolig för! Nikolaj, hon är tonåring! Du minns ju själv hur det var.”

”Varför får jag en känsla av att du vet nånting som inte jag vet?”

”Jag säger bara att ni borde hålla ett öga på henne. Trettonåringar ska inte springa hemifrån utan ett ljud och sen inte höra av sig på hela natten. Tillåter man en sån sak, kommer hon att fortsätta. Och då vette gudarna vad som skulle kunna hända.”

”Okej! Tack så mycket för prognosen, herr domedagsprofet! Det känns redan mycket bättre!”

Lukas tog ett djupt andetag. Det var lika bra att säga som det var, och skulle det göras, kunde det lika gärna göras nu, innan festen. Han kunde se Christines bedjande blick när de for hem. ’Snälla Lukas, säg inget! Du kan inte berätta! Snälla? Jag ska berätta! Jag ska, jag bara… jag behöver lite tid på mig! Okej? Snälla, säg inget!’

”Nikolaj…”

”Ja?”

”Eh… Vilken tid börjar festen?” Han svor över sin egen feghet. Nikolaj rynkade pannan en aning, men svarade ändå.

”Det är bra om vi är ombord på Freja strax efter fem.”

”Okej! Bra! Jag bara undrade! Så, vad ska du göra idag?”

* * *

Viktor betraktade Joey med road min. Han visste att väggarna i gamla hus brukade vara tunna, men det han hört under natten… Fan, hur länge hade de hållit på? Från det att de kom in genom dörren till… Ja, nog var hon två, minst. Han skakade på huvudet. Herregud, Joey Gardner!

Joey noterade direkt att Viktor hade något på hjärtat. Han undrade om Viktor hört dem. Förmodligen, de hade inte varit särskilt tysta av sig. Fan, vem hade kunnat ana att det fanns en sån tiger i Stefan Holmberg? Fast det krävdes kanske bara rätt karl att ta fram den? Han flinade för sig själv. Och så frågade han Viktor rakt ut:

”What?”

”Huh? Åh, inget, jag satt bara och tänkte på något roligt.”

”Något du vill dela med dig?”

Viktor ryckte på axlarna.

”Inte direkt! Och själv, så? Är det något du vill… berätta?”

Okej, det avgjorde saken! Viktor hade hört dem! Joe var väldigt tacksam över att Wendy inte hade stigit upp ännu.

”Vadå, till exempel?”

”Tja, jag vet inte… varför ytterdörren var öppen när jag vaknade imorse… varför badrummet ser ut som inredningen på en bordell… När jag tänker efter så ser faktiskt hela huset ut som om någon… el ska jag säga några… hade en sjuhelvetes kväll… i vartenda rum.”

Joey gav honom ett stort flin.

“Fuck you, Viktor!”

“Wouldn’t that be like cheating on your little lawyer-friend?”

”Du hörde oss, antar jag?”

”Hörde er? Joey… ni hördes över hela kvarteret. Och vem har lärt dig såna där fula ord?”

”Din morsa!”

”Joey… Jag tyckte jag sa åt dig att akta dig för gifta jurister!”

”I know, I know!”

”Så vad händer nu?”

Joey rynkade pannan en aning.

”Vad menar du?”

”Tänker du tala om sanningen för honom? Vad du gör här?”

”Jag har väl inget val!”

”Joey…”

”Jag tänker inte släppa honom, Viktor! Inte den här gången! Inte nu!”

”Han är fortfarande gift!”

Joey svarade inte på det. Han bara log, oskyldigt. Viktor suckade.

”Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör!”

* * *

Carl vaknade av att det luktade mat i hela lägenheten. God, hemlagad mat. Det tog en stund för hans hjärna att vakna till liv, men så mindes han plötsligt allt som hänt kvällen innan. 

Jeanette! 

Jeanette Wester! Mor till Jennifer! Hans dotter! De hade pratat en hel del den kvällen och Jennifer hade insisterat på att Jeanette skulle sova på soffan. För, resonerade hon, det kunde väl knappast skada att ha båda sina föräldrar i samma lägenhet. Carl skämdes en smula när han gick den natten och letade igenom garderober och hatthyllor efter något som kunde tänkas användas som vapen. Men så hade han gått och lagt sig och sovit som ett barn hela natten.

”Jag lever fortfarande!” Konstaterade han, inte utan förvåning.

Det knackade på dörren och Jennifers röst hördes utanför.

”Sover du?”

”Kom in!”

Jennifer kom in och nästan kastade sig om halsen på Carl.

”Vet du, det här är första gången jag får säga det här, så jag tänker göra det snyggt… God morgon, pappa!”

Hon verkade helt salig av lycka och Carl smekte henne sakta över håret.

”God morgon, älskling!” Viskade han och nånting som liknade en snyftning hördes från flickan. 

Så råkade han titta upp och fick syn på Jeanette. Hon stod i dörröppningen och tittade på dem med ett litet leende… och köttkniven i ena handen. Hon följde hans uppspärrade blick och skakade på huvudet.

”Jag håller på att göra mat! Du behöver inte se ut sådär! Jag är frisk, har jag ju sagt! Du ringde ju och pratade med läkaren! Han bekräftade det jag sagt, el hur?”

Han var tvungen att medge att det låg nånting i det hon sa och nickade sakta.

”Jag vet! Förlåt!”

Jennifer reste sig och gick bort till sin mor.

”Vi har gjort frukost!” Sa hon glädjestrålande och sträckte ut handen mot sin far. Carl såg från den ena till den andra, från mot till dotter och så log han brett.

”Det luktar jättegott!” Sa han och gick bort till sin lilla familj.


	11. Chapter 11

”Och kom ihåg att vi ska träffas där nere, inte här uppe! Det är en ordentlig tillställning, det här, jag vill inte att du smutsar ner dig allt för mycket. Båten går halv 6, vi bör vara där senast klockan 5.”

Christine himlade med ögonen. Albin stannade till på väg till sitt rum och gav Micki en blick som verkade säga ”Herregud, hur trög får man bli!” Micki flinade snett.

”Vi är inga småbarn!” Påpekade Christine med ett litet leende. ”Jobba duktigt, Micki, vi ses innan festen!”

”Christine… Sköt dig idag… Snälla?”

Christine såg oskyldigt på sin morbror.

”Gör jag inte alltid det?”

Micki valde att inte svara på det, men han flinade fortfarande när han gick hemifrån. Det här skulle bli en fest som folk skulle prata om i flera år. Det tänkte han se till.

Så fort dörren stängts vände sig Christine mot Stefan med iskall blick. Hon hade miljoner frågor att ställa och hon tänkte se till att han svarade på varenda en och om hon inte gillade svaret, så skulle han nog bli varse att Christine var sin mors dotter ut i fingerspetsarna.

”Har du tid en stund?” frågade hon.

Innan Stefan hann svara blev de avbrutna av en telefonsignal. Efter ytterligare en hörde de Albin svara inne på sitt rum och knappa två sekunder senare, kom Albin ut med sin mobiltelefon i handen.

”Pappa! Det är en kille i telefon, han säger att han har något viktigt att diskutera med dig. Det låter som juridiksnack, vad fan ringer han till min mobil för? Du har väl en egen?”

Mobilen! Helvete, mobilen hade han glömt hos… Den här dagen blev bara bättre och bättre. Han sträckte ut handen för att ta mobilen.

”Jag glömde den på jobbet!” sa han hastigt. Så vände han sig mot Christine. ”Jag måste ta det här, vännen, vi kanske kan prata senare?”

Christine ryckte på axlarna och Stefan förde mobilen till örat.

”Holmberg?”

“How come all I can think about this morning is that sweet noise you made when I sucked you off?”

Joey! All färg försvann från Stefans ansikte, för att sedan återvända med förnyad styrka. I plötslig panik drog han handen genom håret och Christine noterade nyfiket hur han gick från blek som ett lik till röd som en tomat på två sekunder.

”Eh… Näe, jag… Det är ett väldigt svårt fall, jag har inte hunnit… tränga in i det ordentligt. Jag jobbade på det nästan hela natten!”

Han undrade för sig själv om det hördes att han darrade på rösten. Herregud! Det här hände bara inte! Vad hade han gjort för ont? Varför blev han straffad så här?

“Cute! That’s really cute! Here I was, thinking that you spend all night getting that tight ass of yours properly fucked, and you call that work?”

Stefan tog ett djupt andetag med ena handen för ansiktet. Och så ett till. Och så vände han hastigt och gick in på sitt kontor.

”Vad i helvete sysslar du med? Hur dum får man vara? Hur kan du ringa på Albin’s mobil? Jag kan… Tycker du att det här är roligt?”

”Ja, faktiskt!” Han kunde till och med höra Joey skratta gott. Den jäveln! ”Så… Vad säger du? On du inte är för… öm i baken, vill säga!”

Stefan valde att inte svara på det. Han var glad att han överhuvudtaget kunde sitta ner och äta frukost.

”Har du glömt bort att du är efterlyst? Är det någon polismyndighet någonstans i världen som *inte* vill ha tag på dig?”

“Well… Kanske Scotland Yard, men jag vet inte, I’m not exactly keeping track…”

”För helvete, Joey, kan du inte bara lämna mig i fred?”

“After last night? Is that what you really want?”

Stefan tog ett djupt andetag. Det var mycket enklare att tänka rationellt när han inte befann sig i den andre mannens närhet. Han svarade så sanningsenligt kan kunde.

”Jag är gift, Joey!” Sa han lågt. ”Det borde inte ha hänt… Men jag ångrar det inte!”

”Vad tyckte du om blommorna?”

Plötsligt föll alla bitarna på plats. Han var inte ens medveten om att han log när han svarade.

”Jag tyckte väl att jag kände igen handstilen!”

”Tyckte du om dem?”

”Ja… Väldigt mycket!”

”Har du något för dig idag?”

”Jag måste göra mig i ordning för ikväll. Jag har massor av papper att gå igenom, och dessutom ett viktigt möte, så jag kommer att vara…”

”Helt ledig, alltså! Bra! Jag tänkte du kanske ville ha din mobil tillbaka? Du glömde den här.”

Stefan nickade, trots att han visste att Joey inte kunde se honom. Hur fan kunde han glömma mobilen? Han visste själv svaret på den frågan. Han hade inte tänkt särskilt mycket på mobilen… Han hade inte tänkt, överhuvudtaget. Istället hade han tillbringat natten hos en efterlyst bedragare och misstänkt mördare. Han avskydde att vara efterklok.

”Well? Vad säger du?”

”Jag kan… Jag har lite att göra på kontoret vid lunchtid. Det lär inte vara särskilt mycket folk där då. Kom dit, lämna mobilen och sen sticker du! Fem minuter!”

”Vi får väl se hur det blir med den saken.

”Fem!”

Stefan svor för sig själv när han hörde ett *klick* i andra änden. Förbannade skitstövel till karl. Egentligen borde han ringa snuten och anmäla honom, bara för att bli av med honom, en gång för alla.  
Han funderade på det där ett tag. Det var faktiskt hans skyldighet. Om han ringde polisen och talade om att han stämt möte med en efterlyst brottsling… De skulle nog ta honom så fort han kom innanför dörrarna. Näe, det bästa vore nog att invagga honom i falsk trygghet. Släppa in honom på kontoret och kanske ha någon form av tecken, så att snuten visste när de skulle komma in. 

Det var det enda rätta. Joey måste tas om hand av polisen. Han var kriminell. Han var en brottsling. Även om det gjorde ont i bröstet på Stefan att bara tänka tanken.

Han tittade på mobilen han hade i handen. Det fanns bara en sak att göra.

Han gick ut, la mobilen på köksbordet, skyndade ut i tamburen och tog på sig skorna. Om han gick ner till polisstationen och gav dem alla detaljer, så skulle de ha Joe Gardner bakom lås och bom inom loppet av några timmar och Micki behövde aldrig få veta något.

Christine väntade tills han hade gått och smög sen ut i köket, tog upp mobilen och försökte hitta numret på den som senast ringt. ’Hemligt nummer’. Såklart! En hemlig affär måste ha ett hemligt nummer. Så då hade hon haft rätt! Den där uppblåsta pösmunken hade fräckheten att ha en affär bakom ryggen på Micki. Det måste vara det samtalet handlade om. Hon var helt och fullt övertygad. Stefan skulle aldrig prata med en kollega eller klient sådär. Och det absolut jävligaste var att hon inte kunde säga något. Det var det bästa som någonsin kunnat hända, och hon kunde inte säga något. För Micki skulle inte tro henne. Han vet att hennes högsta önskan är att få ihop honom och Nikolaj igen. Han skulle förmodligen tro att hon bara hittat på alltihop. Och hon hade inga bevis! Men om hon kunde skaffa fram bevis…?

* * *

Jeanette skrattade så hon var nära att skvimpa ut kaffet.

”Frälsis?”

”Ja, ja, muttrade Carl, ”se inte ut sådär, det kändes rätt just då. Och jag kom i kontakt med min inre…”

”Frälsning?”

”Jeanette!”

Jeanette torkade bort tårarna och lugnade ner sig en smula. Det sista hon ville just nu var att reta upp Carl på något sätt. Inte nu. Inte efter alla dessa år.

”Förlåt, men… Du?! Frälsningsarmén? Hör du inte själv hur det låter? Carl… Du får förlåta, men… Vad har hänt med den Carl jag en gång kände och älskade?”

Carl tittade upp och spände ögonen i henne. När han talade var rösten låg och nästan hotfull.

”Han var nära att bli yxmördad och sen fick han ett nervöst sammanbrott”, sa han kort.

Jeanette såg ner på sina händer och leendet försvann.

”Carl…”

”Sen gjorde han misstaget att ha ett förhållande med Alexandra Remmer.”

Jeanette tittade upp med blixtrande ögon.

”Alexandra?”

Carl ryckte på axlarna. Han orkade inte bry sig om ifall Jeanette var svartsjuk el inte.

”Lång historia! Tyvärr är det inte lika lätt att bli av med henne som det var att bli av med Sam.”

”Med vem?”

”Lång historia! Vart är Jennifer?”

Jeanette viftade avfärdande med handen.

”Hon skulle träffa en kompis! Så vi har gott om tid! Det är bara att börja berätta! Från början!”

”Jeanette…”

”Carl, om vi ska kunna ta tillbaka Dahléns och styra det som det var tänkt att styras, så måste jag veta allt som hänt medan jag varit… indisponnerad.”

”Ta tillbaka Dahléns?” Carl såg tvivlande ut. Han hade varit borta från Dahléns, och alla som hade med det namnet att göra, så länge nu att han nästan förlorat intresset för allt var rederier hette. Det fanns inte riktigt någon anledning för honom att engagera sig.

”Carl… det är bara du och jag som kan ta hand om det där företaget på rätt sätt. Det är ditt arvegods.”

Carl funderade på saken. Sakta, men säkert började de rostiga hjulen i hans hjärna att snurra. De snurrade fortare och fortare och Carl fick snart tillbaka glimten i ögat.

”Vet du vad?” Sa han och sträckte ut handen för att röra vid hennes kind. ”Jag tror du har rätt.”

”Jag har alltid rätt, Carl! Så, börja berätta nu! Vem är Sam? Och vad har han eller hon med Alexandra att göra?”

* * *

Mickis goda humör hade hållit i sig ända fram till lunch. Det var då Lukas kom in i salongen. Först stod han och Micki bara och stirrade på varandra, innan Micki till slut gaskade upp sig och gick bort till Lukas.

”Kan jag hjälpa dig?” Frågade han med låg röst. Det var visserligen folktomt så här dags, men han kände ändå ett behov av att hålla ett visst tonläge.

Lukas suckade.

”Tro det el ej, men jag är faktiskt inte här för din skull.”

”Näe, det trodde jag inte heller! Så, få höra nu, vad gör du här?”

Lukas höjde ett undrande ögonbryn.

”Du befinner dig inne i min salong!” Micki spände ögonen i honom. ”Alla dina förehavanden här inne har jag med att göra.” Han hade inte väntat sig att det skulle bli så här lätt, men när han nu hade Lukas framför sig, kunde han ju inte låta tillfället glida honom ur händerna. Så han rätade på ryggen och såg Lukas rakt i ögonen med ett litet leende på läpparna. ”Och allt du gör med Nikolaj också!”

Han fick inte säga för mycket. Lukas skulle med största sannolikhet springa raka vägen till Nikolaj och berätta och då skulle Nikolaj fatta att något hade hänt, och då skulle Micki’s briljanta plan gå om intet, redan innan festen börjat. Och han hade verkligen sett fram emot det! Så istället för att säga det han egentligen tänkt säga, vilket hade blivit något i stil med ’Passa på och njut medan du kan’, så tog han ett steg tillbaka och försökte se förvirrad ut.

”Jag vill bara inte att han ska bli sårad”, sa han och stirrade ner i golvet. ”Han är min bäste vän!”

Skulle Lukas gå på det? Han tog ett djupt andetag, som om han stålsatte sig för vad som komma skulle, och tittade upp igen. Jo, då, Lukas svalde allt med hull och hår. Han såg så medlidsam ut att Micki kände rysningar längs ryggraden.

”Om du ursäktar, så har jag mycket att göra, så… Om du inte är här för att snygga till dig inför festligheterna ikväll, vad är det då du vill?

Lukas öppnade munnen för att svara, men i samma stund blev de avbrutna av Micki’s assistent som tittade ut genom dörren till personalrummet.

”Micki, Jag hittar inte massage… Lukas?”

”Hej, syrran!”

Micki såg från den ena till den andra. Och plötsligt pep hans annars så ordentliga assistent och närapå flög över golvet och kastade sig om halsen på Lukas.

”Vad gör du här? Varför ringde du inte? När kom du hem? Har du träffat min chef? Hur var det i Paris? Och Australien? Varför ringde du inte? Jag har legat sjuk av oro i flera dagar!”

”Nora… Andas!”

Nora tog lydigt ett djupt andetag.

”Bättre?”

”Bättre!”

”Bra! Vad sägs om att följa med din favoritbrorsa ut och käka lunch?”

”Självklart! Ska du också med?”

”Jättekul!”

”Bjuder du?” Nora sken som en sol där hon stod och verkade riktigt njuta av att vara nära sin bror igen.

”Absolut inte!” sa Lukas direkt.

”Jag ska bara hämta jackan, så… Shit! Det glömde jag!”

”Vadå?”

”Tom hade lovat att han skulle bjuda mig på lunch! Han borde faktiskt vara här vilken sekund som helst nu och… ÅH! Vi kan ju gå alla tre! Eller hur? Det blir ju underbart, precis som förr i tiden! –Micki, är det ok om jag går på lång-lunch?”

Som om han skulle kunna säga nej.

”Gå, du! Ni två har säkert massor att prata om.”

”Javisst, ja, ni två känner ju inte varann.”

”Eh…” Började Micki hastigt.

”Lukas, det här är Micki Sandell, världens bästa chef! –Micki, det här är Lukas, världens bästa brorsa.”

Micki nickade kort. Lukas gjorde likadant. Nora fortsatte flinande:

”Lukas är läkare… och singel…”

”Snart, så!” Muttrade Micki, med ett elakt flin, men han kunde inte låta bli att undra lite. Syskonen verkade stå varandra väldigt nära. Så varför hade Lukas inte sagt någonting till sin syster om Nikolaj? Antingen ville han inte att hon skulle få veta allt för mycket om hans privatliv… el så ansåg han att det inte fanns något att berätta.

Nora verkade inte ha hört honom, hon pladdrade på:

”Ni två skulle säkert kunna bli väldigt goda vänner!”

”Betvivlas!” Micki var inte säker på om det var han el Lukas som sagt det, men det verkade inte som om Nora lyssnade på någon annan än sig själv just nu. Och plötsligt tjöt hon till och såg på sin bror med sina stora rådjursögon.

”ÅH! Jag fick en lysande idé! Lukas, om du går och gömmer dig… bara bakom skynket där, inne på lagret, och så kommer du ut och överraskar Tom riktigt ordentligt… Han kommer att bli minst dubbelt så chockad som jag blev.”

Lukas såg klentroget från henne till Micki till det omtalade skynket och så tillbaka till Nora.

”Glöm det!”

”Snälla? Om jag ber jättesnällt?”

”Nej!”

”Kom igen nu, Lukas, för min skull? Snälla?”

Lukas suckade och utbytte en snabb blick med Micki, men så gick han lydigt bort till skynket och gömde sig. Nora var idel leenden och Micki började undra om han kanske skulle ha stannat hemma, istället.


End file.
